Campus Capers
by Lab7417
Summary: Co-authored by Aria and Lab7417 : Three years after high school Caroline, Elena, Bonnie and Rebekah are in college when a series of attacks brings the Mikaelson brothers back into their lives. Who is causing the attacks?
1. Chapter 1

Campus Capers

 **Chapter 1**

 _Chapel Hill, NC_

Bonnie couldn't believe they were halfway through their junior year of college. She, Elena and Caroline had always planned to go together but near the end of high school she had imagined that would become impossible.

Their life had been one epic tragedy after another back then. Every week seemed to be filled with some new threat from werewolves, witches or vampires. The upheaval had started when Grams had told her she was a witch and Elena had met the Salvatores. What had followed had sometimes felt like a nightmare that she just couldn't wake from. In the course both Caroline and Elena had become vampires.

Then suddenly as graduation had approached everything in their life had seemed to settle almost overnight. Just when she had felt that it might not be so bad to have Kol Mikaelson in her life – seeing as he had become an almost permanent fixture – he had gone. He hadn't even said goodbye really. He had taken her out on a magical date – the best one she had ever been on – and given her a ring. It was a beautiful ring and she still wore it every day. In a gesture of pure fantasy she chose to wear it on her ring finger. It did serve to keep the annoying frat boys away – most of the time.

She had been working furiously towards her degree in occult history and practices for the past two and a half years and now was celebrating the fact that her class load would finally start being lighter. She bolted out the door and clutched her heather grey pea coat to her as she darted across the common. She was already late to meet Caroline, Elena and Rebekah for coffee.

"Sorry I'm late," she said breathlessly as she grabbed the last empty seat at the table.

"Buy a watch," Rebekah said sarcastically but she finished with a smile. When the blond original had said she wanted to go to college and room with them there had been a lot of protesting until Elena and Caroline had caved. After two years Bonnie considered Rebekah more like a sister than a roommate.

"Class ran late, they had to read off some sort of notice about being aware of your surroundings on campus and reporting suspicious behavior," Bonnie said. "Only back two weeks and already the pranks have started back."

"No I heard someone was really attacked the other night coming back from the library," Elena worried. "Apparently some classmates found her but she doesn't remember a thing." Elena was majoring in journalism with a minor in English lit. She had been spending all of her free time tied up with Matt Donovan – they had rekindled their romance when everything supernatural had suddenly left our lives but they had broken up over the holiday and he had decided to transfer to another college.

"I heard there was another attack outside the frat party for the Alpha Sigma house," Caroline said before she took another long sip of her caramel macchiato. Caroline was majoring in hospitality management with the goal of being a party planner. She was also the head of the dance squad and currently dating two hot guys at the same time.

Rebekah sat quietly taking everything in but by the time coffee break was over and everyone was dashing for their next class she knew what she had to do. She found a very quiet and private place and dialed a number that she called at least twice a week but this update would be a little different.

"Bekah, how's everything going?"

"School's going great. I kept my 3.7 last semester," Rebekah smiled.

"I knew you would. I'm proud of you," her eldest brother Elijah replied evenly.

"There's something else…there's strange attacks happening on campus – at night, bloody and the victims don't remember anything but a sense of being terrified," Rebekah reported.

"Elena? Caroline and Bonnie?"

"They're all fine so far. Elena and Matt broke up, Bonnie's taking a lighter course load and not trying to kill herself with studying this semester oh and you might want to tell Klaus that Caroline is doing a masterful job of dating two men at the same time."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Elijah sighed after he hung up on his sister who had to go her class-apparently; she wanted to be a fashion designer again. Picking up a club glass, he poured himself a lot of scotch-something that he normally wouldn't do-before downing the whole thing to do it over again and sighing.

He and Elena were friends though he loved her; he wanted her happy more than anything. Rubbing his temples, a sad smile lit his face when he realized that she was somehow his true mate-thanks to a spell from one of Klaus' witches.

Apparently, fate and destiny thought it humorous for all three Mikaelson men to be mated to three best friends-the doppelganger turned vampire, the baby vampire and the Bennett witch.

Silencing his phone, he called his brothers down from their own versions of coping without their loves.

Kol was busy researching spells that were just discovered and Klaus was painting.

"Was that Rebekah?" Klaus asked as Elijah got off the phone. "How's everything going?"

"She's doing great. She kept up her 3.7 grade average last semester too." Elijah said. He knew what Klaus really wanted to know. "Bonnie and Elena are doing fine. Caroline it seems is managing to date two guys at the same time." Kol managed to walk in on the tail-end of the conversation and flashed into the room.

"Who's dating two guys at one time? If it's Bonnie I'll kill them! She shouldn't be dating anyone!" Kol said with obvious outrage.

"No your little witch is fine. Caroline is taking speed dating to a whole new level!" Klaus fumed.

"It seems there have been some strange attacks on campus..." Elijah began. Klaus and Kol were paling before Klaus got a glint in his eyes.

"Why don't we…find a way to get onto the campus?"

"Such as what? Pretend to be professors or students?" Elijah scoffed. Klaus nodded.

"Kol could be a student," Klaus was grinning as he could see his plan unfolding behind his eyes. "You and I could be teachers-I'll be one of Caroline's and you can be one of Elena's." Elijah sighed. He knew how stubborn and pigheaded his brother is.

"Shall we begin with this deception?" He asked with the sigh still heard in his voice. Kol and Klaus nodded and all three got packed up. Sliding into Kol's SUV, the youngest male began the tedious drive to the campus.

 _Wait until Rebekah finds out_ , Elijah groaned in his mind. _She'll kill us_.


	2. Chapter 2

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 2**

As soon as Elijah told Rebekah their plans her eye began to twitch. She thought back to how it had all started:

"I will tell you the identity of your true mates," the old witch pronounced. She needed to stay in Klaus' good graces and felt this was an opportunity. Kol looked over the spell and validated its authenticity.

Ten minutes later the three brothers sat there quietly. The witch had been quickly dismissed after she had shown them images of their true mates. Now Elijah, Klaus and Kol were discussing the results.

"So I guess the third time really is a charm with regards to doppelgangers," Klaus smirked at his older brother.

"Bonbon is perfect. What did I tell you," Kol grinned.

"This changes things," Elijah said still deep in thought.

"Yeah it means Caroline is Klaus', Elena is yours and my little witch belongs with me for the all of time," Kol grinned clearly excited about the results.

"It means we are about to do the only selfless thing we have probably ever done in our lives," Elijah began, "these girls are only seventeen and about to graduate high school. Their lives have been far from normal for the last two years since the supernatural came to them."

"That sounds like a Salvatore problem I'd be happy to help you fix," Klaus interrupted with a grin. Kol was eager to agree.

"We are all responsible but they are our mates so their protection becomes our responsibility now. We are going to give them a normal college experience - a supernatural free experience."

"Has it slipped your mind that two of them are vampires and the other one is a witch?" Kol added.

"Not at all," Elijah replied, "but we are going to remove all other conflicts from their life. We are going to give them a few years of normalcy before we explain to them that they are the ones destiny created for us."

"What are you saying?" Kol frowned.

"I'm saying come graduation night we say our goodbyes and have no further contact with them until they graduate college. We're going to ask the Salvatores to do the same but if they won't then we'll ask a little more forcefully," Elijah said.

"You're serious," Klaus gasped.

"Deadly," Elijah confirmed.

"What if something happens to them?" Kol worried. Rebekah had been sitting silently taking the conversation in. Now seeing her younger brother's distress she laid her hand atop his.

"What if I went with them Elijah? I could room with them and keep an eye out. I would report back to you what's going on in their lives. I've wanted to go to college for some time."

" _If_ I let you do this Rebekah it means no supernatural for you also. You will attend all your classes. You won't compel your grades and you will let the girls live normal lives. Do you understand?"

"Yes"

"Why would you want to do this Rebekah?" Elijah asked.

"Firstly I want to see you find happiness with your true mates and secondly I'm really enjoying doing the whole school thing with these girls - even the doppelganger grows on you," Rebekah said ignoring Elijah's glare. "You three do intend to pursue them right?"

"Yes," Kol and Klaus answered quickly.

"If it makes Elena happy; I will not force her to be unhappy," Elijah replied.

"Then I'll be watching over and getting to know my sisters," Rebekah smiled.

Now, after all these years, they want to do something about it? She shook her head and smirked. Turning to see the girls in question, she still had the smirk on her face.

"Would you three like to go out tonight and party?" she asked.

"That sounds like fun!" Elena said squealing. It would be the first time that she actually had fun after her breakup with Matt and the reason that she told her friends was a lie. The truth was, once she and Matt got back together, she had tried to make it work but one night she found him kissing some girl. He had claimed that she came onto him but she didn't believe it. Every little bit in her tried to make whatever they had work but once he kissed the sorority girl it was all over. They broke up and he transferred to a different college-the last that she knew, it was somewhere on the west coast. Smiling, she turned to look at Bonnie and Caroline, trying to gauge their reactions to going out.

Bonnie was apprehensive-which was completely normal with the attacks happening on campus. The four girls had begun speculating that perhaps vampires were to blame. Despite her trepidation however, Bonnie seemed willing to go. Caroline was already ready to go. She had a wicked smile and the perfect outfit all settled in her mind.

"It looks like we're all going out tonight." Rebekah told them brightly.

That night, the girls were all at a party in some frat house and having a good time. Caroline's little black dress had barely any back and she was dancing in between the two guys she was dating at the same time – Jesse and Mark.

Rebekah was in a pair of skinny jeans and a strapless top, just having a good time and moving to the music while Bonnie was letting loose and dancing with some frat boy. Her outfit was a shimmery gold halter-top and a pair of shorts she paired with flats.

It was Elena's outfit that made Elijah, who was there; want to slaughter every guy that was trying to grope her.

Her dress fell to her knees and was in a shade of red. It was a halter-style and-like Caroline's dress-didn't have that much back except for a string to tie it together and that was it as it showed the skin down to the small of her back. What surprised him the most was the tattoo she had on the back of her right shoulder blade of a crescent moon and star. Managing to make his way to her, he placed his hand on her waist and growled lightly in her ear.

"Do you know what you are doing Lovely?" she turned and was wide eyed at him.

"Elijah? What are you doing here?" He could see the confusion on her face and smirked to himself.

"I'm one of your new professors." He replied evenly. She blushed as much as a vampire could.

"Seriously?" she asked him and at his nod, she rolled her eyes. "Yeah-sure, how did you get the position? Compulsion?" He shook his head, knowing that she was angry.

"All I did was ask to be that professor since the last one became vampire food." Now she was shocked. Her eyes searched his, trying to see if he was deceiving her and when she saw that he was being honest, she turned from him and began to exit the frat house with him following behind her. As she continued on the path towards her dormitory hall she vented her frustrations.

"No phone call, no letter…YOU left me! Every damnable feeling that I felt and for some damn reason _still feel_ for you- _you abandoned me_!"

"You think I wanted to?" He was trying hard not to yell at her but his voice was raised a bit.

"Then if you didn't want to why _did_ you leave Elijah? You were just gone!" Elena railed at him as he followed her angry trail back towards her dormitory hall. She had reached the front entrance by this time and she looked at him.

"You know what? Just don't answer. I don't want to hear it right now. This is me pulling a 'you' and I'm just leaving!" He stood stationary as he watched her pass through the doors and take an elevator to her floor. He hadn't expected quite such an explosive reaction but as he walked away he couldn't help the smirk on his face. It did tell him one thing - it told him that Elena had feelings for him; deep feelings if she was that hurt by his absence. He wasn't going to be absent any longer.

"Now Love," Klaus nearly growled at Caroline. "Who are these two…gentlemen that you are dancing with?" She huffed.

"These are Jesse and Mark." She sniffed. His eyes flashed. Looking at them, he compelled them to leave the party before turning around to face his mate who was furious with him.

"What are you bloody well thinking?" He demanded. She glared at him.

"I believe it's called having fun you narcissistic jackass! I was having fun with them!"

"Caroline…" he began when she slapped him hard across the face. His cheek ended up having a red handprint from her slap.

"You don't get to 'Caroline' me Klaus! After what we did the night of graduation you left me! You promised me so many things and then you just leave?" She was teary eyed. "Don't talk to me and don't come anywhere near me!"

She stormed away.

Bonnie couldn't believe it as she spotted Elijah talking to Elena. She had to check twice to be sure that it was the eldest living original. Judging by the expression of hurt on Elena's face as she stormed from the party it couldn't be anyone else.

When she saw Caroline with Klaus and then saw the very public dressing-down that she gave the hybrid she knew they were back. The Mikaelsons were back. As the song finished she made excuses to her dance partner and began to walk the room. She thought her eyes had been playing tricks on her earlier in the day when she had looked across the common and spotted a guy with a baseball bat slung over his shoulder as he walked along with a group of guys all talking animatedly. Her heart had declared it to be Kol but her head had reminded her that she had spotted him quite a few times over the past couple of years only to find out her mind had deceived her.

Her heart clenched as she worried that she might find him with someone else. What if he had a lover or a girlfriend or whatever originals declared their relationships? She just didn't think she could bear it if he did. She entered the kitchen to find people getting drinks while others made out. Each time she had to work up the courage to see if one of them was Kol. She came up empty each time and then passed through into the next room. There was a pool table set up there and she stopped in the doorway because there was no mistaking Kol Mikaelson as he was leaned over the table taking a shot.

She had just entered when he glanced up under hooded eyes and gazed directly at her. Then he winked at her before he took the shot. Of course he made it. There was a large group of people cheering him on and Bonnie watched as he finished the game.

"Bonnie," he smiled when he surrendered his pool stick. "Why don't you walk me back to my dorm room? This party is getting lame."

"Dorm room? Why do you have a dorm room?"

"Because I'm a student here?"

"What hall are you in?"

"Bower"

"Me too" Bonnie said as they stepped out of the frat house. He could tell she was wary as they walked along. She was careful to avoid darkness.

"Bonnie, you're with me – you're safe now. I don't think anyone wants to take me on," he whispered near her ear as he stealthily wrapped his arm around her waist. She didn't correct him.

"I'd forgotten what that's like," Bonnie gave a quick smile. They reached Bower hall and took the elevator to the third floor. Towards the end of the hallway Kol stopped at a door.

"This is me," he smiled.

"Rebekah and I are turn right and two doors down that hall on the right, 317," Bonnie smiled. "Care and Elena are across the hall, 318."

"Well I'll see you around then," Kol smiled.

"Will I?" she frowned.

"I'll find you my little witch. I always find you." He opened the door of his dorm room then and was gone.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	3. Chapter 3

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 3**

"Oh crap! I'm late again!" Caroline muttered to herself as she scampered along down the hallway and into the large studio for her drama class. She dropped her messenger bag against the wall with the rest and scurried to join everyone else in warm-ups. She noticed with relief that the instructor wasn't there yet.

A moment later the room was full of chatter as the new Advanced Techniques teacher strode in. He was barefoot as a fox, dressed in custom black skinny jeans, a brilliant blue shirt that made his eyes pop and that wolfish smile.

"Oh dear God I could sleep with that," the girl on her left murmured.

"Oh f – me," the girl on the right gasped. Caroline watched as Klaus' grin widened a little bit. She didn't have the heart to tell them that he could hear every word. She wondered if he'd take them up on their offer.

"Good morning," Klaus smiled, "I trust that everyone has warmed up. My name is Klaus – that's all you need to know that and I'm going to show you how to make theater an art form." He looked at the group before him.

"Okay let's see what you've got in you," Klaus said. "You sir, what's your name?"

"Shawn"

"Okay Shawn show me what you've got." The young man launched into a credible version of Hamlet's soliloquy. At the finish Klaus applauded as did the others. A couple more presented him with famous scenes.

"Okay, okay so the feeling is there. You can deliver with passion the words of others…but what's in you?" he asked. He called one of the other girls up to the front.

"What's your name?"

"Amber"

"Okay Amber I want you to just be someone…anyone you want and I want you to build this character. I'll jump right in and we'll build the scene playing off one another." The girl began by being a drama student. Four minutes Klaus tried to add drama to the scene but she just wasn't following. Finally frustrated Klaus sent her back to join the others.

"You have to be able to make it believable. It has to be real for the audience. You – the blonde in the middle right there," Klaus pointed at Caroline. She very subtly arched a brow before she stepped forward. He smiled at her.

"What's your name?"

"Caroline"

"Okay Caroline, where are you from?"

"Mystic Falls Virginia."

"That sounds quaint. What's so great about Mystic Falls? What is its claim to fame?"

"Well they say there are vampires there."

"Vampires as in real blood-sucking vampires?" Caroline nodded. He had to hand it to her. She had guts.

"Okay Caroline…let's be in your Mystic Falls..." Klaus smiled. Caroline backed up commanding a spot on the 'stage'. Then she held her hand up to her ear.

"Bonnie, yeah Bonnie I'm on my way there okay…I just…" she looked down. "Crap I dropped my car keys…look Bon I'll call you back on my way okay. It's starting to get dark out here." She bent down to pick up the imaginary keys and Klaus darted to her left – although at a humanly quick pace. Caroline looked to the right with an expression of worry.

Suddenly Klaus whipped her around and gripped her by the neck pretending to pin her against the imaginary car. Her eyes were wide with fright.

"Klaus. What are you doing here?"

"I don't appreciate being made the fool Caroline," he growled angrily. She reached out her hand and gripped him by the throat as well. He reached up and easily removed her grip and saw her fear rise.

"You forget baby vampire that I have a thousand years on you," he leaned in close to say the line and her breaths were coming uneven.

"You forget that I don't care," Caroline said boldly.

"You have a quick mouth love," he gave her his best wolfish grin. He released her neck and instead put his hands on her shoulders. Their eyes were locked with one another and they had almost forgotten the rest of the room was there. He pulled her close and leaned in placing his mouth against her neck and she released a soft moan of imagined ecstasy as he pretended to bite her. Then he stepped back and the class cheered.

"Not bad but you need to study up on your vampires," one of the guys spoke up. "Bites hurt and no way would one vampire bite another."

"Yeah I think you need to watch a little Twilight," the girl that had been on Caroline's right said. Wordlessly Caroline returned to her spot and the class continued.

On her way into class Elena stopped to wait next to Shelby-a girl in her English lit class- who was leaned against the wall and started to gossip with her boyfriend Jack.

"I swear-Amber told me about the hot new drama teacher named Klaus," Shelby said her Carolinian accent heavy. Elena's interest was piqued. She knew that Elijah was here as her new teacher-but Klaus as well? She just prayed that Elijah wasn't her teacher for this class.

The moment that Elena walked in, she went straight to the middle row. Sitting down, she pulled out her notebook and pen as she began reliving the moment she had that big blow out fight with Elijah. Her feelings for him were pretty strong but she didn't want him to know that so she walked away from him just as he had from her over two years ago. She was brought back to the present when a few of the girls began saying, "isn't he dreamy?"

"Totally hot."

"I wonder what he's hiding under those suits…" Elena looked up and nearly dropped her pen as she saw Elijah was at the podium of her English lit class with a briefcase sitting in front of him.

" _He_ is our new teacher?" Jack asked and Shelby ignored him as she focused on Elijah.

"Oh my Lord! I didn't think that teachers could look that hot!" It took everything in Elena to not move from her seat and leave the classroom. It also took a lot in her to not rip out the hearts and throats of every female student surrounding her as they spoke about how hot Elijah is.

Try as she might, she couldn't help focusing on his voice which had some sort of hypnotic power over her. He was taking roll and when he got to her name, she managed a soft 'here' that made him look at her.

"Here" she got out a little bit louder and she could have sworn that he was smirking at her.

She was doomed.

"OMG I need Ben & Jerry!" Caroline exclaimed as she opened the door to the dorm room. Elena didn't answer as she was already at the breakfast bar with a container herself. Caroline got one out of the freezer and joined her best friend.

"He's teaching my Advanced technique class! He showed up in these hot black jeans and this shirt that made his eyes look AH-mazing and then he makes me do a scene with him. Improv and what does he choose…vampires!"

"I barely managed to take roll," Elena groaned.

"Hey guys – oh holy cow it's like a meat locker in here!" Bonnie gasped as she entered their dorm room. Then she noted the Ben & Jerrys before each of her best friends. "That good huh?" Caroline and Elena proceeded to tell Bonnie about their encounters.

"Nailed it!" Rebekah cried triumphantly as she entered the room to join the rest of the girls. "Hey you're hogging all the celebratory ice cream!" She noticed the expressions on their faces. "Okay what did my brothers do now?" Elena and Caroline told their stories once again. Then Rebekah looked to Bonnie.

"Not a thing. I haven't seen Kol all day. In fact despite that I've been having a pretty good day. We had a pop quiz and I managed to get a 97 in 19th century theology and the occult."

"I got picked to head the design committee for the Debutante ball in April!" Rebekah squealed.

"OMG I forgot we can go this year," Elena remarked.

"You have got to let me help!" Caroline pleaded.

"No one else I'd ask," Rebekah grinned.

VVVVVVVVVVVV


	4. Chapter 4

VVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 4**

"Alright much as I'd like to sit here and binge Ben & Jerry's I've got to finish this lit paper," Bonnie sighed.

"English lit?" Elena asked.

"Yeah"

"Well good luck. I think that's one of the classes Elijah took over."

"Then make sure we have Ben and Jerry over on Thursday," Bonnie sighed. She grabbed her bag and stepped across the hall to her room to get her laptop. As she was headed down the hallway once more Kol – book bag sling over his shoulder – fell into step beside her.

"Where are you headed?" he asked.

"Library. You?"

"Same"

"Kol you can't just follow me around," Bonnie sighed. "I've got to finish this lit paper so Elijah can massacre it with his red pen."

"Maybe I can help," Kol offered, "since I'm not following you around and am in fact studying for a history test. It shouldn't take me long though because I already know most of it."

"That must be nice," Bonnie sighed.

"Well I'm still trying to learn all the modern stuff," he said as they left the building and walked towards the library.

"Well um…if you ever need any help…"

"You're exactly the person I would come see," Kol smiled. They reached the library and found a quiet out-of-the-way table to study. Bonnie helped Kol find the two books he needed and then she got the three books she needed and he carried them all effortlessly to the table.

"Uh, that should be heavy," Bonnie murmured.

"I work out," Kol teased with a wink.

"You're incorrigible." Bonnie started her laptop and soon got down to work. Kol silently studied his materials. Finally after a while Bonnie quizzed Kol on his history and then he proofread her paper. Afterwards they got some coffee to enjoy on the walk back.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm finally finishing my degree in business," Kol said.

"But why here?"

"Because I missed you Bonnie. You may not want to hear it but I missed you."

"Then why did you leave? I thought we had just started dating. I thought everything was going good. Then one night you kiss me goodnight and you never came back. You just left," Bonnie said and he could hear the hurt in her voice.

VVVVVVVVV

 _Senior year of high school_

"I can't believe I'm really graduating in a week," Bonnie said where she was cuddled into Kol's embrace on the couch. Music played in the background but mostly it was just the two of them. She had given in and gone on a date with him almost a month and a half ago. They had talked and laughed for hours. One date had led to another and now they were often together like this – just the two of them cuddled up and talking.

Bonnie had never imagined that Kol Mikaelson could be tender, deep and incredibly romantic when he felt that his feelings were returned. They'd had a bit of a rough start but they were much more comfortable with one another now. In the last week especially he had become even closer.

"I'm really proud of you," Kol smiled.

"You're graduating too but I'm sure you've done it dozens of times."

"Nope"

"You mean you've never graduated before?"

"Not that I've actually worked for. I compelled one but I've never actually gotten one. Elijah has gotten several college degrees even and I think Klaus may have one or two but Bekah and I cheated and now…well now I'm glad I'll really have one."

"I'm glad you will too," Bonnie smiled and he leaned in and kissed her. He stayed with her all afternoon and it was magical. She was looking forward to spending the summer with him. They had felt victorious as they walked the stage and he had given her a long, tender kiss in congratulations when it was over.

Then he had just been gone.

Bonnie had been devastated.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"We thought you deserved a normal life," Kol finally said as they neared their building. "Elijah thought you needed a few years without all of the death and destruction that seemed to be never-ending." As they got in the elevator the conversation ceased as they were joined by other students. Kol slipped his hand in hers and Bonnie curled her fingers to hold him there. They walked to Kol's door and he led her inside.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she said and the pain was clearly on her face.

"I couldn't bear to say goodbye," he confessed.

"Don't do that again," Bonnie said – her tone hard.

"I promise if I have to leave again I will tell you but I don't want to leave you ever again," Kol vowed.

"Thanks for the help with my paper but I've got to crash if I'm going to be any good tomorrow. Unlike the rest of you I literally have to have sleep to function," Bonnie smiled. Kol watched her leave until she rounded the corner before he closed his door.

VVVVVVVVVVVV

As soon as Caroline was in class the next day, she glared at the door where Klaus would be coming from to start teaching. She was furious with him-not so much Rebekah-but the other three had vanished from not just her life but Elena's and Bonnie's. The girls had tried calling them but the numbers they had were either disconnected or they were changed and recycled over to others.

This time, Caroline wasn't going to let Klaus in. Nope, nada, zip-he wanted her back, she was so going to make sure that when she finally did cave it didn't end like it had back during graduation.

 _It was nighttime in June and she was in her dress when he walked over to her, in a suit and holding a bouquet of red roses._

 _"_ _I wouldn't have missed it for the world." He told her with a smile as he handed her the flowers._

 _"_ _Thanks-these are beautiful." She stuttered out, flattered that he had given her these beautiful flowers._

 _"_ _They aren't as beautiful as you." He smiled lightly at her before kissing her forehead and whispering, "I know that you still love him and he loves you."_

 _"_ _Klaus…" she started but he pressed a light kiss to her lips._ _Pulling away, he resumed his whispering._

 _"_ _I know that he is your first love but I intend to be your last. No matter how long it takes."_

 _A soft kiss later and he was gone._

It had been years since that memory had been brought up and it involved a lot of Ben and Jerry and romantic comedies to get her out of her funk.

Elena had it the worst though. She had admitted to Elijah that she had some feelings for him-right to his face-and he leaves her the next day after a kiss that made the Salvatores kisses seem dull, lifeless almost. She had barely left her room at Rebekah's and when she did, if she saw something that reminded her of Elijah, she'd leave. Matt had been patient with her, being that shoulder for her to cry on and they soon fell back in love but it didn't last.

 _It doesn't matter_ Caroline thought bitterly as she saw Klaus walking into the classroom. _He made his choice and this is mine._

"Okay class," Klaus grinned as he entered. "I know everyone is excited about what production we will be doing this semester. I have decided we'll be doing…a musical – Phantom of the Opera. Caroline Forbes you're going to be playing Christine. Anyone that disagrees with the decision can hit the door." Klaus motioned to the studio door. "We will be auditioning for the other parts as well as the understudy tomorrow. Caroline I will expect you in studio tonight to begin rehearsing and if you have extracurricular I would seriously suggest you drop them."

Caroline stared at him flabbergasted. On the one hand she was honored to have the principle part but on the other hand if he thought this was going to get him in her good graces he had another thing coming. She felt the stares from the other students for the rest of class.

VVVVVVVVVVVV

The clock chimed ten at night and the girl pulled her pea coat tight around her as she walked-well, ran-as fast as she could, trying to get to her dormitory. She had this horrid feeling all day, like she was being watched and her name was being said around her, wherever she was.

"Amber"

Amber was already freaked out but when she heard it by her ear, she turned and saw no one.

Fear and panic rose within her as she ran, slipping and sliding on the wet grass when she fell to her knees. Scrambling to get up, she slipped her heels off and made a dash for the doors of the cafeteria. Pulling them open, she managed to get in and slam the door shut. Locking it, she tried to find another exit but she could still hear her name being called from everywhere inside the cafeteria.

She thought that she was going crazy-and it wasn't a good feeling at all. Sliding down the wall, she pulled her knees to her chest and began rocking back and forth, her hands going through her hair numerous times. She didn't see the shadow of a person walking towards her but she kept muttering the same things over and over.

"He's coming…he's coming…no one's safe…"

Elena was in the library that night, trying to reach a book when someone grabbed it for her.

"Thanks." She said without turning around but as soon as she did, she was staring at Elijah in a casual looking suit.

"You really need this for your course?" he asked as he flipped through the book.

"No actually," she spoke in a frosty tone to him. "It's for a bit of light reading and research for a novel I'm writing." His interest was piqued by her words, though the tone had him reeling. He knew that leaving her all those years ago was hard for him-every bit of his body yearned to be with her and he didn't care in what capacity-but he didn't imagine her being this cold towards him.

He had really, royally, screwed up with her.

"Elena…" he began but she took the book from his hands and stormed off in a different direction. He wanted to flash in front of her and beg her to listen to him but he didn't. He let her walk away from him and his heart felt like stones. Maybe one day, he could make her listen to reason, but for now he would let her be.

They did, after all, have eternity to try to get back to where they were and he hoped that it would lead to more.

If Elena was having a horrible time, Caroline was having the worst luck of them all.

First, her heel broke off her favorite Jimmy Choo high heels. Normally, she would have a backup pair of shoes in her purse but as she looked, the flats that she usually had in there were mysteriously missing. Second of all, as she's going to be in a play in May that had to be a reenactment of the Broadway musical _Phantom of the Opera_ in which she got the role of Christine, she was nearly late and it was raining, drenching her favorite outfit.

So here she was, wet, angry and nearly late to her rehearsal when the doors open and Klaus was there. Taking one good look at her, he held a soft smile.

"Hello Caroline," he sounded slightly happy that she was there. "I hope that you-" he was cut off by her.

"Look, I don't care what you're going to go on about but let me in or I swear I will end you." He stepped aside and allowed her entrance.

"I am really sorry about what happened all those years ago." He whispered in her ear as he walked behind her once he shut the doors.

"Too little too late." She snapped at him softly. "I don't care how long you want to apologize to me; I'm not going to accept it."

"Maybe so," he amended. "But I will keep apologizing until you cave and tell me that you're okay."

"Then you have a long wait ahead of you."

For the rest of the evening, she ignored him and he didn't fault her one bit for doing it.

The next morning, the whole campus was alerted that Amber Colingway was attacked and had gone insane.

"She's insane?" Bonnie worried. Before, it was all gory and whatnot but this took the cake. Amber was alive, hurt badly-in a way that reminded her of Damon Salvatore and how he had Andie Starr under his compulsion and she had been his victim, just like Caroline-but instead of her being dead, she was _insane_. Rebekah nodded.

"Police say that she was muttering the same words over and over again, no stopping her from repeating them and there were bite marks over her arms and legs."

"What was she saying?" Elena asked curiously.

"He's coming…he's coming…no one is safe…" Rebekah repeated the eerie chant.

All four girls got the chills.

"You're positive it isn't your brothers?" Elena asked softly with worry evident in her voice. Rebekah nodded. She knew her brothers were in for a long road to redemption if the girls were willing to finger them in the attacks. Three years ago there had been trust there. Rebekah felt a little caught in the middle – seeing both sides of the story. She just hoped all of it would resolve before someone got hurt.

"Then who's attacking the campus?" Caroline wondered.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV


	5. Chapter 5

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 5**

All four Original siblings were in Elijah's classroom before Bonnie's class was to enter.

"I didn't realize they would be this obstinate," Klaus growled. "I'm back to square one with Caroline."

"They're hurt because they don't understand," Elijah said. "Perhaps leaving without explaining was a bad idea."

"Bonnie isn't giving Kol the cold shoulder," Klaus frowned.

"That's because she loves me more," Kol crowed. "I don't think you used the right technique."

"Well your 'technique' wouldn't have worked without me," Rebekah said pointedly. Kol scoffed.

"I don't think you want to push me Kol," Rebekah said angrily. Suddenly Kol's eyes widened.

"Bekah no…Rebekah don't do it! Don't do it Bekah!" Kol pleaded.

"Don't do what?" Bonnie asked with a worried expression as she joined them. Rebekah looked deep into Bonnie's eyes.

"I release you from all compulsion," Rebekah said and suddenly Bonnie looked utterly shocked. She threw a hand to her mouth. Kol wanted to go to her – take her in his arms but he was so afraid she would reject him.

 _Knowing that his time with Bonnie was drawing to a close Kol could feel an unfamiliar ache in his chest. In his thousand years he had never felt this way before. Now in less than a week he was going to have to walk away. He still disagreed with Elijah's plan. How could you feel about someone the way he had come to feel about Bonnie and walk away?_

 _At least Elijah and Klaus didn't have to worry so much. Time was on their side as Elena and Caroline were both vampires. His little witch could be hurt and would grow older. The older he wasn't that worried about but what if something happened and he wasn't there to save her?_

 _This had been keeping him up nights and finally he had come to a decision. That afternoon when he was at Bonnie's house they were settled on the couch. They had been making out for a while._

 _"_ _Bonnie…I love you so much," he finally confessed. Her eyes locked with his and he could see what those words meant to her._

 _"_ _I love you too Kol. I never imagined it would happen but I do; I love you."_

 _"_ _Bonnie would you do something for me - something that would really mean something to me?"_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Drink my blood," Kol said. "That way a piece of me would be with you…"_

 _"_ _You know it won't stay…it only lasts about 24 hours…"_

 _"_ _We don't know that it all disappears," Kol said._

 _"_ _This is really important to you?"_

 _"_ _Extremely" She couldn't resist the look on his face. She found blood tasted awful but she would stomach it if it would make him that happy._

 _"_ _Okay," she smiled. He opened his wrist and held it to her lips where she drank just a little._

 _"_ _Someday I hope you realize how much I love you to be willing to put you through this Bonnie. Please forgive me but I love you too much to risk losing you." He kissed her tenderly and then he snapped her neck. When she came to in his arms she stared up at him with understanding._

 _"_ _You're turning me," she said._

 _"_ _Yes"_

 _"_ _Why didn't you ask Kol?"_

 _"_ _You would have said no. You were a witch."_

 _"_ _You didn't give me the chance," Bonnie said._

 _"_ _My heart couldn't have handled no," Kol said sincerely._

 _"_ _I would have probably said yes," Bonnie answered._

 _"_ _You wouldn't have willingly left your magic," Kol said._

 _"_ _Nature deserted me when I started doing expression. I haven't had a connection for a while. Now we'll never know…" Bonnie shrugged._

 _"_ _Come my love," Kol said gently. He opened his wrist again and cuddled her against him. "let's see how you find my blood now." She drank his blood and once her fangs had appeared she bit him and fed hungrily. When she had finished he turned her gaze up to meet his and his pupils dilated._

 _"_ _My love you will not remember that you have been turned. You are still a human witch. You are not a vampire. You will not remember being turned. When you do remember you will also remember how much I love you." Once he had finished Bonnie truly seemed human again with no temptation for blood whatsoever, no extra senses and no super speed. She would however cease aging and be much stronger – safer in his absence._

Bonnie remembered everything and whispered, "I'm a vampire."

Elijah and Klaus were staring at Kol wide eyed and slightly angry (though the deep glare that Elijah gave him made the youngest male shiver).

"We _will_ talk about this later." The noble one managed to get out before Bonnie was shaking from the memory.

"Bonnie…Bonnie take some deep breaths," Elijah encouraged and Rebekah wrapped a comforting arm around Bonnie.

"Bonnie you're okay," Kol worried over her.

"I'm a vampire," Bonnie repeated again still in obvious shock. Elijah looked at Rebekah.

"Rebekah this was poorly done. How did you know anyhow?" Elijah worried.

"Seriously Kol turned someone and I'm the one in trouble?" Rebekah yelped. She looked at Bonnie hoping her sister wasn't going to permanently hate her. "I've known almost the whole time because I've been slipping her blood." Bonnie just stared at all of them.

"Bonnie please," Kol pleaded, "let's talk about this. Please don't shut me out."

"Kol I just can't…I can't talk about this right now," she said. She pulled something from her book bag and handed it to Elijah. "I can't stay Elijah but please accept my paper." Elijah nodded and Bonnie looked at Kol a long moment before she left the room.

"Don't leave her alone," Elijah said to Rebekah who left the room to catch up with Bonnie.

The girls didn't say anything until they got back to their room and Bonnie pulled out a tin of brownies. She put one in a bowl and then buried it under a scoop of ice cream and smothered it in caramel syrup. Rebekah quietly joined her. For a while they sat and ate in silence. Finally Rebekah laid her hand atop Bonnie's on the table.

"That just happened didn't it?"

"Yeah…can you forgive me?" Rebekah asked.

"Right now I'm just numb," Bonnie confessed. "I've been dead for almost three years and the thing is now that I remember it - I wasn't exactly protesting…I…I feel like I should hate him Bekah for what he did but I can't. I actually don't hate him…"

"Hey is this an official ditching party?" Caroline asked as she and Elena invaded.

"Ice cream before lunch? What's this?" Elena giggled.

"Kol turned me," Bonnie announced quietly.

"Kol turned you into what?" Caroline giggled.

Bonnie looked at them and in as clear of a voice as possible announced, "I'm a vampire." The laughter died and was replaced by shock.

"What? When?" Elena worried.

"No!" Caroline gasped.

"Right before graduation so there's really little point in getting worked up about it…" Bonnie said.

"The hell there is!" Elena said and a moment later she had tossed down her book sack and was gone from the room. She had things to say to Kol Mikaelson and she wasn't sure she was going to use her words.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	6. Chapter 6

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 6**

Caroline left Bonnie in Rebekah's capable hands and raced to her extra rehearsal for the day. She had never imagined Klaus could be this serious about anything. The performance was ten weeks away but he had already given her an hour of voice each day, her regular class plus an hour of principles rehearsal every day.

She raced through the door in the nick of time and shoved her hair up into a sloppy bun. Vocal warm-ups started and then they began _Angel of Music_. He made her run it five times before he moved on to the next thing and as she began singing _All I ask of You_ he threw his notebook onto the floor causing everyone to jump.

"Enough! You're flat and you sound like you're singing a telegram! Where's the emotion? This is a love song! Where's the feeling? Where's the expression?"

"Here's an expression for you!" Caroline cried out in frustration and giving him the middle finger she stormed out leaving the rehearsal ten minutes early.

Elijah and Kol were outside, a ways away from the buildings for privacy reasons, when Elijah really let Kol have it.

"How could you have done that Kol?" he seethed. Kol had the good grace to look ashamed. "Do you have any idea what she's going through because of what you did?"

"I wanted her to have the life you wanted for them-away from the supernatural! SO I changed her and helped her through the transition but I compelled her to forget that ever happened - for her own good!"

"Do you know how idiotic doing that was? Compelling her is one thing but what you did-making her believe in the lie that she was still human and a witch with no desire to practice magic-puts all of Niklaus and Rebekah's stupid ideas to shame!" Kol would have blushed if he could have. Nik and Bekah had a bunch of really stupid ideas-one of them was boarding the _Titanic_ and look how that turned out.

To this day, he and his siblings hated ships.

"I'm sorry I did that!" Kol told his older brother and he was doing those breathing exercises that Elijah had taught him. "I…I love her and I wanted forever with her!"

Once Elena heard what Kol had done, she stormed her way outside of the dormitory hall and found her prey standing in front of Elijah in a deserted part of the campus. Both were in a heated argument about something that Kol had done.

She didn't care though. She, Caroline and Rebekah could have helped Bonnie with her new life of vampirism but for Kol to compel her to forget that she _actually was a vampire_ made Elena angry. Finding her way to stand in front of them, she let Kol have it. None of them noticed Bonnie, who had followed Elena out to try and calm her down as they were all wrapped up in what had happened while she was still reeling from the memories and was numb.

"You stupid damnable jackass! You freaking son of a bitch! How could you have done that to her?" she ended up slapping him across the face. Elijah looked a little shocked – whether it was because Elena had slapped an original or that Kol had taken it without retaliation was unclear. "She could have lived with the fact that _you changed her_ " she hissed those last bits out in case anyone was going to overhear them, "but instead you _made her forget what you had done_!"

"I'm sorry but I wanted her-" he began until she slapped him again, roughly this time.

"Guess what! I don't care about what you wanted for her! You gave that right up the minute you changed and compelled her! She transitioned for you and not only did you bloody well leave us-you made her forget what she truly was; made her believe that she was still human-still a witch!" Kol had the grace to look upset about it but Elena was on a roll.

"You didn't need to do that," she continued, "but you-being _just like Damon_ -decided to be selfish and _made her believe_ all that!" Kol wanted to shout at her but knew that she was being truthful-even if comparing him to Damon was a low blow-she was being honest about her feelings for what he did.

"I could have helped her! Caroline could have and even Rebekah! We could have helped her with all this but no! _You just had to compel it away all this time_!"

"What do you want me to say Elena!" He found his voice and was near yelling at her. "Want me to say sorry? We both know that 'sorry' is one of the easiest words to say in the dictionary!"

"I want you to be her sire and to help her with all this! My sire bloody well up and left me when I needed her the most and I had Elijah caring for me." It was still a sore spot for her that Katherine had given Elena her blood and the car crash that ended her life, also made her begin her new one.

She slapped him again and left, feeling her anger ebb away after her venting and physical release. Kol looked at Bonnie who shook her head in the negative as he just realized that she was there to witness his dressing down by a girl-by one of her _best friends_ no less. She shook her head in the negative.

"Just give me some time okay?" Bonnie said and her voice seemed hollow.

He gulped and nodded.

"Make sure that Bekah takes good care of you." Kol said softly and as he left, to get a drink from his private stash in his room, he heard her whisper.

"I will."

Elijah, on the other hand, went after Elena to talk to her.

Though she knew that she should be more cautious with a killer on campus, Elena couldn't help herself as she took the long way back to the library when she heard a growl from behind her.

Turning, she was facing a werewolf who was tan and cream in color. Her body stiffened and as she slowly stepped back, she felt the cold stone behind her and realized that she had walked herself into a tight space.

Fear and panic rolled into one as she looked around for anything to distract the wolf when she felt something pierce her thigh. Looking down, she saw that it was all bloody and there were teeth marks in it.

She'd been bitten and as she collapsed, she heard it yelp and saw a heart roll over to where her hand was.

"Lovely…lovely I need you to keep your eyes open." She heard Elijah's baritone close to her ear and she wanted nothing but to keep them open but she was so tired. "Please…please just keep them open."

"I…I can try…" she whimpered until her eyes became focused on Katherine standing behind Elijah. "Why are you here? I thought that you were gone from my life."

Elijah knew that she was hallucinating though who her hallucinations featured was what he wanted to know. It could be a number of people-all from Jenna up to his sister. Hell, he'd even say that she's seeing _Katherine_ who was killed by Klaus only a few hours after she admitted to giving Elena her blood.

 _Hang in there Elena…please hang in there_ he silently begged her in his mind as she looked like she was about to take a turn for the worst.

 _The air felt cooler against her sweat slicked skin as she turned to look at the man who was taking good care of her._

 _"_ _Come on Elijah! Jump into the lake with me!" she shouted playfully at him. He raised an eyebrow at her as if to silently say 'do you really?'_ _He sighed as he saw her puppy dog pouting face._

 _"_ _Very well Elena." He began to take off his shoes, socks, belt, jacket and shirt. Elena had taken a peak of him taking off his shirt before she dove under the water._ _She heard him get in but as she poked her head up from under the water, she didn't see him until-_

 _"_ _AHHHH!" she squealed out. Elijah came up beside her and smirked at her._

 _"_ _Always be aware of your surroundings." He cautioned before swimming away again and she followed him._

 _She smiled as he danced with her at the Miss Mystic pageant that Caroline organized and he whispered, "You are perfect at this."_

 _"_ _This is Mystic Falls Elijah-they preferred the past to the future."_ _He shrugged and twirled her around before pulling her into his arms._

 _"_ _Still perfect"_

 _"_ _I love you Elijah." She confessed. "I fell in love with you shortly after I met you and though I know that I don't have-"_ _He kissed her and as her fingers corded their way through his hair, he groaned and pulled her flush against him._

 _Once they parted, he breathed to her lips, "I love you as well my Lovely Elena."_

Sweat beaded down her forehead and Elijah prayed that Klaus was in his room. Getting into it, Elijah saw his brother sketching when the Hybrid looked at him.

"Please…please brother…" Elijah begged with his eyes watering. "I can't…I can't be without her…please Niklaus…" Klaus already had his wrist out and it was bleeding from where he slit it. Putting the bloody appendage to her lips, Elijah urged her to drink it.

Klaus winced when he felt her fangs go into his wrist and began gulping down his blood. As much as he wanted to pull away when he believed that she was getting better, he waited to do it. Once her coloring was back to the vampire status that she had, he pulled his wrist from her mouth and Elijah left with her in his arms and took her into his room where he laid her on the bed.

Caressing her sweaty hair from her face, he leaned in and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"I know that I am beyond your forgiveness but I want it and I want us to be together-it doesn't have to be romantically-and if you find someone who you do love, I'll let you go." He could feel the water behind his eyes threaten to fall but he held them in. "I love you so much that for your happiness, I'll let you go." He cleared his throat. "I'll leave you alone for however long you desire but I will always watch over you. Always and forever."

Elena woke up, feeling better and as she went to push her hair out of her face, she noticed the arm that was wrapped around her waist belonged to the body that was beside her. Looking at the person lying next to her, she saw that it was Elijah.

Remembering what he said to her last night, she realized that if she abandoned him-left him the way he left her-it would kill him and she missed him.

She wanted what they once had so she felt no guilt when she curled into his arms.

This felt right to her.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	7. Chapter 7

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 7**

Bonnie had gone back to her dorm room and was surprised to find Rebekah gone until she realized this was one of the nights that Rebekah usually spent at her studio. She had hoped someone could tell her why she was suddenly having trouble seeing. Everything was blurry.

It was still light out so Bonnie didn't turn on any lights. At least now she knew the other reason that she never took the ring Kol had given her off. It was preventing her death by sunlight. She was a vampire – dead for three years now. She briefly thought about no longer being a witch but she had to admit that once she had gone to dark magic her connection to nature and the other witches had almost disappeared. She had already felt that loss three years ago.

Mostly she was just shocked. How had she been a vampire all this time and not known deep inside? So even though she felt like she was nearly twenty-one she was really only eighteen. She felt older though so maybe that was what counted.

She realized she was idly fingering blurry objects in the living room and finally decided she just wanted to be stationary. She grabbed her favorite throw and a super-fluffy pillow and curled on the couch. She clutched the pillow to her chest and snuggled under the throw.

She needed to think positively about this. She was a lot stronger now. She was never going to look older than Elena and Caroline. They could all be together for a long time now. Bonnie could hardly imagine being young for a century much less a thousand years. Then there was Kol – she could be with him for an eternity; if that was what she wanted.

She had seen him turning her when Rebekah had lifted her compulsion. She really had been in love with him and she was pretty sure that he was in love with her. He certainly seemed to have feelings for her now. Bonnie just needed to get all of her emotions sorted.

They were kissing, her fingers going through his hair and as his lips moved from hers to her throat, she let out a breathy whisper.

"Anyone can walk in Stefan. No one knows about us except for Elijah." Stefan Salvatore nodded once he ceased their activities. He remembered the threats that Elijah had given him for hurting not just Rebekah but returning into the girls' lives at the college.

"I know." He rested his forehead on hers and as he gave her another little kiss, he smiled. "I just couldn't help myself." She giggled. Even after two years of dating, he still knew how to make her smile and giggle like he used to years ago.

"As much fun as this is," she giggled out. "I still need to get these designs ready and pick out the perfect materials to make the dresses out of for the school's dance coming up in a month's time and no-" she swatted his arm playfully. "It's not the _big one_ either. It's for the Broken Hearts dance taking place on Valentine's Day."

"Ah yes," he nodded. "The one where all the singles meet and have meaningless random sex with people that they would never actually have sex with." She nodded.

"That one." He sighed and sat down in the chair that she had been occupying before he pulled her onto his lap and helped her sketch out her dress.

Bonnie must have fallen asleep while she'd been on the couch because it was darker as a knock on the door roused her. She struggled from the blanket and then tried to hurry to the door only to realize that her body had interpreted hurry as vampire speed. She over calculated and hit the breakfast bar tumbling to her knees.

"Bonnie?" Kol called gently through the door.

"I'm coming – I think."

"Are you okay?"

"That's relative," Bonnie said as she crawled on all fours the rest of the way to the door.

"What happened?" he worried as he entered.

"Well I can't really see suddenly and I tried to hurry to the door and I didn't mean vampire speed and…"

"You can't see?" Kol worried. "What do you mean you can't see?"

"Everything is blurry," Bonnie worried. Kol led Bonnie carefully to a couch and then turned on the lights. He settled next to her and looked into her eyes. He laughed a little with relief then.

"Love you have contacts in."

"I know – oh did one of them fall out?"

"No, but you need to take both of them out," Kol replied. "Here, take them out." She reached in and removed her contacts and couldn't believe how clear the room became. "We have perfect eyesight – well actually better than human eyesight I should say."

"Thank you, I was a little worried I was going to have to fumble around until I could see the eye doctor again," Bonnie sighed with relief. Kol gave her a little smile.

"Anything else I can do for you love?"

"Oh there's plenty you're going to do for me," Bonnie said assertively, "you sired me so you're going to be my sire. I expect you to teach me all this and no funny business. You did this to me and you'd better teach me to live like this."

"So you're okay?"

"I'm not throwing a temper tantrum but I'm not throwing a parade either," Bonnie said. "I'm still numb Kol but it's not so much the turning as the abandonment. Why turn me when you were going to leave me?"

"Because I always planned on coming back Bonnie," Kol replied.

"I think I'm hungry," Bonnie sighed.

"Hold on," Kol said and he flashed from the room only to hurry back a moment later. He settled next to her on the couch and opened the tube to a bag before he handed it to her.

"Bekah probably has some in the fridge," Bonnie mentioned.

"Yeah but I know my blood – this is what it likes," Kol grinned. Bonnie stared at the bag hesitantly but then closed her eyes and took a tentative sip. She moaned with pleasure as it tasted like the best chocolate or a really good steak. She sucked down every last drop before she opened her eyes.

"You missed some," Kol said and he leaned in and licked a small trickle that had escaped her mouth before his lips covered hers.

Meanwhile Caroline was at her first principle rehearsal and when she had arrived William had just been finishing his vocal rehearsal. His rendition of _Music of the Night_ had the room's occupants riveted. Caroline had no idea that he could sing like that. Even Klaus seemed pleased. Trent had been cast as Raoul and Caroline gave a sigh. It was going to take some very good acting on Caroline's part to fake a romantic relationship with him.

"Okay," Klaus said as it was time to get rehearsal under way. Everyone went through warm-ups and then Klaus had Trent and Caroline stand opposite one another. "Now I want you to go through _All I Ask of You_."

The music began and Caroline took a deep breath. As she entered she surprised even herself. As she finished her part of the duet and Trent began to sing Klaus seemed to be watching everything pensively. As the time came for Caroline to enter back into the duet Raoul's cue was to take Christine's hand. They did and voices blended for the duet. Finally they finished the song and Klaus nodded.

"Okay that was a good first run through," Klaus said. "Caroline your pitch was spot on and your timing was great. Trent that first entrance was a little shaky but otherwise well done. Trent take five and run your lines. Benjamin and Caroline can you run _Angel of Music_ for me please."

Klaus turned the room's lights down very low and then turned spots on Caroline and Benjamin.

"Okay Caroline this song is very emotional. I need you to go to a place inside you where you feel this. This unknown man – this man behind a mask is your teacher; your guardian – like a muse. He is your angel bringing you the music and you are his angel delivering it with your voice. Okay are you in that frame of mind?" Caroline nodded. It was easy for her to imagine such a relationship. The music began and Caroline imagined Klaus standing before her. She imagined she was singing to him and as the music and feelings began to pour forth Caroline was shocked.

Halfway through the song Klaus stood up. Everyone was watching as she belted out the high notes. When she finally finished the room was quiet for a moment before applause erupted.

"That…good people is why Caroline Forbes is a prima donna of the first water," Klaus grinned. "Every time Caroline I need you to sing for me like that every time my angel…"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	8. Chapter 8

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 8**

Kol was walking back towards his buddy's –Tommy Brown's-dorm room when Tommy said,"this is me Kol. Tomorrow? Baseball practice?"

"Maybe this time you can actually hit the ball." Kol joked and Tommy shook his head. Once Kol left, Tommy started the long walk up to the elevator when he kept hearing his name being chanted in a weird, witchy way.

"Tommy…Tommy…Tommy…"

Now, normally, the junior student who's majoring in business wouldn't be frightened of anything but since the murders and attacks are happening, a little fear fluttered through his system. As soon as he made it to the elevator, it wouldn't work and he felt something behind him. Turning, there was no one and the elevator dinged. He got in it and when the doors shut, the chanting of his name began.

"Tommy…Tommy…Tommy…"

The minute that the doors to the elevator opened on his floor, Tommy was sitting inside, the same way Amber Colingway was and acting just like her. He even repeated what she was saying and the wild-eyed look in his eyes just validated his claim.

"He's coming…he's coming…no one's safe…"

The knock on Kol's dorm door surprised him. Usually, his siblings would just barge in without knocking and as he doesn't have a roommate, he was, for the most part, happy being by himself. Opening the door, there was an envelope lying on the ground and as he picked it up, he could smell fresh blood-Tommy's blood-coming from inside it.

He was now a little frightened but as he opened it, he pulled out the folded piece of paper and let the envelope fall. Unfolding the paper, he saw a piece of clothing from Tommy's shirt that was still soaked in his blood and the words chilled him to the bone.

"I'm coming for you next Mikaelson"

"Are you sure that you have no idea who would do this to you?" Klaus asked as he heard what Kol said the second he was inside the room with him and Elijah.

"Positive. Look-" he pushed the letter which he had returned to the envelope into Klaus' hands and went to get a drink at the wet bar he had installed. The two elder Mikaelsons read it and once they looked at Kol, they were worried and scared.

"Do you think that it's the same person who's attacking the students?" Klaus asked Elijah as Kol was drinking to keep his nerves just right.

"I hoped to be wrong but I believe so." Elijah sighed and ran a hand through his hair."Though who it is begs the question as well as how they know about us." Klaus fell onto his bed heavily.

"For over two years everything's been peaceful…now why has all this death and destruction come up again?"

"I wish I had the answers."

The moon hung low in the sky as the wind blew all around everyone, making them all pull their coats tighter against themselves. The shadowy figure let out a silent chuckle as he watched the Originals and the girls sit down at a cafe around ten at night. Leaving the scene as quickly as he could and walking back to an abandoned warehouse the figure-a young adult male-entered the building that he lived in with his sire.

"What happened?" His sire asked in a voice that he had never heard from him in all the time they had been living together.

"I think we should send another message to them but this time, we send it to the girls who are hanging around them."

His sire nodded, knowing who he was talking about.

Elena Gilbert, Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett.

Elijah was grading papers while Kol was writing one as they all sat around the large table in the café. Bonnie was studying for a test the next day as Elena and Caroline held up the flashcards for her.

"I don't think any of you girls should be going around campus by yourself until someone catches this maniac," Klaus said.

"Kol's the one that got the threat," Elena shrugged.

"Kol's an original," Elijah stated.

"So you keep reminding us," Bonnie said.

"It makes a difference," Klaus said.

"I've got pizza!" Rebekah announced in a sing-song voice as she arrived with two large pizza boxes and some breadsticks.

"Okay so any idea who this is? I mean I know Kol can be infuriating at times but who hates him bad enough for all this but not bad enough to just try and stake him?" Caroline asked.

"Hey!" Kol growled.

"Each of us has made our fair share of enemies in the last thousand years. I'm guessing because of the paranoia that there is a vampire involved – one who enjoys compelling his victims irresponsibly," Elijah said.

"You mean it's possible to screw with someone's mind…" Bonnie worried.

"Absolutely," Elena was the first to answer. "It was a favorite trick of Damon's. He liked to get in my head and screw with my dreams – make me fantasize about him."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	9. Chapter 9

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 9**

As the girls stood in line for their morning coffee fix they stared at the TV in the coffee bar. It was almost the end of their second week back from winter break.

"Can you believe this? It looks like snow and they're not talking a dusting," Elena said.

"It makes me cold just thinking about it," Bonnie shivered and clutched her coffee cup.

"You know you can't actually get cold right?" Caroline whispered.

"Yeah, I know."

"Alright I'd better get to class and see how my paper faired," Elena said as she stood and arranged her scarf before buttoning her navy wool coat. About that time Klaus walked in and headed towards the counter.

"Good morning ladies," he smiled as he passed.

"Good morning Mr. Mikaelson," the four girls greeted and there was a moment of silence before they erupted into giggles.

"Okay I'm off to history of design," Bekah smiled as she fastened her bright red coat that matched her red tights and coordinated with her pleated, plaid skirt. Her lamb-lined Ugg heeled booties paired perfectly.

"Have fun," Caroline grinned. She and Bonnie were the last two at the table.

"How are you doing?" Caroline asked Bonnie.

"You mean since I found out two days ago," Bonnie said and Caroline nodded. "Well I got rid of my contacts, toned down my perfume and I've got to replace two lamps and three plates. Plus I keep having these moments where I'm just so aware of everything. Kol's been taking his responsibility to heart – in fact I'm surprised he's not – oops; there he is," Bonnie smiled as she noticed Kol approaching.

"Okay I'll see you at…I'll see you when I see you. I've got too many rehearsals." Bonnie smiled at her and then rose from her seat.

"Allow me," Kol said as he helped Bonnie slip into her bright orange wool jacket that stopped at her knees. She had deep blue denim on and orange leather flats. Her blouse was navy blue silk – simple but classically chic. She was glad that she had let the other girls talk her into 'upscaling' her wardrobe.

"You look nice today," Kol grinned as Bonnie slung her messenger bag across her shoulders.

"Thanks, you look nice too but then you know that," Bonnie replied and they walked out onto the pathway. Kol placed his hand to her back but a moment later a girl pushed between them. Kol glared at the girl's back as she passed.

"Did you hear we might be getting snow?" Bonnie asked.

"That's what I heard," Kol smiled then he turned serious, "How are you doing today?"

"I had two this morning and I'm feeling okay right now. I've only got the three classes this morning."

"I know," Kol smiled, "and I thought after English lit maybe you might want to have lunch with me?"

"I'd like that," Bonnie smiled and they arrived at her classroom.

"Text me if you need me Bonnie. I mean it."

"Thanks Kol" He lingered a moment like he had something else he wanted to say or do and then without another word he was gone.

Bonnie sat through a lecture on early Salem followed by a lecture on Wiccan compare and contrast with mainstream religious practices and then she was in Elijah's class. As she waited for class she listened to someone a few rows up and far left tapping their pencil. Someone else was setting up a laptop and there was a whole symphony of people opening and closing three-ring binders, an army of shuffling feet and enough conversations to rival a beehive. It was happening again.

"Take deep breaths," Elijah's voice broke through and Bonnie noticed he was knelt beside her. She closed her eyes but that only made it worse and she opened them again. "You're okay Bonnie. I'm right here. Are you hungry?"

"No it's just sounds," Bonnie whispered, "but it's going away now." She offered him a smile of reassurance and noticed that everyone was watching. Elijah rose gracefully and walked down to the podium to begin class.

He started by passing back the papers and soon there were plenty of groans. When Bonnie got hers she was pleasantly surprised by her 82. It wasn't what she wanted by any means but given the sea of red that had flooded her paper she was just thankful that it wasn't a D. Once everyone had their papers he began to go over common mistakes that the group had made.

"Now anyone that scored under a ninety-five I expect a corrected copy at the beginning of Monday's class," Elijah said. When the bell sounded Bonnie waited for the vast room to empty before she stopped by the podium. Elijah was gathering his materials for the next class.

"Thank you…for earlier"

"You're quite welcome," Elijah replied. "I am sorry that my brother put you through this."

"It's okay really," Bonnie said honestly, "Kol's doing a good job of being a sire and since everyone I know is a vampire anyhow…"

"Kol doesn't give his affections often but when he does he cares deeply," Elijah said thoughtfully. Bonnie stared at Elijah for a long moment as he continued to pull out papers and prepare for the next class. When he didn't say anything further she left the room and was a little surprised to find Kol in the hall.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. I let myself get overwhelmed by all the sounds but Elijah helped."

"He's a good brother and a great mentor. Of course he's also likely listening," Kol grinned. He started walking down the hall and she joined him.

"Look it's snowing!" Caroline yelped about four that afternoon. She had just come back from her private vocal rehearsal and would have another until principle's rehearsal at seven. Elena rushed to the window and then hurried to pound on Rebekah and Bonnie's door. Soon the four of them were outside staring up at the white, flake-producing sky.

Quite a few of the students were out watching the first of the snow. It had been so cold the last couple of days that the accumulation was quickly beginning to stick. By dinnertime there were a couple of inches already.

Kol was listening to his headphones and reading his accounting assignment on his bed when he began to smell really good food. After about fifteen minutes he gave in and closing his book decided to see where the good smell was coming from. His honed vampire senses led him to a very familiar door. He knocked and his sister opened it with a smile.

"You're right on time," she said as she ushered him in. Elena and Caroline were seated atop cushions on the floor. There were a few more vacant cushions all arranged around the coffee table.

"What is that incredible smell?" Kol grinned.

"Bonnie has made this incredible soup with steak, Portobello mushrooms, lentils, roasted red peppers, potatoes, baby carrots, greens and this broth that you just have to – " they had been stirring the pot as Rebekah listed the ingredients and she had picked up the spoon to offer her brother a taste when they were cut off.

"Put that spoon back! It's almost ready!"

"Damn vampire hearing," Rebekah muttered as she returned the spoon. The toaster released the bread about that time and Bonnie appeared adding those slices to the others in a basket. There was a knock at the door and Rebekah opened it to admit Elijah. She hugged him tightly before Kol gave him a quick hug.

"It smells delightful all the way down the hall," Elijah pronounced. "Thank you for the invitation."

"Okay guys with Elijah here let's move everything to the breakfast bar. Some of us can just stand," Elena announced.

"No, not at all," Elijah protested. "I have eaten on the floor before." Elena, Bonnie and Caroline watched in amazement as he slipped off his shoes and settled on the pillow next to Elena's. Kol carried the pot to the table and then Bonnie served everyone. Soon everyone was savoring the soup.

It was almost midnight now and the campus was quiet though the snow was continuing to come down. The dinner group scurried down the steps of the dorm and as they reached the path Bonnie discovered it was iced over as she slipped and landed in the grassy snow on the other side.

"Bonnie are you okay?" Caroline worried. Kol had Bonnie on her feet a moment later and the group scurried along to a very large hill with only a few trees.

"Okay I went and bought these sleds that you begged for," Elijah said.

"Oh you are going to love this!" Elena enthused.

"Okay…you push this wooden bar up here back and forth to steer but it's a sled – not a sports car – so it doesn't turn on a dime." The originals looked skeptical.

"Okay we'll show you," Caroline grinned. "Come on Elena." Caroline lay down on the sled and Elena began to push her. When the sled picked up speed Elena jumped on top of Caroline and both girls laughed and squealed with delight as they raced down the hill.

"That looks like fun!" Kol grinned.

"It is," Bonnie smiled.

"Do you want me to push you?" Bonnie asked. "You can sit on it or lie down." Kol lay on the sled and Bonnie pushed him. He came close to a couple of trees but managed to survive all the way to the bottom. He flashed back to the top with vampire speed.

"Did you like it?" Bonnie asked.

"You didn't get on," Kol frowned.

"I didn't know you wanted me to. There doesn't have to be two people," Bonnie explained.

"I want you to go with me," Kol said.

This time Elena managed to get Elijah sitting on one and as it started going she settled her knees on the back of the sled and gripped his shoulders. Unfortunately Elijah forgot about the steering and they veered towards a park bench! Elijah grabbed Elena's arms and rolled them off just as the sled passed under the bench unscathed.

Elijah had rolled on top of Elena and he pushed her hair back from her face to look her over.

"Elena are you alright?" he worried. She giggled up at him.

"Let's go again! This is great!"

"Look out!" Rebekah yelled about that time and the two just managed to get out of the way as she skirted around the bench with a yelp of victory and continued down the hill. Unfortunately just as she was getting up Kol plowed right into her knocking the three of them into the snow. Caroline stood at the top of the hill doubled over with laughter.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	10. Chapter 10

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 10**

It was another rehearsal for the principles and Caroline had given another solid performance of _All I ask of You_. Technically her voice was beautiful and the feeling for the music was there but it just didn't feel right and Klaus knew it. He was taping this rehearsal so that the principles could watch their own performances and improve.

"Trent step off the stage for me," Klaus said as he hopped up onto the stage. He lowered his voice and looked deeply into Caroline's eyes. "Caroline I want you to close your eyes and picture whomever your heart most desires. I want you to imagine that they are offering you the words in this song…" He nodded for the music to begin as Caroline closed her eyes. She began the choreography by letting him lead her from lower left stage to center stage as though she were in a trance. When Klaus began singing Raoul's part it shocked her. His voice was magical – almost hypnotic to her ears. She couldn't stop staring at him.

When it came time for her to sing her lines they poured forth effortlessly as she imagined actually saying those things to him and hearing Raoul's replies as his own. She filled the room with her passionate vocals and he matched her as he followed the choreography turning her back against his front and wrapping his arms around her as they sang. She could almost believe that the moment was real. Finally as the music died away they stayed in position. It was then they noticed that Trent had left the studio. Caroline stepped away from Klaus as if she had been burned.

"I can't sing anymore…" she trembled; "my voice is tired…" she hurried from the studio and through the snow back towards her dorm room.

Elijah looked up from the desk in his classroom where he had been preparing his lesson. Now he stared at the young Salvatore brother (though he really doesn't get along with either brother, his like for this one was slightly more significant) when he heard the words that escaped his mouth.

"I would like your permission to ask for Rebekah's hand in marriage." Oh yes, if Elijah could get away with it, Stefan would be dead but he did not want to hurt his little sister like that and getting rid of her suitor would not be tolerable.

"As much as I want you to disappear," Elijah mused out loud for him to hear. "I would not want my little sister to be depressed so I will say yes as long as you know not to hurt her otherwise my idea of compelling you will come true." Stefan gulped and nodded. He could remember every single threat that the Original gave him and he still shivered in paralyzing fear.

"Now why don't you go and make the plans for how you will propose to my little sister?" Elijah gave him a pointed glance. "I have a class to prepare for."

Stefan couldn't leave there fast enough.

"Can we talk?" Elijah turned to see Elena had poked her head into his classroom and was staring at him. "Tonight at the library?" she asked. She had only missed Stefan by a few minutes but he was thankful that she had. His plan seemed to have paid off and she was happier. She came all the way into the room to await his answer.

"I look forward to talking to you then." Stepping up to her and assuring himself they were alone, he kissed her cheek and smiled at her lightly. "I wouldn't want you to be late to your next class now Miss Gilbert." He told her as she smiled and walked from him.

Elena sighed as she tapped her pen to her chin as she was scribbling furiously on a few pieces of binder paper and hating what was written. She had been at the library a half hour and still had little to show for it. Ripping the paper from the binder, she crumpled it into a ball and began anew.

The assignment was to define love – no simpler or more complex than that. She began the tapping anew when a shadow covered her. Looking up and getting ready to scold whichever frat boy Matt had been friends with, she was pleasantly surprised to see that it was the elder Mikaelson brother.

"I didn't expect you so early when I asked if we could talk." She admitted and he smirked.

"I had a free period-just like you do." He told her honestly. He looked over her shoulder; reading what she had written and he chuckled.

"Elena-this paper is supposed to be your own opinion about what you believe love is." She snorted.

"So I can't write anything about the supernatural as my whole love life is one supernatural mess after another?" He winced.

"Elena…" she shook her head.

"I lied to my friends about why Matt and I broke up." She looked at him as she was admitting this terrible truth. "He and I did fall back in love but we became rocky and when I caught him lip locked with Amber-the crazy girl-we had a huge fight and broke things off." Tears were beginning to fall from her eyes and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know that it hurts-and it will for a long time-but one day it'll fade and you'll realize that you weren't meant to be with him in the long run."

Sniffing and sniffling, she smiled.

"I thought you didn't believe in love," Elena reminded him of both a conversation they'd had long ago and Katarina's words to him on a garden bench.

"Elena, love is like a rose. It is possible to be enjoying the flower when you are ravaged by the thorns. After such pain one might discard the flower and feel a bit jaded as they wander the garden. Perhaps if they are lucky enough they will find a flower of unparalleled beauty who will tame her thorns on her admirer's behalf."

It was that moment that she knew what she thought love was-one of the most beautiful emotions and something that no one can control.

To her, it was a blooming flower with the most beautiful of scents.

Klaus was in his office, watching the video of Caroline singing. He kept hitting pause on the video when he would see her smile and looked curious as to who she was thinking about-Mark, Jesse or himself.

 _She's gorgeous_ he thought as he saw the way the lights hit her.

He smirked as he watched her dance with the two men-their Phantom and Raoul-but she didn't seem to be into it so he kept watching it, waiting to see if she would act differently if she had a different partner to dance with.

That thought made him pause. _How_ would she react to dancing with him during a stage rehearsal as well as singing with him? He grinned and went back to watching the whole thing again, this time, from the beginning all the way to when the rehearsals ended for the day before starting it again. He would watch another and another.

Now, though, after turning it off as his eyes were stinging, he felt a little bit like a stalker which ended up making him wonder if the idiotic vampire was actually stalking them.

 _I'll talk with my brothers about this tomorrow_ he thought as he left his office. Making sure that he locked it, he walked back - at a human pace - to his room where he locked all the doors and windows before settling himself down in bed.

Tomorrow was going to be a better day and he hoped that something good happens.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	11. Chapter 11

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 11**

It was now only a couple of weeks before Bonnie's birthday on February 5th and all the girls were in Elena and Caroline's dorm room, sitting on Elena's bed. The two blondes were at the foot while Elena and Bonnie were at the head when Rebekah asked, "so Bonnie you're coming up on the big twenty-one. What do you want for your birthday?"

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders and lied. "I don't know."

"No, seriously," Caroline tried to drag the answer out of her. "What do you want?"

"Kol," Bonnie said bravely and boldly. She didn't even wait a beat and the other girls just stared at her.

"In what capacity?" Caroline was the first to find her voice and to ask the salacious question. Elena and Rebekah sent Caroline a little glare but she waved it off.

"All of them." It seemed that Bonnie's bravery found it's ending as she got up and left, seeking some fresh air and escaping the room that had two angry vampires and one gutter minded vampire. The girls did wait but as the time ticked by, Bonnie never returned.

Elena just kept her glare on Caroline. "Caroline Forbes! How could you ask her such a question?" Elena seethed.

Caroline looked away. "I thought that she would be more open about it considering that she's a vampire and vampire hormones seem to drive us crazy."

"Still," Rebekah groaned. "Learn tact when it comes to Bonnie. Otherwise Kol would kill you and Nik would dagger him and we don't want that."

Caroline nodded and Elena got up to leave the room, obviously trying to find Bonnie but ended up bumping into someone else instead.

"Stefan!" He knew that voice like his own; knew he should keep walking; pretend he hadn't heard her. He had paused a moment too long however, and she was nearly upon him. "Stefan!"

He turned around and gave her a hesitant smile. If she only knew what she was doing to him! If anyone saw him he could lose Rebekah forever!

"Oh my God Stefan it's really you!" Elena grinned.

"Elena it's good to see you again but I'm here for Rebekah," he said hoping that perhaps bluntness would force her away. He watched as his words delivered a blow as solid as any physical action. The sudden hurt that rose to her eyes gave him pause. "Elena..."

"No, I get it. You left my life and never wanted to see me again. This was just an unavoidable accident. Well I will do my best to stay out of your way."

"Elena it's not like that! It's just he thought - we thought it would be for the best if you all had a few years free of the supernatural. We had brought you so much pain already..."

" _He_ thought? Who is he?" Elena asked latching on to his words as her anger began to grow. "Which one of you arrogant men dared to presume that I couldn't make my own decisions this time?" The question hung in the air for a long moment while Stefan weighed his options. Ultimately he decided that she deserved the truth.

"...Elijah"

"Elena you look positively murderous," Kol observed as he fell in beside her as she strode angrily up the path. "I'd offer you a baseball bat if I had one. Might I ask who we're going to kill?"

"Your asinine, traitorous brother," Elena growled.

"Well now there you'll need to be more specific so I can decide if I want in," Kol smirked.

"Elijah." Elena spat and Kol gripped her shoulder gently steering her off the path then and into a deserted side of a building. She tried to turn back so he placed her against the brick wall and placed an arm on either side to gently block her escape.

"Talk to me Elena. The other night you and my brother were practically having eye sex and now this murderous rage..."

"Stefan told me that it was Elijah's decision to drive everything supernatural from my life - to take you from Bonnie and Klaus from Caroline! He didn't ask he just decided!" Stefan Salvatore's presence peaked Kol's interest but he would have to deal with that later. Right now he had to deal with the problem at hand.

"Yes after you cried against his shoulder and lamented the fact that you couldn't have a single, normal life experience anymore! Elena you practically begged Elijah to take action whether you intended to or not! He cares very deeply for you and he could not in good conscience watch your misery and do nothing - not the way he feels about you," Kol spoke passionately.

"Yes I hated to leave Bonnie as it hurt him to leave you but it was never going to be forever. You were going to get your choice. We were supposed to wait until your college graduation and then each of you would get to decide with a clear experience of both sides whether you wanted the supernatural in your life. Elijah is trying to offer you an informed decision - one where you have seen both sides. I don't know what more you could ask of him, Elena."

Elena stared at Kol a long moment and he could see the rage leaving her. He pulled back from his blocking position. She offered him a small smile.

"I didn't know that he'd take me that seriously," Elena smiled gently.

"Elijah takes you seriously."

"Thank you Kol," Elena impulsively gave the original a quick hug and he smiled as he hugged her back.

"I've got to go see Elijah," she smiled and headed off. Suddenly a thought occurred to Kol and he called after her.

"Hey what was Stefan doing here?"

She didn't hear him.

Caroline sat down nervously on the couch in Kol's dorm room on Tuesday afternoon.

"Okay so I don't know if you know this or not but Bonnie's birthday is February 5th and this year is a big one- her 21st. So the other day Bekah asked Bonnie what she wanted for her birthday..."

"Does this conversation have a conclusion?" Kol asked feigning disinterest. He did really want to know what to get Bonnie for her birthday but he was genuinely hoping the blond baby vamp would reach a point sometime soon. She had already made nervous small talk for half an hour.

"Umm," Caroline fidgeted nervously, "maybe I should let Bekah tell you..." That was the moment when Kol became truly interested.

"Okay Caroline this has you written all over it. What did you do?"

"I just asked her what she really wanted and she wants...she wants _you_. I mean she...she's nev- oh you're a thousand years old YOU figure it out!" That was when Kol made sense of what Caroline was trying to say.

"You're saying that Bonnie _wants_ me," Kol said and the shock on his face was obvious. It wasn't often anymore that anything surprised him but Bonnie wanting him to make love to her and- "Did you say she's never…that she's a virgin?"

"I am SO dead. She's never going to speak to me again! I…I need…I might as well get Elena to snap my neck a few dozen times…" Caroline was pacing as she spoke and finally Kol grabbed hold of her.

"Caroline I'm not going to tell anyone," Kol said sincerely. "You don't…that means something to me Caroline. That means a lot to me. "

"Kol if you think she's another trophy for your wall," Caroline warned then.

"If you truly thought I felt like that you wouldn't have come to me," Kol said.

"She's my best friend and I just want to see her happy – especially for her twenty-first birthday," Caroline said.

"Message received Caroline," Kol smirked and with vampire speed Caroline fled his dorm room. She patently avoided Bonnie the rest of the day.

Rebekah was smiling as she pressed her lips to Stefan's over their date at his place-a little Italian restaurant that he restored and brought to life. She was truly happy and as she pulled back, she saw her happiness reflected on his face.

"So," she started as she went back to her spaghetti that was drenched in a pesto sauce. "What did you have to talk to Elijah about?" Stefan choked on his bite of food and began to cough. She flashed over to his side and began to pat his back when he began to breathe a bit normally again.

"It was just a little something-hey," he looked at her with a smirk. "Could you check on the dessert?" She nodded and as she went over to where the two plates were, she saw one had a lid over it. Taking the lid off it, she saw a ring sitting on the plate with a chocolate sauce heart surrounding it.

Turning, she saw him on his knees and a smile.

"Will you marry me?" he asked and she nodded.

She choked on the words before finally squealing out, "YES!" He wanted to say something when the doors opened and six familiar scents filled the dining area.

"Oh wow! Everything here is so beautiful!" They could hear Elena gush at the artwork that was plastered over the walls.

"It truly is spectacular…" Elijah said trailing off and the two blondes who were hiding knew that he was probably talking about the brunette who had him wrapped around her fingers and not the art.

The two tried to leave until they heard the door open to the kitchen. They were afraid to see who it was until the girls squealed, "Stefan and Bekah! Oh my GOD!"

"Over my dead body Salvatore," Kol and Klaus growled as they saw Rebekah with him. Elijah would have said something but he was busy trying - and failing miserably - to calm Elena down from her hyper state of mind.

At first, Stefan didn't know why until he saw that Rebekah had placed the ring on her finger and was admiring it while simultaneously ignoring her brothers.

"I didn't plan for everyone to appear!" Stefan was looking panicked at Elijah who spared him a glance and nodded.

"An accident," He murmured darkly as he finally got Elena in his arms and calmed down. She didn't fight but she was absolutely giddy with excitment.

"-so happy you got what you wanted!" were the only things that they could understand as she was putting Caroline to shame with how fast she was talking.

"When did you two get together?" Bonnie asked and the newly engaged couple looked at each other, worried about her other two brothers' reactions to this news.

"A couple years ago, right before high school graduation," Rebekah replied.

"So then you've been together all this time and you never said a word?" Caroline grinned.

"They couldn't," Elena smiled. "This is so romantic! I'm so happy for you!" She was squealing with excitement once again. The girls smiled and were giggling over the newly engaged couple. Kol and Klaus were angry and began advancing on the Salvatore boy in front of them who backed away. He turned and began to run with them chasing him around the kitchen equipment. Elijah sighed and with his free hand began to rub at his temple to relieve his headache that was slowly beginning.

"Don't hurt him too awfully." He cautioned before Elena elbowed him in the gut. He looked down at her and she looked back at him defiantly. Elijah didn't see what his brothers did to Stefan but when they were all back in front of him, Stefan was badly beaten and bruised with some blood dripping down his nose whereas his brothers looked to be the picture of arrogance and were very composed-not one single hair misplaced on their heads.

That dinner was the most awkward one Stefan had ever had-including the dinner party whose sole occupants were the hybrid, Damon, Elijah and himself.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV


	12. Chapter 12

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 12**

"Okay now we're supposed to be getting Bonnie's birthday gifts," Caroline said, "Bekah that means gift first and adding to your personal shoe collection second." Rebekah rolled her eyes. Everyone had come to the mall while Bonnie was in class.

"Klaus you're with me," Caroline ordered.

"If you wanted some together time all you had to do was ask," Klaus grinned. Caroline glared at him.

"I'm going with you because you don't know a thing about Bonnie or probably even gift-giving. I'm not going to let you mess this up for her," Caroline said.

"Okay let's meet back here at this entrance in two hours," Elijah spoke and the others nodded their agreement before the group split up.

"Okay I am relying on your judgment to get me through this," Elijah told Elena as they strolled along.

"Well I've known Bonnie since the first day of kindergarten so I won't steer you wrong I promise," Elena smiled.

"I do a magnificent job picking out gifts," Klaus argued as soon as they were alone. "You rather enjoyed the gown and bracelet if I remember."

"Are you telling me you didn't just have one of your little minions pick something out?"

"I went to Paris for both of them actually," Klaus said. "I wanted you to have something befitting your beauty."

"You went to Paris," Caroline repeated softly.

"Last year's gift apparently went over well too," Klaus remarked as Caroline fingered a couple of items she thought might be up Bonnie's alley.

"But you weren't…"

"That doesn't mean I didn't think of you on your birthday," Klaus said offhandedly. Caroline thought back to all of her gifts from October. Suddenly she reached up and fingered the delicate necklace. It was blown glass in a heart with a beautiful brilliant red center. Caroline always smiled when she wore it because the blood red color was perfect for her little secret. It had arrived with no return address and she had assumed it had been from the guy she was crushing on at the time.

"You?"

"It is Murano glass from Italy," Klaus said. "I had it custom commissioned for you."

"Well…thank you. It's beautiful," Caroline smiled.

Elijah was watching her look around and mutter classifying things that had caught his eye as 'horrible' or 'do you really believe that she'd like that?' when he decided that he had enough of this.

"Elena. Stop." She turned to face him and he stepped up close to her, basically invading her private space with a few quick strides. "I know that you're angry-Kol mentioned it to me last night-but I wanted you to be safe and without the nuisance of the supernatural coming after you."She let out a weary sigh.

"I know-he explained it to me-but it hurt. I told you how I felt and then you were gone. I was in a horrible place for months and everything reminded me of you. Rebekah and Bonnie managed to get me out of my funk with the cheapest alcohol they could find." She looked up at him with an expression of deep sadness and regret-he should know what it looked like as that was the only thing he wore since leaving her and he was worse off in his own funk. "When Matt and I…began dating again, I wanted it to be slow."

"You were afraid of biting him and turning him." He whispered and she shrugged.

"That and the fact that whenever I was with him, I kept thinking of you." He knew that it was a risky move but in that moment, he decided to just go for it. Pressing his lips to hers, he gave her a light kiss only for her to stand up on her tippy toes and deepen the kiss. Pulling away, his forehead rested on hers and they were smiling at each other.

"You weren't the only one who was in a 'funk'." He quoted her word as it seemed the most appropriate. "I was drinking heavily and working only from my room. Everything that was around me reminded me of you and I wanted you happy and safe. As much as my brothers hated doing what we did, I hated myself more."

"From here on out," she whispered to his lips. "We talk about everything and make decisions together."

"Always and forever."

Friday night was Bonnie's party though no one had told her. Kol had invited her to dinner but mentioned nothing about her birthday. Bonnie wasn't sure that he knew. Rebekah had helped her dress for her date with Kol in a deep purple, satin, strapless mermaid gown. Caroline and Rebekah had curled Bonnie's hair. Bonnie had an amethyst pendant her Grams had given her and a diamond tennis bracelet.

When Rebekah answered the door Bonnie smiled as she saw Kol in a tuxedo. He was the definition of debonair. He smiled as he took in her appearance.

"My darling little witch you are beyond stunning," he greeted. "Shall we go?" He offered her his arm and led her downstairs. There was a silver Spyder idling and attracting a few onlookers. Kol smiled at them a moment as he opened Bonnie's door and once she was seated he went around to the driver's side.

"This is a hot little car," Bonnie commented.

"It's Elijah's actually but he leant it to me for a special occasion," Kol smiled. He took the long way around campus before finally stopping outside The Seville hotel. Kol beat the valet to Bonnie's door glaring at the boy before smiling at Bonnie as he helped her out. Kol tossed the valet the keys.

"I know exactly how much mileage is on there," Kol warned. They entered the beautifully decorated five-star hotel with its red, gold and cream color palette and Kol walked them to a dining room. She smiled as they entered and all of her friends were there. Now she understood the delay as the men stood before her in tuxedos and the women all had on gowns.

"Surprise!" the girls all cried out. Bonnie smiled brightly and Kol pulled out her chair at the large elegantly set dining table. There was silverware everywhere as if it was guarding the fine china. Bonnie looked a little nervous.

"Just consider it attendant training for The Debutante Ball," Rebekah said gently. A waiter appeared and began serving the wine while two more brought the appetizer which was prosciutto wrapped brie with a Kalamata olive. The next course was a delicate seafood bisque and as Elijah had instructed everyone began working from the outside of their utensil settings. The food was excellent so far and Bonnie wondered what else was on the menu. Salmon with lemon and dill was the fish course followed by Beluga caviar on crudités. The main course was Kobe beef and lobster medallions with asparagus.

"This food is fantastic," Elena enthused and everyone quickly agreed.

"Okay when's the next birthday…" Caroline grinned.

"Actually I think its Elijah's but he doesn't usually celebrate," Rebekah remarked.

"When is his birthday?" Elena asked.

"April 20th is the date we assigned him a thousand years ago," Klaus replied. "Record keeping wasn't very good back then."

"I don't celebrate it so it's of no consequence," Elijah put an end to the conversation. The salad course arrived then – a lavish Caesar salad with what Rebekah described as 'exquisite dressing even if it was made with little fishies'. Finally the cake was wheeled in. It was as beautifully decorated as a wedding cake with roses and petals as well as faux pearls. The inside was a delicate white cake with a wonderful lemon mascarpone filling between each layer. Bonnie had fallen in love with it a couple of years ago and savored it whenever she could get a piece.

"Guys I don't know what to say," Bonnie smiled. "This is fantastic. Thank you all so much."

"Okay present time!" Caroline enthused once dessert and coffee had been finished. Then walked over to a table piled up with gifts and Bonnie took a seat to begin opening. Rebekah had gotten her the nude pair of Leboutains that Bonnie had been coveting and Bonnie hugged her tightly as she thanked her. Klaus had ended up getting her a brand new laptop for her studies and Bonnie gave him a kiss on the cheek. Elijah and Elena had gotten her a lavish leather messenger back to replace her current cheap one that had seen better days. Caroline had gotten her a charm for her charm bracelet with a V on one side and two dates on the other. Bonnie frowned as she examined it and Kol leaned over to look at it.

"It's the date you turned love and the date the compulsion was lifted," he whispered against her ear.

"Oh"

"Maybe I should have gone with my other idea…" Caroline worried and Bonnie smiled easily hugging one of her best friends tightly.

"No this is perfect, thanks." She looked at all the lavish gifts as well as some other smaller stuff Elena and Caroline had picked up. Kol handed her a small box beautifully wrapped. Bonnie carefully un-wrapped it and inside was a stunning arrangement of diamonds leading down to a fourteen carat amethyst pendant surrounded by diamonds. She started to tremble as she reached a finger out to touch it. Suddenly the case snapped down on her fingers and Bonnie jumped and squealed before laughing.

"Okay who thinks they're Richard Gere?" she teased. Everyone was looking around but Bonnie caught the small smirk on Elijah's lips.

"Thank you so much for all the wonderful gifts everyone. This has been an amazing birthday."

"Happy twenty-first!" Rebekah smiled. About that time music began to play. Elijah knew an opportunity when he heard one. Rising he offered his hand to Elena. She smiled and a moment later they were waltzing. Kol took Bonnie's hand and led her to the floor.

"Careful I wasn't at the ball. I don't know all those fancy dances yet. Caroline promised to show me closer to the Debutante Ball," Bonnie worried.

"Just look in my eyes and let me lead," Kol grinned. He positioned her in the dance form and soon they were gliding along the floor with Elijah and Elena. Klaus and Caroline joined them a moment later. Rebekah watched for a moment but missing Stefan she sighed and slipped away to be with him. She was sure one of her brothers would make sure Caroline got back to campus okay.

Bonnie looked deeply into Kol's eyes as they glided along the dance floor. This was the sort of thing birthday fantasies were made of. After a couple of songs Kol began to lead Bonnie off the dance floor. He didn't say anything just looked deeply into her eyes as he led her away.

The same shadowy figure who watched the five vampires and only witch had a smirk on his face when he saw them again, this time it was for said witch's twenty first birthday.

Oh those poor bastards have no idea as to what's going to happen to them at all. He had known that getting revenge on them would be difficult-his sire even told him so-but he knew what he wanted and well, he always gets whatever it is that he wants.

Or, in this case, it's a matter of who he wants-

Sweet, tasty, lovely Caroline Forbes.

From the first day that he met her, he wanted her and watched her flitter from class to class, nearly drooling at the sight of her.

His sire could care less but he wanted her and he wanted to _possess her_ like his sire has been wanting for her friend. His only problems were those annoying elder vampires and that bitch witch Bonnie. Smirking, he knew how to get rid of her easily.

He started to walk away when the group parted, the annoying Original and the witch in one direction, his little blonde obsession with the Hybrid going west, his sister had already left and the last two were the delectable Elena and the noble one.

Before Bonnie knew it they were at the elevators in the hallway. As one opened Kol led her inside and as soon as the doors closed he positioned her into a corner and a moment later his lips were on hers. At first the kiss was gentle but when Bonnie gasped – her lips parting his tongue slipped inside and she could see stars. He tasted incredible as his tongue plundered her mouth and after a few moments of hesitation Bonnie decided to seize the moment and her hand cupped his jaw as she kissed him back.

Kol groaned as she began to respond. At some point the elevator must have opened because the next time Bonnie became aware of her surroundings they were outside a double-set of doors just off the elevator. She looked at the plaque next to the door and noticed it was the Penthouse suite. He swung the door open and then lifted her into his arms carrying her inside. A moment later the door closed and locked. He carried her past the living room and into the luxuriously furnished bedroom. As he settled her feet on the floor his lips were on hers again.

Bonnie could feel the warmth stealing through every inch of her body and pooling low inside her. It was the same sensation she got when she read a really hot romance scene in one of those books Caroline was always loaning her – only this time it was real. His eyes were growing so dark as he looked at her. She trembled as she felt his hand began to move the zipper at the back of her gown. When he pulled back a moment the gown slid from her body and pooled on the floor. He gave her a look of total seduction as he regarded her in the black lace underwear and matching lace, strapless bra that she had chosen.

He reclaimed her mouth for another kiss as he tenderly cupped her cheek. When his lips left hers he kissed along her jaw and then down her neck to the sensual hollow of her throat where she released a little moan of pleasure as he nibbled her there. From there his kisses blazed a burning trail along her skin down to the exposed tops of her breasts. This was the furthest Bonnie had ever made out with a guy before and she had never done so with this little clothing on.

She felt his hand glide up from the small of her back and with obvious skill he undid the clasp of her bra one-handed. As it fell away she blushed as much as any vampire could.

"Bonnie Bennett you are beautiful," he whispered reverently, "as beautiful outside as you are inside and I am a very lucky man." He punctuated that by leaning in and taking one of her nipples into his mouth. As soon as he drew it in deeply she gasped and her legs turned to jelly. He carefully eased her down onto the bed and followed after her.

As his mouth teased and caressed first one nipple and then the other his hand began to caress her thigh. As it inched higher she could feel some sort of electric excitement curling inside her. As he reached her underwear a sudden nervous thought popped into her head. He had entirely too much clothing on and she was practically naked. She grabbed hold of him and pushed him off of her and onto his back. He was confused a moment until her hands began to work the buttons on his shirt. He relaxed back into the pillows and let her take the lead.

As she opened each part of his shirt she leaned forward and placed kisses against his toned chest. God he was built well! When she had his shirt completely undone both hands raked over his chest and her mouth met with his. He growled and rolled them back over where her hands pushed his shirt off his shoulders and a moment later he discarded it.

As he was kissing her again his hands delicately slipped her panties down. His hand explored the uncharted territory up her creamy thigh and then he smiled as she gasped – her eyes flying open in shock when he slipped a finger inside her. He smiled at her lovingly and leaned in to tease her nipple again.

Bonnie felt excitement growing inside her a tension building; begging for release. As she adjusted to the sensations Kol slipped another finger inside her and the fire burned even hotter. Soon she could feel her muscles coiling so tightly she thought she would not be able to withstand it.

"Kol…Kol…" she began to beg for something she instinctively knew only he could give her.

"That's right my darling," he said tenderly, "just let it go. It's okay – I've got you." She cried out as he climax slammed into her and Kol smiled as he watched her body shudder with pleasure. He was determined to make this incredible for her.

While she had been reaching for release Kol had slipped his pants off and now she noticed he was removing his boxer-briefs. Soon he was before her in all his glory and Bonnie had to admit she had never imagined Kol was _that_ well-built. She could see exactly what effect all of this was having on him. She reached up and laid a hand on his chest exploring all the way down to previously forbidden territory. As she wrapped her hand around him he closed his eyes and moaned. She watched as his veins barely peaked out and then receded as he opened his eyes.

He took her hand and lifted it to his lips to place a kiss on her palm before he looked at her tenderly. Bracing himself over her he carefully began to enter her slowly. He paused as he reached her barrier and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I love you so much Bonnie. That you chose me is something I will treasure forever," he said and she could see the love in his eyes like an overflowing window to his surprisingly tender soul. He kissed her as he broke through – easing the pain. When she was relaxed again he began to move within her. Soon her body followed his seeking completion for the fire he was igniting in her once more. She began to feel the veins in her face trying to come out and she fought for control. When she felt she wouldn't be able to maintain it she tried to turn her head. He turned her back to look at him with a gentle finger at her chin.

"I want to see it Bonnie. Let me see you," he urged. A moment later she lost control and she could feel her veins coming out in full force. A couple of minutes later she watched as Kol lost his control as well. The thought that she could drive an original to lose control in such a manner was powerful indeed. As his mouth met hers again she moaned with pleasure as he tongue teased her fangs and then she did the same to him. Finally she felt sweet release slam into her and a moment later Kol threw his head back and cried out as his release rocked them both.

As he fell back to earth he wrapped his arms around her and rolled them so that she was laid atop him. For a long while she laid there listening to his heart – racing so fast for a vampire – finally begin to come back to normal. He was gently stroking her hair.

"Happy twenty-first birthday my love," he said tenderly. Bonnie raised her head and looked deeply into his.

"Thank you for being my first."

"I intend to be your only."

A girl that Bonnie knew from her English lit class-Clare Case-was hurrying back to her dorm room once she left her best friend's dorm (that was in the same hall as Bonnie) when she heard it.

"Clare…Clare…Clare…"

He was here and she didn't know where he was until hands grabbed her waist and she felt herself go numb. She woke up, covered in her own blood and she screamed. She tried to move but she couldn't.

 _If only she knew_ the creeper thought darkly and happily at the same time. _She's trapped in her own mind-in her own nightmare that I created for her. She's just like Amber and Tommy now but she's going to say that Bonnie did it only when Bonnie is all alone._

The creeper was happy and he left another little calling card-this time, for Elena.

Per his sire's request.

Elena opened her dorm door, thinking that it's Caroline only to find a beautiful blood red rose and a letter.

Opening it, she screamed and her scream alerted Elijah who was there instantly.

"Elena! Elena-what is it!" she pushed the letter into his hands and the words of a horrible love note written in blood.

 _I want you for my own-a corpse of what you have been and a dead reminder that you will always be mine._

 _Eternally yours_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	13. Chapter 13

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 13**

Rebekah smiled and acted like a happy school girl in love with Stefan as she linked her arm in his once they left the restaurant.

Stefan had tried calling Damon to tell him the good news but it seems that Damon just fell off the face of the Earth. Sighing, he put a hand over where hers was laying on his side and the smile that was on his face made her think of a kid who was just told that they could have all the sugary sweets in the world.

"This was a good day." She whispered as she snuggled into him. He kissed the top of her head and as they walked down the path. They managed to get halfway up to the school when they saw an ambulance there, loading up a gurney that held a body of a pretty brunette girl that Rebekah had met a few months ago.

"Clare?" she asked and one of the policemen turned to look at her.

"Ms Case had been attacked and found by the local security guard on campus." He informed her. "She's not in a good state either Miss so if you could go to your dormitory please." Rebekah nodded and dragged Stefan with her to Elijah's room where everyone was.

"Clare Case is the newest victim." She informed them with a shaky breath.

Kol and Bonnie had returned from the hotel earlier that afternoon both in good spirits if a little awkward around one another. When she heard the name of the newest victim Bonnie gasped and then began to cry and shake. Elena and Caroline hugged her at once.

"Clare and Bonnie studied together a lot," Caroline explained. "She went on a couple of double dates with Clare and a couple guys they knew."

"Is she….is she dead?" Bonnie finally managed to get the words out.

"No, no she's alive she's just…" Rebekah tried to soothe Bonnie but even she couldn't finish the sentence.

"That's it none of you are going anywhere alone anymore. One of us will walk with you at all times," Elijah said.

"That's going to look really odd," Caroline said, "being as you're teachers…"

"I don't care if it keeps you safe," Elijah replied firmly.

Bonnie was still crying and grief-stricken about her friend when suddenly she sniffled and her whole demeanor seemed to change. She moved to the far end of the room suddenly and appeared to be scared out of her mind.

"How are you doing that?" She looked at Kol. "Stop it! OMG I think he's the one that's doing it!" Everyone looked from Bonnie to Kol who seemed every bit as confused and now a little hurt.

"I was just trying to let you know that you were safe and I was here for you," Kol refuted, "where's the harm in that? What are you talking about Bonnie?"

"You didn't say anything! I heard your voice but your lips weren't moving!" Bonnie was freaking out by now while Elena and Caroline had moved to join her in the corner offering their support and protection.

"It's part of the bond." Elijah told Kol and Bonnie while everyone listened. "One of the 'gifts' bequeathed to those who have completed the bond is telepathy but the others I'm unsure of."

"Bond? What bond?" Caroline demanded angrily from the Original.

"The soul mate bond that my brothers and I have with you and your friends Miss Forbes." Elijah got out before he stared at Kol. "What did you do to activate it?" His voice was low and very menacing.

"That's not the problem at the moment Elijah!" Elena told him in a snappy tone. He turned to stare at her and for some reason, they began doing that 'conversation without words' thing again.

"We discovered this bond that we all have with you three from a witch who wanted to be in Klaus' good graces." Elijah began. "She told us that in the all of time the three of you were meant to be with us and that was when I made the decision for you all to have that normal life without the supernatural ruining it along with the death and destruction that has been going on in your lives since Damon entered Mystic Falls."

"Wait you mean we're all bonded?" Elena frowned. "Then can you do that?" She looked to Elijah and Klaus.

"No," Kol said.

When the guys had left the girls Elijah had asked Kol to walk back with his to his campus apartment.

"Have you noticed anything else since you apparently activated the bond?" Elijah asked.

"Oh than my desire to be in her company is almost greater than my bloodlust," Kol marveled and Elijah was shocked to hear that emotions could be that powerful. "I can feel her emotions and needs now. This morning I could feel her hunger and somehow I just knew it wasn't mine – it was hers. Now this telepathy thing…I was imagining the comfort I wanted to offer her and I guess the words traveled to her."

"Can you speak to her now?" Elijah wondered.

"I'm afraid to try," Kol confessed. "I don't want to scare her." At Elijah's insistent look Kol closed his eyes. A moment later he shook his head. "I'm not getting anything…maybe this morning was just a fluke."

"You are bonded though," Elijah stated. "Earlier the two of you were like magnets – drawn to one another. Does it bother you?"

"Actually I haven't felt this relaxed in a long time," Kol confessed.

"What did you do to activate it?" Elijah asked.

"I made Bonnie mine."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	14. Chapter 14

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 14**

Bonnie was having a surprisingly good time at the dance already even though the night was still young. Earlier in the day she had been surprised when a couple of her classmates had asked her to dance. As soon as the girls had arrived Eric had found her. Caroline and Elena gave her encouraging smiles and Bonnie made her way onto the dance floor with him.

"Caroline come dance with me sweet thing," Jesse entreated. Caroline gave Elena a questioning glance but Elena waved it away.

"Just one," Caroline replied.

"I haven't seen you in forever Caroline," Jesse pleaded. Caroline shrugged. Jesse was okay to look at and his kisses weren't bad either – until she compared him to Klaus. No one had yet to rival the curly haired blonde original and she had only kissed him twice!

Elena stood alone for only a moment before a dark-haired young man approached her.

"Excuse me," he began, "haven't I seen you with Kol before?" Elena looked hesitant a moment and the young man must have sensed it for he continued, "I'm Rick McGovern, we made the baseball team together." Elena smiled and relaxed.

"Would you care to make a go at it?" he gestured to the dance floor. Elena did a cursory glance of the room before answering.

"Sure I'd love to"

"Why would you go single to a Valentine's dance when you are in a relationship?" Klaus growled as they entered the impressively decorated main hall in the Conference Center. All of the Mikaelsons had chosen to arrive together.

"Because it's some silly tradition here to help you decide if you made the right choice or some such," Rebekah replied. "Didn't the decorations turn out nice? Well mine are going to be infinitely lovelier for the ball. Oh look there's Stefan – that's me off."

"You're letting her get married?" Klaus was still in disbelief after they had watched Rebekah flit through the crowd and into Stefan Salvatore's arms.

"Rebekah has demonstrated a maturity these last three years that heretofore she has been lacking. She and Stefan have known one another for quite some time and he knows who and what we are. So to answer your question brother, yes I fully intend to let her marry him and for the sake of your own romantic endeavors I suggest you do not interfere."

"Elena seems to be having a good time," Klaus spotted her first and pointed her out to Elijah. Elijah's eyes widened as he took in her dress design. She was wearing a black lace dress to mid-thigh with a nude lining. The back of the dress even had black satin corset strings for the closure which stopped just at the top curve of her delicate derrier! The gown was sleeveless with a keyhole neckline. She has a fascinator tilted perfectly atop her stylish up-do. Hers has a black ribbon stacked atop it like ribbon candy. Never had Elijah seen a dignified British hat look so outrageously sexy!

"Dear God Bonnie looks like a tart!" Kol exclaimed under his breath as he took in her flirty little outfit. Bonnie's dress is a red satin corset bodice with the same red satin on the full, mid-thigh length skirt with a peek-a-boo panel on the left exposing white tulle with little red hearts. The same tulle was part of the little fascinator atop her head.

"I love Strawberry tarts," Klaus grinned, "and if I remember correctly so do you."

"Whatever happened to dancing properly?" Elijah groaned as he saw the young man's hand was practically on top of Elena's backside.

"Hey that's Rick from the team," Kol smiled.

"Does he bat left or right handed?" Elijah growled. The current song finished and the dancers began to mill about.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Eric offered Bonnie.

"No worries mate I'll see that she gets something," Kol smiled as he appeared on Bonnie's other side.

"Kol can you give us a minute please?" Bonnie asked gently. She didn't miss the moment of shock and the look of rejection in his eyes before he quickly masked it with a smile. She could feel it deep inside her as well.

"Of course"

Bonnie walked with Eric to the refreshment area where he handed her a drink. Kol noticed she drank it very quickly. A moment later she was walking Eric over to another girl. Was she ignoring him? Kol was not accustomed to being ignored and least of all by his mate! He had promised to be on his best behavior though so he continued to observe from a distance. A moment later Bonnie was stepping away leaving the other two to make their way to the dance floor.

"Thank you," Bonnie said sincerely as she returned to stand before Kol. "Eric's my study partner for occult studies but he transferred here this semester and he doesn't really know anyone yet."

"It wasn't the reception I had imagined," Kol frowned.

"We did come single tonight," Bonnie reminded him pointedly, "it the tradition of the Broken Hearts dance." She shrugged. "Want to start over?"

"I'd like that"

"Okay," Bonnie smiled brightly, "not that your ego needs any help but that tuxedo does things to me," Bonnie said as her eyes roamed over him. Kol didn't need her to elaborate.

"Well you look delicious," he said and as his eyes roamed over her Bonnie blushed. She felt like she was being exposed right there in public! She could feel her temperature rising just by him looking at her! God help her if he touched her!

"Mind if I have this dance?" Elijah asked Elena where her dance partner had just moved on to another. She smiled brightly for him and Elijah gave her an actual smile back – not a smirk but a full-on smile.

"I'd mind if you didn't" Elena said encouragingly. _Can You Feel the Love Tonight_ sung by Elton John came on and Elijah twirled her into the dance form. As they began to dance the other students stepped to the side watching them. Kol and Bonnie joined them and a moment later Klaus dipped Caroline before falling in perfectly with the steps his brothers were doing.

Caroline had on a white, silk gown that stopped at mid-thigh with three-quarter length sleeves and a demure front neckline. The back of the gown had a drape to it and was completely out to the small of her back. She had accessorized with a sizable gold rope necklace and a beautiful gold bracelet. Klaus had his hand possessively sprawled across the bare expanse of her back. Her hair was down and curly in the back but swept up in the front to support her own little white fascinator with accents of the same red heart tulle from Bonnie's dress.

"You look ravishing tonight darling," Klaus growled against her ear and Caroline trembled in his arms.

Elena and Elijah couldn't pull their eyes from one another if they tried and it didn't matter what steps he chose to do her body was so in tune with his that she seemed to follow him effortlessly. There was a flurry of whispers around them as the other students watched dancing the way it was meant to me done.

If anyone doubted in love then watching the Mikaelson brothers hold these three girls in their arms must surely put that to rest. Soon they were joined by others who had learned to dance classically – some practicing for the ball already and some from the Country club set. Kol leaned close and whispered softly to Bonnie as they listened to the words.

"Can you feel it Bonnie," he whispered softly. Bonnie trembled in his arms.

"Elena, be my date for the Debutante Ball darling," he said before they turned sharply in the waltz and he smiled as she was almost breathless knowing that it had little to do with the dancing and most assuredly everything to do with the feelings between them. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off of him.

"Yes," Elena smiled.

As the song came began to slow as it drew to a close the three brothers dipped the ladies in their arms and Klaus held Caroline with one hand to her back while his other hand started from her chin and ran over her body drawing her back up to him as though she were on invisible strings. Kol flipped Bonnie over smiling as she gasped a little and he drew her back up so her back was against his front and his arms wrapped tenderly around her. Elijah followed Elena down and in front of everyone kissed her. It was brief and chaste but the look in Elena's eyes as they fluttered back open told him everything he wanted to know. He drew her back up and the three men twirled the ladies out of the dance form before each bowing to them.

There was a chorus of 'wow', 'OMG' and 'amazing' circulating around the entire room. The girls were blushing as they left the dance floor and a livelier number came on.

The dance had been a huge success. Everyone seemed to be having a fantastic time. They had been dancing for two hours now and though they had mostly danced with Klaus, Elijah and Kol the girls had indulged a couple other requests.

Presently Kol was out on the dance floor with a blond who wanted desperately to dance the way she'd seen earlier but it was hard with no connection and no experience so Kol was making the best of a tricky situation. Elijah and Elena were dancing while Klaus and Caroline had disappeared for a corner a while ago. They had only been a half hour into the dance when they'd had to compel all of the chaperones.

Bonnie had danced the last two fast dances with Eric again and now as Kol scanned the room he didn't see her anywhere. About the time he finally finished the dance with the blond he joined Elijah and Elena.

"Where is Bonnie?" he asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Elena frowned. "She said she was feeling stuffy and hot in here but that's been a while ago." Suddenly Kol's panic skyrocketed and he took off towards the hallway. Elijah hurried after him wordlessly and Elena followed along as well. The cold air was bracing as they hurried outside. Kol scanned the area but didn't see any sign of her. He hurried down the path that led to the side of the building and then flashed away. As Elijah and Elena made the corner Elena gasped in horror.

Bonnie was on her knees with Eric's very still body cradled on her lap. Her lips were stained red with blood and she was licking the rest of it off of her fingers. She was euphoric at the moment and still high on all of the blood.

"Damnit," Kol cursed as he dropped to his knees. "Bonnie…Bonnie what are you doing?" he worried. He felt the young man for a pulse then looked to the other two and shook his head. Eric was gone. That was about the time Bonnie began to tremble and the tears began to escape down her cheeks. Elena was already crying.

"Is he…Oh my God…I just wanted some fresh air and we were talking and then…" Bonnie began but then the bloodlust seemed to take over again, "oh the blood…" she trailed her finger in some still oozing from the wound and sucked it off her finger. Her eyes were so dark as she stared at them.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV


	15. Chapter 15

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 15**

It had taken Elijah and Klaus both to get her down off the blood high. Kol had been little help because he was being flooded with Bonnie's emotions. Rebekah had cut him off after two bags of blood and a bottle of scotch before they had a real rampage on their hands. They first night they had all stayed up with her and then the next day they decided she needed to go to classes if only to ensure that there wasn't any suspicion on her. Her look of devastation was thoroughly convincing and of course, Stefan and Rebekah had done a fantastic job of eliminating any evidence.

Three days later Bonnie was still wallowing in the death of Eric and the girls were trying their hardest to calm her down without the use of Rebekah's compulsion and the numerous vials of vervain they had in case one of them let loose and became a ripper.

"Come on Bonnie!" Elena called to her. "I know that you feel guilt for killing Eric but you can't just lock yourself in the room and pretend to be the epitome of calm and controlled anymore!"

Bonnie didn't respond and Caroline decided it was time to call out the big guns-the Mikaelson brothers.

"Bonnie Bennett! If you don't open this door at this very minute then I'm going to call Klaus and get him and the other two brothers to come here and get you to talk to us!"

Bonnie still didn't respond and as Caroline was just about to call the men, Rebekah smiled and pointed in their direction and surprisingly, they weren't alone as Stefan followed behind them.

Rebekah fluttered into his arms and he pecked her lips. "I've already been informed of what had happened a couple of weeks ago." He looked at the door sadly thinking of how he'd found out Bonnie had been turned and compelled to forget until recently.

Rebekah sighed sadly as she looked at the door.

"I think that Mr. Salvatore here and Elena could actually talk to Bonnie about what happened." Elijah told them softly as he moved to stand behind Elena and placed his hand delicately on her lower back. Elena shivered and moved closer to him.

Stefan managed to get in with Elena and both saw how depressed Bonnie was. The only reason why Elijah insisted on these two to help Bonnie more than the others was because they both had shut it off-or in Elena's case-almost shut if off- for various reasons.

Stefan's humanity was lost because of Klaus and it took him months to regain all of it back while Elena nearly shut hers off to deal with the grief of Alaric's death and how she felt inadequate to Katherine.

She was like a feral animal, a bit timid when backed into a corner but once your hand was close; she'd snap and try to bite at you. Elena had a harder time trying to regain hers back to how it had been but with Elijah's help and his wonderful teachings, she managed to piece it back together.

To this day, she's still putting the pieces of her humanity together.

"We can help. We know what you're going through." Elena told her as Stefan watched from his spot near the door.

Bonnie shook her head. "You can't."

"Do you remember what I did to April Young when my humanity was on the fritz?" Elena asked.

Bonnie shook her head. She didn't know and no one would tell her.

"I killed her-ripped her throat out and drained her until every last drop of her blood was gone."

Bonnie looked horrified but Stefan moved and sat on the bed with the two girls.

"She regrets it but the regrets lessened." Bonnie had tears in her eyes.

"I don't want to lose my humanity." She finally cried and Elena rocked her gently in her arms as Stefan stealthily moved and opened the door. Kol was the first one in there and Elena let her go so Kol could hold her and tell her that everything was going to be alright.

Caroline, Rebekah and Klaus were surprised at what Elena did but as she stood up, she moved over to Elijah who kissed the top of her head and seemed to be comforting her.

Caroline decided to get involved with the hugging as did Rebekah once they pushed Kol out of the way.

Together, the seven decided to help Bonnie with everything that she's going to go through.

By the third night Rebekah wanted to stay with Stefan so Bonnie put on a brave face and told the blond that she would be fine. The truth was she'd barely eaten and she couldn't even stomach the sight of blood since it brought the return of the hazy memory where she killed a young man whose only crime was not knowing what she now was. For a while she wandered around the room aimlessly. When she realized she wanted something a little less lonely she rounded the hall and knocked on his door.

As he opened the door he wordlessly guided her inside. He studied her for a moment and gave a sigh of relief that her humanity was still on. He had been feeling her grief for days now but for the past couple hours he hadn't felt much of anything from her. He had become worried and was about to seek her out when she had knocked on his door.

"I didn't turn it off," Bonnie confirmed his assessment, "mostly because I don't know how…"

"I could compel you to never be able to turn it off," Kol said and Bonnie watched as he returned to the kitchenette and dumped a package into a bowl before adding water and putting it in the microwave.

"Why would you?"

"Because I like you as you are," Kol replied simply.

"You mean as I was"

"You're different now?" he turned to look at her. She scoffed. The conversation was interrupted as the microwave dinged. Kol removed the steamy contents and drained the water into the sink before adding some butter and the contents of a silver packet.

"You're eating ramen noodles?"

"Yes, oriental flavor actually," Kol said. "I made two packets." He doled it out onto two plates and brought one to her after he'd lifted her up onto his bed. Then he hopped up and joined her before taking his plate back from her hands. She pushed her food around for a moment before finally taking a bite as he gave her a pointed look.

"Why are you eating ramen noodles?"

"It's what I had."

"Why didn't you go to one of the cafes?" she asked as she took another bite.

"Because you're here and you might need me," he said. She ate about half the plate of noodles – the most she'd had in days. Finally she sat the plate aside.

"You can't fix me," she said with frustration. "I know you all think you can fix me but you can't!"

"None of us want to fix you Bonnie because you don't need fixing."

"I killed someone!" Her mouth formed the words though no sound came out.

"So have all of the rest of us," Kol said. "Oh but wait…you're upset because now you're no better than the rest of us. Is that it?"

"No," Bonnie said and suddenly she was wondering why he was doing this to her.

"Bonnie you're a vampire now. I made you a vampire because…because you're my mate and I want you. I want you to be my mate – to want to be my mate I let you down the other night and I'm sorry Bonnie. You can't hate yourself forever for what has already happened though. You made a mistake – don't let it define you! I did that and I was still doing it when I met you and I almost missed out on something wonderful."

"I'm not wonderful Kol! I'm a monster!" Bonnie cried out. As quick as a flash Kol whisked them into the bathroom holding her from behind as she faced the mirror.

"What do you see Bonnie? Tell me what you see!" Kol ordered.

"A monster!" Bonnie trembled.

"Look harder!" Kol ordered again. She stared at the mirror as two more tears slipped down her face. Kol raised a hand and gently swept them away. "I see a beautiful young woman that is smart, kind and fiercely independent. I see a woman who loves her friends and will do anything for them – a woman who loves with her whole heart. I see the woman that fate chose to be my mate and I want you Bonnie! I want you because you make me a better person. You have brought back my humanity. This was a set-back Bonnie but so help me I will help you get back on track."

Elena stared at the application again as she wandered across the common. Rebekah had brought home applications for Caroline, Elena and Bonnie to be Debutantes. Elena hadn't even thought about it because she didn't think she had any chance of being picked. She was thrilled just to attend.

She sat down on a bench and read the next essay question. _What do you want out of life?_

She laughed lightly as she stared at the paper. What did she want out of life? She could think of a hundred things she should put on this paper but when it boiled down to it she knew what she wanted. With a laugh she resolutely decided to write down the truth and nothing but the truth.

Elijah was grading Elena's newest paper when he found a packet in the middle of it. It turned out to be Elena's Debutante application. As he flipped through reading it one question jumped out at him; _What do you want out of life?_ As soon as he began reading it he realized this was not the application she had intended on submitting – this was the truth.

 _I want a love that lasts for eternity with a man that cherishes me, a partner that will always respect who I am as a person and allow me to make my own decisions. I want to love a man with my whole heart and have that love returned. I want to see the world and then see it again. I want to live with a big family of brothers and sisters who may fight like small children but at the end of the day really love each other and would do anything for one another. I want to be able to say a thousand years from now that I have truly lived and truly loved. I want to stop being afraid and start taking chances that lead to my own happiness. I want to look the man that I am in love with in the eyes and see that love returned for the all of time._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	16. Chapter 16

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 16**

The only person that really saw Caroline all week was Klaus. There were a billion rehearsals and dress fittings the week running up to the performance. In fact Thursday night Caroline was so worn that Klaus had found her asleep on the floor of his office. He had sat down on the floor next to her and let her sleep the night away.

Finally the night of the performance came and Caroline gasped as Rebekah pulled the strings of her corset.

"Dear God I can barely breathe!" Caroline gasped.

"You'll be fine," Rebekah smiled. "It'll be worth it when you set foot on the stage. They won't be able to take their eyes off you!" Once she had tied off the corset Rebekah slipped the pale blue gown over Caroline's head. It had a low-cut rounded neckline with a small ruffle trim. The back had a string of tiny buttons. It had an empire waist and the floor-length skirt was barely considered a-line. It was revealing without being distastefully so. Caroline's hair was tons of curls pinned atop her head and some dripping down. She looked like a goddess.

There was a knock at the door and once Rebekah called 'enter' Klaus appeared. He paused a moment as he took Caroline in. She was everything he had imagined and more. He smiled with delight.

"Rebekah you are a master. She looks fantastic. You took my description to heart and it is a masterpiece," Klaus said and Rebekah was glowing with her brother's praise. This was such a change from the usual that she hardly knew what to do.

"Christine, or should I say Caroline; you look exquisite this evening. You are, however, missing one little thing." He stepped behind her and as he released his fist in front of her a sparkle of diamonds cascaded before her eyes. As he fastened it to her neck the necklace was a brilliant blue heart-shaped pendant with diamond scroll-work up the chain on either side. Caroline gasped as she took it in.

"That is not costume jewelry," Rebekah smiled as she took it in.

"It's beautiful…a sapphire right?" Caroline admired it in the mirror. Klaus nodded.

"Now I want you to go out there and think of whoever makes you sing like the goddess you were last night in rehearsal my little song bird," Klaus said. Caroline reached up and straightened the bowtie of his tuxedo.

"Break a leg!" Bekah called before she hurried off to join Stefan at their seats. Klaus hesitated a moment but then leaned in and kissed Caroline deeply a moment. By the time she opened her eyes he was gone.

"I'm so excited! I know Caroline is going to be fabulous!" Elena enthused and the others agreed. They all took their seats as the house lights dimmed. Klaus stepped out to introduce the production and Elijah realized he had not seen his brother this happy in a long time.

Kol seemed to be using most of his concentration on Bonnie since it was her first time really out since the Broken Hearts dance a week ago. Klaus left the stage and bounded down to take the empty seat next to Elijah. Soon the music began and Caroline made her first entrance. From the first time she sang the audience seemed to be enthralled and by the intermission everyone was buzzing.

Elijah ordered a champagne delivery for everyone and Kol offered Bonnie a flask from his jacket.

"No thank you," Bonnie said gently.

"Bonnie you are going to drink this or so help me…" Kol growled. Bonnie glared at him but took the flask anyhow and took a few sips before handing it back. She smiled gratefully as the champagne arrived and took a sip from her flute.

The second half of the performance was even better than the first and as the closing song was being performed Elijah whispered to Klaus, "Bravissimo Niklaus. Your talents never cease to amaze me when you apply yourself."

"Thank you brother." By the time the curtain rose for curtain call it was a full standing ovation. Elena and Bonnie were clapping their hearts out as Caroline took her bow.

No one knew that he was there hiding in the wings but he was and he felt anger that some pathetic little boy was the one who was 'wooing' his obsession – his angel - and it was, after all, due to him that Amber had a terrible accident.

Caroline was the one who should be playing Christine and here she was, playing the role meant for her to play. Leaving, he went to her dressing room and over to her vanity where he placed her favorite flowers-a bunch of Pleione Orchids along with three beautiful white roses-and a note for her to always remember who it was that loves her more than Tyler had ever loved her.

Once Caroline was finished with her performance and the play was over, she went over to her vanity and smiled as she saw the flowers. Picking up the note, she paled and nearly screamed while she was still in costume.

 _My love for you is all encompassing and consuming. It will be you and I forevermore._

 _Yours for eternity,_

 _Your Phantom_

Klaus, who was there to watch her and help her with the costume, went straight to her and saw the note. Reading it, his face reddened in anger and he was growling angrily.

"I want him found so I can kill him!" Elijah was in shock and put his hand to his heart before he pinched himself. Realizing that it hurt, he knew then that this was no dream but the reality and Klaus had finally found someone to love him and whom he truly loves.

Hell hath no fury like the Originals who were ready to shed blood.

"Caroline you were amazing!" Bonnie enthused as soon as she appeared. Elena and Bonnie hurried to give her a big hug.

"Thank you," Caroline smiled.

"I've seen performances on Broadway with less feeling and heart," Elijah smiled. Caroline gave her best attempt at a curtsey.

"You might want to work on that before the Debutante Ball," Kol smirked.

"Have any of you turned your applications in yet?" Rebekah prodded. All of the girls looked around. Rebekah frowned.

"What do you want to do now Caroline? It's your night!" Bonnie smiled.

Caroline was tapping her pen to her chin as she thought about why she should be chosen to be a debutante when it hit her.

Scribbling out her answer, she smiled.

 _Why do you want to do this?_

 _I want to be able to say that I did something so amazing that I had always wanted to do since I was a child and I want to be proud of what I have done as well as show everyone that despite my age, I am wise. I want to do this because I want to prove to myself that even girls like me with the biggest dreams can do anything that they want._

Caroline smiled and had no idea that she was being watched by two people.

Bonnie was also scribbling but when she left her packet in Kol's dorm by accident as she was almost late to Occults study, he flipped through and read it.

What is it that you want out of life?

 _I want to find something and someone that makes me feel special and to share that love with my prince charming. I want to tell someone that I love them unconditionally and see them return that same sentiment._

Kol smiled and knew just what to do.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	17. Chapter 17

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 17**

Bonnie sat on Kol's bed staring at the envelope before her. It had been in her campus mailbox this afternoon and now she was staring at it nervously. She worked her lower lip nervously with her teeth.

"Bonnie open it. I just know you were chosen," Kol attempted.

"But what if I wasn't?" Bonnie worried.

"Do you want me to open it for you?" he offered.

"No" She continued to stare at the envelope and suddenly Kol snatched it up and ripped the envelope open.

"Okay now you're halfway there," Kol grinned. At his childish antics Bonnie laughed and realized how silly she was being. She unfolded the letter and then began squealing and hugging Kol. Hugging soon gave way to kissing and it was a full ten minutes later before Kol pronounced, "I am _so_ glad that you got in. It's working out great for me."

Elena handed her envelope to Elijah.

"Would you please do the honors?" she asked. He opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

"Are you sure?" he asked as Elena paced before him.

"I don't think I could do it…" Elijah nodded and unfolded the letter.

"Dear Miss Gilbert, it is our sincerest honor to declare you a debutante for the season and to sponsor your introduction to society at the Debutante Ball on the eve of the 17th of April. Please respond promptly with your chosen escort. We will be sending you an official itinerary for preparation in the coming week. Again congratulations. Yours cordially – some committee."

"I did it! I got in!" Elena squealed.

"Oh my God I did it!" Caroline squealed jumping up and down as she clutched the letter. Klaus was sprawled on the couch in his apartment watching with great amusement.

"I am an official debutante of the season," Caroline pronounced.

"Allow me to escort you," Klaus offered.

"I don't know," Caroline hesitated. Klaus flashed before her.

"I want to take you Caroline," he said in a husky tone. Then his hand moved to cradle the back of her neck and a moment later his lips were on hers. They were soft and sweet and she gasped at the sensation of his lips on hers. He took it as an invitation as his tongue slipped into her mouth. Oh heaven help her he tasted like scotch! She resisted only a moment and then her arms wound around his neck and she was kissing him back.

As they broke for breath she took a couple of steps back to clear her head but with a wolfish grin Klaus continued to pursue her. When her back bumped the granite of the kitchen island Caroline knew she was caught. Klaus gripped her by the hips and his thumbs just slipped under her top to caress dizzying circles on her skin there while his lips met hers again. Her heart was racing and her legs were turning to jelly. He hefted her onto the counter top and nestled between her legs to continue the fiery assault of his mouth on hers while her hands gripped his curly blonde hair. Finally she bit his lower lip with her human teeth and he growled with satisfaction.

She was kissing him equally then giving in to all the things that she shouldn't. Of course what was to stop her now? Bonnie and Elena each had an original brother so it's not like they could judge? Klaus really did seem to be trying to turn over a new leaf since he had come back into her life. Finally when she simply had to catch her breath – mental and physical – she pulled back from him only a couple of inches. Their foreheads were still touching. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"If I said yes you'd have to promise not to ruin this for me…"

"I wouldn't dream of it love," Klaus grinned and Caroline felt her insides begin to melt all over again.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	18. Chapter 18

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 18**

The girls had been squealing about their big news for half an hour while the brothers were each on their second glass of scotch. The excitement had died down for a moment but Caroline had said something and the bouncing, hugging and squealing had started up again. Klaus looked to Elijah with exasperation.

"You don't want them to ever lose that kind of excitement Klaus," Elijah spoke gently, "it's part of what makes them such a breath of fresh air in our lives."

"Kol would you be my escort?" Bonnie asked after she'd stolen his drink from his hand and polished the entire thing off in one gulp for courage. "If you don't want to that's fine. I can pick someone else."

"It would be an honor," Kol replied as he gave his little witch a smoldering look.

"You do know we'll be required to attend dance and etiquette classes and we'll be evaluated on how we conduct ourselves…"

"You forget I enjoy a challenge darling," Kol smirked.

"Well Bonnie managed to pick an escort and she's the shyest of the three of you," Klaus teased.

"Elijah already asked me a couple of weeks ago – unless you've changed your mind now that I'm participating and not just attending."

"Not at all," Elijah smirked enjoying the look of consternation on Klaus' face as he realized both brothers had beat him to it. Klaus quirked a brow at Caroline and she quirked a brow of her own.

Klaus caught up with Caroline and Bonnie as they were walking to class the next day.

"Good morning Caroline"

"Good morning Klaus"

"So I realized that you're probably nervous," Klaus grinned, "so I'll just say yes."

"Yes to what?" Caroline asked as they continued to walk along.

"Yes to being your escort for the ball."

"I didn't ask you to escort me to the ball," Caroline replied.

"Who did you ask?" Klaus growled fully intending to find the unlucky sod and set him straight.

"I haven't asked anyone yet," Caroline replied. She continued along with Bonnie leaving a dumbfounded Klaus behind.

"I hear you need some help wooing the baby vampire," Kol grinned as he flopped down in a chair in Elijah's living room flinging his legs over the arm as he settled with his two brothers.

"I do not need any help – especially not from you," Klaus growled.

"Well _I_ have already bonded with my little witch and I can tell you that while it's startling at first it becomes very pleasant," Kol shrugged it off with an easy smile.

"I do not need help from either of you!" Klaus downed his drink and glared at his brothers.

"I'm not the one that slept with my mate and then left her for three years," Kol replied.

"No you turned yours," Klaus growled. Elijah was watching the heated exchange wondering when he would need to step in and diffuse his brother's tempers.

"That is an interesting point – Klaus slept with Caroline years ago. Why aren't they bonded?" Elijah asked.

"How do you know we're not?" Klaus asked.

"I know – you haven't seen the changes in both Miss Bennett and our brother?" Elijah expounded.

"That's true she did-" Klaus began but Elijah cut him off with a glare before Kol could spring angrily from the chair. Elijah liked his furnishings in their current condition.

"Blood," Klaus suddenly interjected, "Bonnie has his blood in her system."

"That would make sense," Elijah agreed.

"So Rebekah we wanted to snatch you up before anyone else asks," Caroline began as they presented the blond original with chocolate.

"We want you to make our gowns for the ball," Elena said.

"Me? You want me to make your gowns? Really?"

"It would be fantastic. Then we'd have real designer one-of-a-kinds," Bonnie smiled.

"Sure I'd love to!" Rebekah smiled

Over the next week each girl got with her separately because they wanted to keep their gowns a secret surprise until right before the ball. They described what they wanted and Rebekah did some raw, preliminary sketches. Then she began to make the real, detailed sketches.

"So are you going to ask Klaus to escort you?" Bonnie asked when a week had gone by and despite Klaus' best efforts – and he had made some – she still hadn't asked him to escort her. Caroline smiled as she thought about Klaus' current new ruthless pursuit of her. He had taken her out to dinner four nights this week to very nice restaurants. He had been flirting with her whenever they were all together. He had also gotten her alone a few times where his mouth had sought hers and his hands had burned a path over as much of her body as she allowed.

"Eventually," Caroline smirked.

"Caroline Forbes!" Elena smirked. "You're trying to tame the original hybrid!"

"No I just don't want him to take me for granted. I don't want him to think I'm easy," Caroline said. "He really hurt me when he left." Bonnie reached over and squeezed one of Caroline's arms while Elena squeezed the other.

"We know," Elena smiled.

"I for one am proud of you," Bonnie said.

"Thank you."

Bonnie smiled as she sat in her Occults class when the teacher said, "flip your books to page 233."

Flipping through it, she paled as she read what the title of the chapter was.

Vampires.

 _Damn_ she thought wryly. She looked up and saw the teacher just staring at her with a glazed expression on his face. Cocking her head to the side, she realized that he was compelled.

"Everything that's been happening on this campus is because of Bonnie Bennett, Kol Mikaelson and Elena Gilbert." The teacher said and began to walk towards her with the intent to kill. One of his hands went into his back pocket and he pulled out a little gun with a weird design to it.

Aiming it at her desk, she managed to move out of the way when he pulled the trigger.

Three things happened after that and Bonnie couldn't explain what it was that she had seen. If she was tied up to a lie detector machine, the machine wouldn't pick up any deceit on what she was saying.

Kol came in, obviously feeling Bonnie's emotions of fear and anger and had decided to take her out for something to drink when he saw the desk explode into wood splinters. Fearing that one of them went into Bonnie, he turned the professor around and found out the man had been compelled to say the three things over and over.

"Bonnie Bennett, Kol Mikaelson and Elena Gilbert are bad luck."

He managed to knock the professor out (the human way) and smirked as he fell to the ground. Going over to Bonnie, she looked up and he took her into his arms.

"I almost lost you today." He breathed into her hair. He held her tightly reminded yet again of what a miracle it was that she had come into his life. He took her away from the classroom and called Klaus-who had a free period-to clean up the mess in the Occults classroom.

The young man smirked and knew that the operation that his sire wanted was barely progressing but he decided to mix up what he wanted and what his sire wanted together.

Getting rid of Bonnie would have to wait and he was patient.

He had to be patient if he wanted his prize-his very beautiful Caroline Forbes.

Walking away from the classroom, he was grinning as the seeds of doubt belonging to most of the students in the classroom were being sewn.

Everyone, in a matter of time, will believe that those three are the ones responsible for all the horrible things that have been happening.

"Bonnie I'm so glad you're okay," Elena worried when she entered Kol's dorm room at his reply to her knock. Elena hugged her best friend and then she hugged Kol too.

"Thank you for keeping her safe," Elena smiled and Kol was obviously surprised to receive such warmth and praise from the doppelganger. Bonnie smiled at Elena happy to see that she was changing her opinion about Kol. It was very important to Bonnie that both Caroline and Elena learn to get along with Kol. Bonnie was actually hoping he was going to be around for a while.

Kol just cocked his head to the side and gave Elena an easy smile. The next thing he knew they were all enjoying hot chocolate and playing cards! Bonnie was comfortably snuggled against him and Kol couldn't remember being happier.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	19. Chapter 19

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 19**

Once Klaus cleaned up the classroom, he went to his own classes but it was later that night that everyone went into Elijah's apartment on campus - where Elena was already - and Elijah felt a headache coming on as he began to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Let me get this straight…the _teacher_ attacked his class but before he did, he said that you, Kol and Elena were somehow responsible for what happened?" He asked slowly. Bonnie nodded and Elena sat on the bed, with her knees up to her chest looking glum. The glass in Klaus' hand hit the wall in his rage.

"Why does this sicko want everyone to think that?" Caroline wondered and Rebekah wanted her to keep that naiveté.

"He wants you it seems." Kol decided to be blunt. "So far-the only ones who were attacked seemed to be close to you. Amber was in your Drama class right?" she nodded. "Tommy was-"

"My partner in Chemistry." She was paling. "This guy is my own personal stalker." She felt sick in her stomach and Klaus glared at Kol.

"That doesn't explain why Kol and I were the only ones to get 'gifts' from him." Elena whispered to the room and everyone except Elijah looked at her.

"That creepy note and flower?" Kol questioned, making sure that he got it right and as she nodded, he groaned.

"She's got a point." Rebekah looked at them. "If this guy is only after Caroline, then why give Elena and Kol gifts unless…" she was now fearful. "…unless there's two creepers on the campus…" Everyone let that sink in and now Elijah's rage was nearing the boiling point. If there were two vampires on the campus who were using compulsion left and right, then the reasoning for why was now apparent.

"Do you both have any enemies?" Elena shook her head in the negative.

"My enemies were all turned and I ended them." Kol supplied.

"As it is," Elijah was looking at them. "No one is safe being on their own and even being in their rooms. If he has the level of access to the campus that he used today, then who knows what could happen next with you all."

"So…" Everyone wondered if there was a solution.

"So I suggest you pack up and move from the dorms into the apartments here," Elijah said, "one original in each apartment."

"How about it BonBon; want to play house?" Kol grinned and Bonnie rolled her eyes. Elena and Caroline were both blushing a little at the news.

Rebekah was sitting in her classroom where she was sketching out dress designs for her wedding (as the teacher said to make it for anything) when the inspiration hit her.

Each dress she sketched out raw came from those old ancient dresses that she remembered wearing when she was younger.

Her dress was inspired from the dress that she became a vampire in but she wanted it to be more sparkly and make everyone look at her more than once.

She decided that Elena and Bonnie's dresses were going to be more chic and elegant halter with a sweetheart neckline while Caroline's will have everything the same except for the fact that it will have a strap going over one shoulder.

She didn't see her teacher looking over her shoulder and smile.

"Such lovely work." The teacher gushed out before she smiled. "No wonder why you want to be a designer! These pieces are beautiful!"

Rebekah soaked up the praise.

"Thank you," she said as she tried to pass off her great works and the fact that she's already a fashion designer. She was only taking this course to hone in her abilities and to make some of her works more like a combination of modern and vintage which seemed to be working in her favor.

"Still…you are a natural Rebekah!" She said before moving onto the next person. Once she was satisfied with the girl beside her, she discreetly pulled out her friends' ball gown sketches to add more of her flair to them.

Seeing how Caroline's sparkled more than Elena's and Bonnie's, she decided that they needed that bit of sparkle.

"Subtle sparkles…" she murmured before adding the sparkles onto Elena's dress design. The crystals would be hidden but they would still sparkle.

She did the same thing to Bonnie's before another bit of inspiration hit her.

Smiling, she sketched out that Elena would have a sash in blush color and she should have her hair in curls though hers would nearly mimic Katherine's but be subtle as well.

Caroline's hair would be done the same way she had done for her family's ball back in Mystic Falls years ago and Bonnie's hair would look like how Caroline had her hair done for the Lockwood's Masquerade party.

Oh yes, she was pleased with her work.

"Caroline how did you fit all of this in a dorm room," Klaus whined as he had returned upstairs for more boxes. They had managed to maneuver a whole floor with four apartments that were all available. It was Saturday and everyone was helping move.

"It's been a challenge but now that our apartment has such big walk-in closets…" Caroline smiled and Klaus groaned.

"Less grumbling and more moving of the boxes," Elijah said firmly as he loaded up two more boxes of Elena's things and loaded it into the elevator. They had packed Kol and Bonnie first and now they were downstairs taking whatever came down in the elevator out to the truck. When they reached the apartment building it was another half a day of the same thing in reverse. Everyone was so relieved when they brought the last boxes up to the seventh floor. Thankfully Rebekah had ordered Chinese take-out and soon everyone was gathered in what was now Elijah and Elena's apartment eating.

"Klaus one word of advice from someone who has spent many a night with Caroline Forbes; she must have coffee before she functions in the morning," Elena said and Bonnie nodded enthusiastically.

"Well Bonnie is queen of the hour long bubble bath," Caroline disclosed.

"Elena forgets to add the essentials to the grocery list when you run out," Bonnie sighed and all of the girls nodded.

"Well make sure Elena has a little blood before bed or she'll be up in the middle of the night in the ice cream," Stefan spoke up and Elena turned to him in shock.

"Is that where it's all going?" Caroline, Rebekah and Bonnie gasped. Stefan just smiled.

Caroline smirked as she saw Klaus in the café that she was about to enter. He smiled at her and she felt her insides turn to jelly but she wasn't going to give in just yet. Walking in, she sat at the same table he was at but across from him.

"I'd ask how your day was but we both know that it was good," She told him teasingly. He gave her a wolfish grin and took a drink of his coffee.

"Would you like some?" he asked and as she got up to get it, he bought her favorite one for her. Taking a sip, she smiled.

"Thanks but that's not gonna help you." She warned and he nodded.

"I hope that it doesn't take too long otherwise I might find another Debutante girl and ask her to allow me to escort her," he said finishing with a smirk. Caroline's eyes narrowed before she decided to play along.

"Yeah-I was thinking of asking Jesse if he was willing to take me." His growl made her smirk widen slightly.

"Though there is this really hot blonde guy I thought about asking but he's probably got many girls falling at his feet," she continued. Catching what she was saying, he, too, decided to play along with her.

"I doubt it-he's probably stuck on some blonde angel whom he's been begging to ask him." She looked graceful as she looked like she was blushing.

They weren't sure what happened but it did. After they left the café, he took her back to their apartment and no sooner was the front door closed than they were kissing furiously. Her hands underneath his shirt and scratching up his back while he had her pinned between the wall of his room and his long, muscular body. His lips trailed heated kisses down her carotid before she pulled his lips up to hers and the kissing was intense. Once his lips left hers again, she moaned his name and he growled hers out.

"Please…" she managed to get out as a whimper before being blissfully lost in his kisses again. They weren't sure how long one heated kiss followed another but kissing and caressing had both of them nearly breathless when he smirked.

Though she didn't finish her sentence, they both knew what she wanted to ask him.

 _Please will you be my escort?_

"I thought you'd never ask."

This time, they each fell into their own beds in the apartment, deciding to go slow with this relationship.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	20. Chapter 20

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 20**

Bonnie smiled as her nose woke her first. She smelled something wonderful. Rising she made her way to the kitchen and gasped when she saw Kol in only his jeans cooking breakfast.

"Good morning darling," he smiled.

"You're naked," Bonnie grasped at the first words that came to mind.

"Not yet," Kol gave a wink as he smirked at her. Bonnie blushed as much as she could. Finally the rest of the situation registered in her conscious.

"You made breakfast. I love breakfast."

"Me too," Kol replied and they smiled. "I made pancakes this morning with sausage." She smiled and poured two mugs of coffee before they settled at the breakfast bar. In the middle of breakfast he leaned over and kissed her. She smiled brightly and reciprocated a couple of bites later.

"Oh bloody hell!" Klaus gasped as he encountered Caroline. "What is that?"

"It's a face mask – for the skin."

"You look like swamp thing," he pronounced and she glared at him. He walked into the bathroom and gasped. "Was there a small war in the bathroom?"

"Yes I had an epic battle with the hair dryer after it told me I looked like swamp thing," Caroline growled.

"Elijah do we need to make some other arrangement," Elena sighed on the second day. He looked at her for clarification. "You haven't relaxed a moment since I got here. I'm not a guest Elijah. This is as much your apartment as mine – actually more…"

"It's our apartment Elena," Elijah corrected. "I'm just not…used to you yet. I have never lived with anyone aside from my siblings before."

"Oh"

"Yes, oh," he smiled and then suddenly he caught her around the waist and pulled her down into a chair with him. He held her close, kissed her on the lips and then smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder as he picked up a book. "How's this for relaxing?" He punctuated the question with a kiss to the top of her head.

"Perfect," Elena sighed happily.

Stefan was watching Rebekah dance in the kitchen as she stirred a pot filled with Ramen noodles. He had grown used to her little quirks and the like but he had never witnessed her doing anything like this before.

It was refreshing to see and as she turned to look at him, she shut off the music that had been providing the melody for her dancing.

"I wanted to do something special for us," she explained smiling at him. "I know that you're usually used to your brother destroying the kitchen with his atrocious cooking recipes like his triple chocolate bananas foster or heaven forbid his deluxe chocolate pancakes with a chocolate syrup," even mentioning those two things that she had accidentally had one day and had promptly puked up still made her shiver. "I wanted to give you a taste of the college life that I'm enjoying."

He couldn't help himself as he went over to her and kissed her.

He was glad that he was living with her-quirks and all-as she made him really happy.

Something that he hasn't been in a very long time.

Klaus was in the living room of the apartment where he was painting a scenic view of Mystic Falls from when he was a boy. Ignoring the sounds from outside as he had opened the balcony doors, he could hear the front door open and close with a bang. Putting his paintbrush down, he walked over and saw Caroline laden with bags that came from his sister (as he was assuming this was her version of swimwear and daily clothes) along with grocery bags filled with a combination of healthy foods and sweets.

"I got everything that we would need." She told him as she went to putting the foods away and in their proper places. He was shaking his head when he took a peak into one of the bags and glared at it.

"Why did you buy so many clothes? You have two closets full of them and shoes!"

Caroline glared at him. "You can never have too much clothes and shoes! Besides, you have as many canvases and art supplies as I do clothes and shoes!"

She had made a good point until-

"What the hell are these?" he asked as he held it up for her to see and she snatched it out of his hands.

"They are for getting rid of blackheads on my nose you bloody prick!"

"You don't need it love-you're a vampire."

She rolled her eyes.

"Be thankful that I'm happy being a vampire otherwise there would be _other_ products in there that would make you squeamish." Knowing what she was talking about, he grumbled something under his breath and walked back to his painting. There's one thing that he's definitely sure of-life with Caroline just got interesting.

The thirty girls lucky enough to be chosen as this year's debutantes and their escorts were all seated at round tables for six. The Mikaelsons had thankfully all been seated together. Elena and Bonnie were staring nervously at the two glasses, the knife and two spoons on their right and the three forks at their left with trepidation – not to mention the small fork over the delicate china. Caroline was attempting to put on a brave face.

To even get to this point the men had practiced seating the ladies several times. Then the instructors had walked the room to check for posture. Water and juice – to simulate the wine – had been poured and then they had to pretend to eat their way through the courses. Kol drank all of his juice way too fast, Bonnie ran out of forks before it was over, Caroline kept getting caught slouching and ultimately had a scarf tied about her to keep her upright. Elena was carefully concentrating and had made it through the courses with the appropriate pieces of flatware. She was furiously trying to retrain her body to hold glasses the correct way but otherwise she was doing well.

Klaus and Elijah had received high praise the entire time. Kol had been praised save his over-indulgence in the 'alcohol'. He smirked and as he looked like he would make a smart remark Bonnie kicked him under the table earning them both curious glances as the tables turned to Kol's grunt - in the end though their first lesson had gone well.

For their dance lesson the women were required to wear heels and a floor-length dress. The men had to wear a suit. Bonnie smiled as she took in the sight of Kol in a suit. Did the man look fantastic in everything he wore? She was pretty sure the answer was yes. The first dance they had to learn was a quadrille and as soon as it began it was obvious to the girls that The Mikaelsons were familiar with the steps.

Very quickly the instructors made an example of them. It took a couple of run-throughs but soon the girls felt comfortable especially with the originals to guide them. Next up was the Viennese Waltz and the instructor's face lit.

"I hear that we have a few couples that can already demonstrate more than proficiency," she smiled. "Would Elijah Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson oh and Kol Mikaelson – my that's a lot of Mikaelsons – would you please demonstrate the Viennese Waltz with your lovely dance partners?"

Elijah, Klaus and Kol looked to one another before the stepped forward and extended their hands with slight bows. Caroline, Elena and Bonnie placed their hands in their dates' with unpracticed curtsies.

"We'll work on those curtsies," the instructor said. They men drew the ladies gently to the floor and the strains of a traditional waltz began. With the grace and mastery of several hundred years' practice the three brothers whirled their dates around in perfect syncopation and then they even got delightfully creative with the ending.

"Ahem" the instructor cleared her throat as the three couples still couldn't take their eyes off one another. "That was…well it was perfect." Soon everyone was trying to make their way through the steps and the Mikaelsons as well as the three girls were enlisted to help.

The last dance they had to learn was another variation on the waltz though this one had a hand off like the one at the Mikaelson's ball the men laid the dance out so that Elena passed to Kol, Caroline passed to Elijah and Bonnie passed to Klaus. By the time instruction was finished the girls were even more enthusiastic about their big night.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	21. Chapter 21

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 21**

Kol wasn't sure why the baseball game had to be cancelled today but as he walked through the halls of the college, he felt like there was someone there and when he turned, he saw a blonde haired boy.

"Hey Henry." Henry smirked at Kol. "What are you doing out here?"

"I needed some materials for my project." He reminded him and Kol smiled at him. He looked so docile with the way he walked and dressed, Kol hoped that Henry wouldn't be the creeper's next victim.

"Oh sure-that project for my brother's class right? You're doing the designing for the play?"

"Yeah." Henry sighed. "It's a killer-you know that I tried out for the part of the Phantom as well as Raoul?" Kol winced. He knew that his brother was picky with who he picks for certain things and that right there-that really sucked.

"Sorry man-maybe next time?"

"Yeah-maybe next time." With that said, Henry went into the classroom and when he noticed that Kol was gone, he grinned and began to smirk. _Oh yes, pretty soon Caroline would be his. He just needs to be patient and wait it out but until then, his next victims will be delicious._

Jesse was just walking when his name was being called and he ran, fearful. He wasn't an idiot-he's read the school's newsletter and newspaper but when he got into the chemistry lab, he felt something sharp plunge into his throat and blood splattered the walls.

Jesse was dead.

Bonnie could smell the blood – it's sweet, enticing smell calling her. She followed it down the hall and stopped outside the chemistry lab where it seemed to be strongest. She opened the door and stepped inside.

"Bon what are you doing?" Caroline asked as she joined Bonnie. Caroline could also smell the abundance of blood. As the motion sensor lights in the chemistry lab came on both girls cried out as they saw the body lying in a pool of blood and blood spattered all over walls and equipment.

"Oh no it's Jesse!" Caroline worried. She began to sob and Bonnie pulled her into her arms.

"Oh the blood Caroline," Bonnie trembled. She was trying to control herself but its smell was permeating her sense of smell in waves and she hadn't had any since this morning.

"Come on let's get you out of here," Caroline worried "I texted Elijah." They turned for the door but their exit was blocked by the arrival of campus security.

"Okay we're going to need both of you ladies to come with us," one of the guards stated. "We have a few questions for you."

"We have a problem," Elijah said as he joined his two brothers in his office. "There's been another attack. This time the victim was murdered – Jesse Eades."

"That was the guy Caroline was dating," Klaus frowned.

"One of," Kol grinned and Klaus glowered at him.

"Bonnie and Caroline discovered the body and are now being detained by campus police for questioning," Elijah continued.

"They're in custody?" Klaus frowned, "how long?"

"They don't have anything on the girls," Kol shrugged, "they didn't do it."

"How long can Bonnie go without blood before her preservation instinct gets the better of her?" Elijah asked.

"We've got to get them out of there Elijah," Kol worried as he finally realized what the real problem was in this situation.

"I've already tried but they are starting to see the correlation between the girls and the victims so they want to be thorough," Elijah said, "but I can get you in for a few minutes."

She had been in this room, alone, for almost two hours now. She didn't know where Caroline was or what was happening. She had given them her statement about finding the body stating that the door had been ajar, the two girls had entered, the lights had come on and they had found him like that. She didn't know what she would do if they decided they wanted her to take a polygraph.

At this point however the officer's prying questions were not foremost in Bonnie's thoughts. She was becoming increasingly fearful for the next person who walked through that door. She was so hungry! What if she couldn't control herself and she murdered someone – in a campus security room no less! She'd expose herself and could endanger all of the others! She just wanted to see Kol so badly right now! Actually at this point she'd settle for anyone that could help her.

"Hurry Elijah, she's losing it in there," Kol worried as he could feel Bonnie's needs and emotions, "she's so afraid and she's starving. If there's anyone else in that room right now their chances aren't good." They arrived at the security office and compelled their way back to the interrogation rooms. Elijah compelled the officer to turn off the video and audio and then admit Kol. Thankfully it was a small staff as Elijah compelled them all to forget that either brother was ever there.

The door opened and Kol found Bonnie huddled in the far corner. She was shaking and her hands were gripping her legs so tightly where they were folded against her chest that she was leaving marks.

"Bonnie"

"Kol!" Bonnie exclaimed as she flew into his arms. He couldn't believe how she had come to rely on him and how she now sought his comfort. Kol wanted to be whatever she needed from him because he now knew the feeling which had taken hold so tightly in his undead heart was love.

He wrapped his arms tightly around Bonnie and held her as she trembled against him. A moment later he felt the moisture of her tears against his neck. Nothing had prepared Kol for what loving his mate would feel like – how all-consuming it would be.

"Okay, it's going to be okay I promise," he whispered tenderly. "You're starving Bonnie; I can feel it. Why did you wait so long?"

"Caroline and I were just about to head back to her apartment. I was looking for her when I smelled the blood and thought I could help. Wait – you don't think I did this do you?"

"No of course," Kol replied immediately, "this one looks like more my style really – though I wouldn't have left all the blood."

"Don't say blood," Bonnie groaned.

"Shh…that's what I'm here for – take what you need," Kol said. Bonnie hesitated a moment and then bit into his neck. He knew she was only feeding but it still meant something to Kol. He had never shared his blood like this before. He closed his eyes and savored the sensation. She drank until he could feel himself growing a little weak and then she stopped. As she lifted her head he reached up and tenderly traced the veins on her face before they receeded.

"I have to go," he sighed, "the quicker I go the quicker we can be done with this mess and I can have you home in my arms." He forced himself to walk to the door.

"Kol," his name from her lips stopped him. "I love you." He flashed back over to her and gathered her in his arms. Then his lips crashed down upon hers and he tried to express all the love and devotion he felt in that kiss.

"I love you Bonnie and I promise it will be okay. I won't let it be otherwise." Then in a flash he was gone.

Caroline was sitting inside of the interrogation room where three security guards were questioning her about her relationship with Jesse.

"How long were you both in a relationship?" She rolled her eyes.

"He'd say ten months but it's actually four months-the first six he was trying to get me to agree to at least one date but I had been seeing someone else."

The man quirked an eyebrow at her and she nodded.

"I was dating two guys at the same time and yes, I know that it sounds bad." He pushed a file over to her.

"Each one of these victims is somehow connected to you." She looked and nodded.

"Amber and I have Drama together and both tried out for the part of Christine. Tommy and I were lab partners in Chemistry."

"What about the previous victims?" he pushed that file over to her and she blinked.

"I have no idea-maybe in freshman year but now, nothing. No classes." She saw one of the classes that the previous victim had and gulped. "But I know-" she saw the door open and relief swept through her. Her saving grace was Klaus who just walked in.

"Caroline Forbes couldn't have done it as she has been with me looking over scripts for other plays" the Original Hybrid said smoothly as he provided her an alibi. When he saw the files with the photographs in them in front of Caroline, he was angrier than she had ever seen him. "And showing her the photographs?" He glared at the man and snarled. "Next time you want to talk to her, call my attorney!"

Taking Caroline out of the room, he whispered, "we were told about what happened to Jesse and knew that you were innocent."

"The victims aren't just connected to me-they're also connected to Elena as a few of them were in her Journalism class as well as her English Lit one."

"So we actually do have two vampire stalkers walking around the campus? That's just lovely." He groaned.

Bonnie was allowed to leave with them and was in Kol's arms the second they cleared the building.

Elena and Rebekah, when they heard that the newest victim was Jesse Eades, stockpiled many cartons of Ben and Jerry alongside cookies, milk and every type of sweet imaginable for Caroline. Though she was dating him and another guy at the same time but was madly in love with Klaus (though she was denying that part) they knew that she needed this girls' night more than the others.

Elijah was worried as she was packing up some clothes, a sleeping bag and a pillow.

"Are you sure that you will be okay?" He asked her in a worried voice. She smiled up and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Pretty sure." She told him and smiled. "If you need to check up on me-just call my cell, okay?" At his nod, she smiled again and called out as she was leaving, "hope you have a great night with the guys!"

He laughed as the door closed. He had almost forgotten that Klaus and Kol wanted to throw some bachelor party for Stefan and had called him

As the girls were all huddled in Caroline's apartment, they had everything out that they would need. Caroline was the one who was picking the movie when she smiled.

"As sad as I am about Jesse dying," she told them. "I'm in the mood for horror and I haven't seen Paranormal Activity 2 in ages!"

Putting the movie in the Blu-Ray player, they began to watch one of their favorite horror movies of all time.

Mark was just pitching the baseball at the net when he heard his name being called. He knew that trouble was coming but as he went to grab the bat, it was gone.

He turned around and as he saw the creeper holding the bat, he screamed.

The girls jumped and screamed as well as Katie killed her sister and brother in law before taking her nephew Hunter away.

"Memo to self-never watch this movie at night!" Bonnie said as she had the shivers running up her arms and legs.

"At least the third one can be considered a prequel!" Rebekah said as she managed to calm down her racing heart.

Elena giggled. "There's bound to be more of these movies coming out in theaters right?" she asked and at their nods, she giggled. "I'm totally going to drag all of you and the men to see it!"

Caroline began to laugh. "Days before the next one comes out we'll end up binge watching them just to get them desensitized to them!"

The creeper grinned until a male voice said, "don't be sloppy."

Turning, he saw his sire was there with a girl from one of the sororities. "What are you going to do with her?"

He grinned. "She's going to be a nice little puppet for me at the moment."

The next afternoon, as the girls were each in the library, Elena was approached by Shelby who handed her an envelope and a blood red rose.

"He wants you to know that you belong to him." Shelby's voice was monotone and before anyone could stop her, she fell over with blood pouring from her wrist.

Caroline and Rebekah were over there to help her as others called the security while Elena opened up the letter and paled.

 _We'll be together soon_

Elena's stomach was twisting and she felt a familiar presence behind her so as she turned to see Elijah, he looked at the note and let out a little growl.

"Such a bold way to give you a note and a flower," Kol observed as the security team arrived as did the paramedics. Once they loaded her up onto the gurney, they didn't see the creeper walk out of the room with a dark smirk on his face.

His sire was being bold-using Shelby like that but he didn't care at all.

Rebekah smiled at the girls as the three decided they were all going to have the same appointment. Each one was in three of the many dressing rooms in her little boutique (it was part of the class that she needs a place for them to try on their clothes). She already had hers done and now it was the girls' turn. She had done a fabulous job with Elena's and had added a special little touch to her dress. As soon as she came out, Rebekah was trying hard not to squeal in delight at how beautiful the brunette looked.

Elena's dress borrowed elements from the 1490s; it was strapless with off the shoulder long sleeves ending with the large bell sleeve of the time. It had a corset back with antique lace covering just the A-line skirt and around the waist there was a sash in a blush color whose long ties went three quarters of the way down the back of the skirt. To add a bit of her own personal touch to it, she made sure that the dress's skirt had a bit of sparkle from the hidden crystals sewn into the antique lace covering it.

"I think that you look beautiful." Rebekah said brightly.

The only thing that Elena did was look bashful as she couldn't see herself in the mirror as Rebekah stood right in front of it. Stepping out of the way, Elena walked up to see herself and just imagined herself in her own fairytale. This was her dress and if she could, one day she'd be married in it. That was how much she loved it.

Caroline and Bonnie each came out in their dresses. Caroline's was a strapless mermaid gown of white silk with a delicately gathered bodice above the empire waist that had an inch and a half diamond belt at the empire waist. The flared part of the skirt was made of delicate chiffon in layer upon layer.

Bonnie's dress was a fit and flare gown in white brocade that fit her like a glove until mid-thigh and then flared into a large ball gown skirt. The flared part of the skirt was all one seamless piece in the front but two tiered in the back. Again, Rebekah decided to make the dress sparkle as she also did add the hidden crystals to it but she had sewn them into the tiers.

"You two look like beautiful visions!" Elena squealed as she smiled at them. "Oh my god! Kol's not gonna be able to keep his eyes off you Bon!"

Bonnie blushed as much as a vampire can.

The sound of Rebekah's phone going off made the blonde who was about to say something groan. Pulling the phone out of her back pocket, she read the text and sent something back. Looking at them, she smiled.

"Kol's worried about Bonnie. I told him that you're doing fine."

Again, Bonnie was trying hard not to be embarrassed but she looked bashful.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	22. Chapter 22

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 22**

All the etiquette lessons and dance practices had all been leading to today. The men had very thoughtfully booked the ladies a private masseuse, manicurists and hairstylists. They had completely taken over the pent house of the hotel where the ball was being held. The girls had woken early and traveled by limo to the hotel. They had stepped into the ballroom to have one last look at their hard work before the big event. They had worked almost non-stop for the last two days with Rebekah and it looked like the fairytale they had intended - though they'd had good bones to work with.

The ballroom had a second story entrance with a landing and two large curved staircases replete with gold railings and whose banisters now boasted gigantic silk floral arrangements every few feet. The arrangements were composed of white Dendrobium orchids, roses, peonies and several other flowers – all in white. Weaving through these arrangements were ropes of glass beads, pearls and white silk ribbons.

The floors were a beautiful white marble with a black and gold border around the edge of the room. It also boasted three gigantic gold chandeliers. The room was humongous but under the stairs were double doors to a smaller room where there was another chandelier and here there were tables set up with blush table linens and exquisite Lenox china with silver details. The Italian glassware and real silver service all seemed to play host to humongous elevated hand blown glass vases that would eventually house gigantic live floral arrangements of the Dendrobium orchids, white roses and other white flowers. Each table had hand calligraphed place cards in silver place holders.

"Rebekah it's perfect. Tonight we really are going to live the dream," Bonnie smiled.

"I'm Cinderella already and it hasn't even started yet…" Caroline said on a breathy tone.

"Well let's get started then," Rebekah said and they closed the doors to the ballroom and took the elevator up to the pent house. Their staff arrived shortly thereafter as well as several fruit platters and some champagne. The girls giggled as they popped the champagne and everyone began with nails or hair or a massage. They switched off all day as they went through being thoroughly pampered.

As it drew closer to evening there was a knock at the door and two men arrived with cases handcuffed to their wrists. The girls frowned but Rebekah calmly removed a key and released the men from their burdens and they quickly departed. To answer everyone's frowns Bekah opened the first case and lifted out a truly impressive all diamond tiara.

"OMG," Caroline gasped as she took in. Rebekah smiled.

"Did I mention every Mikaelson has jewelry? Some of our collection is better than royalty."

"No way," Elena smiled and each girl was giddy. Rebekah walked over to Bonnie.

"My brother wanted you to wear this," she smiled.

"Me?" Bonnie smiled admiring the truly stunning piece which looked like vines and flowers all made with diamonds.

"He picked it out especially for you," Rebekah said and she settled the tiara in place atop Bonnie's head before the hairdresser began to pin it in place.

"Please pin it in there really tight," Bonnie worried.

"Okay gowns before the rest of it," Rebekah said.

Soon everyone was sliding on silk hose and lacing up corsets. It took three of them to get Bonnie's gown in place and then Rebekah began fastening the nearly seventy white silk buttons at the back of her gown that fastened all the way down to the top of her backside. Rebekah had sewn the gown to be comfortable but fit her like it was made for only her – which it was. As she was doing that Elena slipped the white silk wedges onto Bonnie's delicate feet. Her toe and fingernails were both French manicure but her pinky fingers and big toes all had little diamonds set into the polish.

Caroline and Elena were able to slip into their gowns by themselves and then took turns fastening each other's gowns. Rebekah slipped into her gown in the palest ice blue. It had three tiers to the ballroom skirt with English lace trim on each layer, a corset lace back with a sweetheart neckline and off-the-shoulder straps. She stepped into her heels and pulled on her white, opera-length gloves as Bonnie laced up the back of Rebekah's gown.

Finally Rebekah returned to the cases the courier had brought and opened another section. She pulled out a diamond rope necklace with a twelve carat ruby pendant suspended on it and framed in diamonds.

"Elena, Elijah picked this for you," Rebekah smiled as she watched the girl's faces light again and she fastened the necklace for Rebekah and then handed her the matching teardrop earrings.

"Caroline this is yours," Rebekah smiled as she lifted up a necklace that was a beautiful scrollwork with sapphires, blue topaz and in between multitudes of diamonds.

"Caroline!" Elena gasped. Caroline smiled as she fingered the necklace. Then Rebekah handed her the carat-per-ear diamond solitaire earrings. Rebekah was wearing a necklace with the largest blue diamond any of the girls had ever imagined seeing in real life. She paired it blue diamond cushion-cut earrings. Caroline and Rebekah also donned gloves but Elena did not because of her long bell sleeves befitting the interpretation of her period gown.

"Okay ladies," Rebekah smiled. "It's time and I certainly hope someone is going to hold my brothers up.

"I just hope I make down the stairs okay," Bonnie quivered.

"Just find Kol and let your feet carry you," Rebekah recommended.

As the ladies took the elevator down and joined the other debutantes the men gathered on the lower level. They were all in tuxedos. Klaus and Stefan had chosen white jackets while Kol and Elijah had gone for black jackets and bowties. There was quite the crowd of parents waiting to watch their daughters enter society. No one from Mystic Falls had been able to make it though. The tall silver candelabras next to the staircases were lit and the men took their places.

Elijah couldn't believe he was having to still his nerves as he stood there waiting while some of the other young ladies made their entrance. He looked to the attendants and saw Rebekah standing with Stefan. He would have made sure she was up there if she had wanted it but she was so abundantly happy she had told him she had all she wanted.

"Miss Elena Gilbert escorted by Mr. Elijah Mikaelson. Elena is from Mystic Falls, Virginia…" was all that Elijah heard as he moved to take his place at the bottom of the staircase and when he set eyes on her he froze. She was gorgeous and that gown. His sister was playing with him. Her beautiful brown hair was falling in curls and her delicate hand moved down the railing as she gracefully took each step until she reached him. She took his arm and they exchanged a smile as he led her into the dining room.

"Miss Caroline Forbes escorted by Mr. Klaus Mikaelson…" the announcer began several girls later and Klaus took his place. He couldn't help the brilliant smile that lit his eyes and face as Caroline appeared. As she began down the stairs she smirked at him a moment before it was replaced with a demure smile.

"An unmatched beauty Miss Forbes," he greeted as she took his arm.

"Miss Bonnie Bennett escorted by Mr. Kol Mikaelson…" Bonnie nervously walked to the precipice of the staircase hearing her ball gown skirt swish with each step. She was so nervous. She looked down at the crowd below but then finally her eyes found Kol. He hadn't looked up yet but when he did the look that came into his eyes stole her breath away. She blushed as much as any vampire could and felt her feet float gracefully down each step – each one of them bringing her closer to his chocolate depths filled with so much emotions she was trying not to cry.

"Darling you've stolen me," he whispered so only she could hear as she took his arm and they walked into the dining room to begin the seven course meal. Thankfully all of the Mikaelsons were seated together. They made it through the meal without incident as the chamber orchestra serenaded each course. Finally it was time to rise and return to the ballroom.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	23. Chapter 23

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 23**

Elena could tell that some of the girls felt awkward with their escorts. Some of them were obviously friends and some of them seemed to barely know one another at all. Klaus could not take his eyes off of Caroline and what Elena saw in his eyes made her believe that anything could be possible. Klaus was a hundred percent smitten by Caroline Forbes. Elena found Kol and Bonnie amongst the couples walking to the ballroom and watched the stolen smiles and the secrets exchanged in their glances.

"He loves her," Elena let this whisper escape her lips.

"Yes," Elijah replied.

"You don't know who I'm talking about."

"One of my brothers?"

"Yes"

"Then it doesn't matter," Elijah shrugged. "The answer is yes."

"You're not even looking at him – Kol you can see it in his eyes as he looks at her," Elena smiled excitedly.

"You see the love in his eyes…" Elijah said and they took their place in line to begin the waltz. As she looked to him he had a half smile tugging at the corner of that sensual mouth. Elena stared at him for a long moment before the cues his body gave told her they were about to move. Two steps forward, turn, cross the aisle, turn two more steps. Then he turned her into the dance form. For a moment she was looking at his chest. Then she looked at the other couples and the ballroom – everything was so beautiful. She turned back to his chest again and she heard his gentle laugh.

"Elena," his voice was a husky whisper. As she looked up to meet his gaze her breath caught in her throat. His beautiful brown eyes were shining with his feelings for her. She trembled as she took in the depth of his emotions. She was trapped in his gaze now and she couldn't tear her eyes away as she tried to read all of the feelings sparkling in his rich, brown depths.

"Elijah," she whispered it was half a question and he smiled. He loved the way his name sounded on her lips. He loved the way her eyes lit when she looked at him and only him. He loved the way she looked in her gown. He loved everything about Elena Gilbert. He had waited more than a thousand years for his mate but he would have waited a thousand more if he had known it was going to be like this. She was perfectly imperfect and he loved every bit of her.

After the first dance the floor became open for anyone to dance and the debutantes weren't required to dance every dance. Elena smiled as Stefan bowed to Rebekah and guided her out to the floor. The Mikaelsons smiled as they were all on the floor with only a handful of other couples by the third dance. _Turning Page_ by Sleeping at Last began to play and as they were dancing Elena could not remove her eyes from Elijah's.

"This is for you," he whispered. As the song drew to a close he dipped her and followed her down kissing her as he brought her back up. It was admittedly a little scandalous even in this day and age but he couldn't wait another moment to kiss her as beautiful as she looked tonight.

Caroline smiled and as she disappeared from the ballroom and in search of a restroom. As she went into the hallway where she saw a boy from a couple of her classes there all dressed up in a suit.

"Hey Henry," she said warmly as she walked over to him. "Why are you here?"

He smiled and turned his head away before looking back at her. "I saw you and wanted to get to know you." He was partially being honest with her. Thinking nothing was wrong, she smiled at him as he was always so nice-it was how she remembered him.

"I think that you look much more beautiful than Elena, Rebekah and Bonnie." He told her. She laughed.

"You're so sweet." She moved to hug him when he took things too far by pushing her up against a wall and attacks her mouth with his.

Managing to get him off her, she hisses, "what the hell?"

"Do you know what I've done for you Caroline? I attacked Amber for you! She didn't deserve to be Christine – you did! You were so beautiful. I attacked everyone for you!" She was horrified but that horror was intensified as she realized that they were all exposed.

"Please…please Henry…don't do anything stupid." She pleaded but they fell on deaf ears.

"No! You are-" he got out until he was ripped away from her and she saw Klaus there, looking murderous.

"Caroline love," his voice was rough as he spoke. "Why don't you leave us to it?" She wanted him to stop but she managed to go to the other wall that was right behind Klaus. As much fun as Klaus would have, killing someone in front of multiple humans, he was not spoiling the girls' night and took him outside where Caroline followed from a safe distance.

What happened next made her worry if he was reverting back to how he had been when he was first cursed and when Katherine evaded him for five hundred years. Klaus had ripped off each finger as he growled, "who sired you?" and Henry never answered but he did cry out when the fingers went over the gravel. Each limb followed the finger and before long, his head was ripped right off.

Caroline was torn between turning away and watching. As Klaus looked her however she realized that she couldn't look away. He needed her to see him – to know him exactly as he truly is. Though she found it distasteful she watched. Klaus killed the young vampire but he did it out of love for her and a desire to protect his family. She couldn't fault him for that. Not one speck of blood on her dress but after that display of protectiveness he had for her, she felt happy that he was hers and hers alone.

He stepped into the restroom and cleaned up. As he emerged he looked as spotless as he had a half hour ago. She came into his arms and he held her tenderly. For a long moment he just stroked her back. As she finally looked up into his eyes he smiled and she returned it which made him smile larger. Then he leaned in and kissed her. It was a brief kiss though as one of the chaperones came upon them and herded them back towards the ballroom.

Meanwhile Elijah smiled as Elena could not take her eyes off of him. She had politely danced one dance with each of his brothers and once with a guy that had asked but the rest of the time she hadn't left his arms and the more he held her the more he wanted of her. He had promised that if she wanted someone else he would leave her but now he was seriously worried that might be a promise he could not keep. On the other hand if the emotions filling her chocolate depths were anything to go by he wouldn't have to. Was it really possible that she was already in love with him? As the current song concluded Stefan and Rebekah approached.

"Elena might I have this dance?" Stefan asked with a brief glance to Elijah.

"Of course," Elena smiled with a quick curtsey to Stefan. As he walked her towards the floor again however she looked over her shoulder to Elijah. Stefan made sure that he was dancing with her very properly.

"You look beautiful tonight Elena," he said softly.

"Thank you. You look great yourself," she smiled back.

"It's not just the outfit though," Stefan said. "You're happy Elena – actually you're more than that. You're in love with him Elena."

"Stefan…"

"No, Elena, you're in love with him and unless I am incredibly mistaken he is in love with you. I want you to be happy – that's all I've ever wanted since I fell in love with you Elena. You and I had our time but we weren't meant to be. You and Elijah – this is it Elena."

"You and Rebekah?"

"She's the person I was meant to be with Elena. I feel complete when I am with her and so at peace. She is beautiful inside and out. All I want is to spend each day trying to make her happy…"

"Don't worry Stefan. You know a lot about making girls happy," Elena smiled. "I am so happy for the two of you. Who knows – maybe we'll all wind up in the Mikaelson family?" She scoffed. It was a dream she didn't dare voice with any seriousness.

When the dance finished he escorted her safely back to Elijah who had just finished dancing with Rebekah.

Stefan was nervous as he danced with Rebekah until his eyes met hers and each move that he made, she matched with her own. He thought of her family's ball back in Mystic Falls, he had been put out when he couldn't dance with her but he smiled and pushed it to the back of his mind as he had her in his arms now, twirling her around like she was a princess or even that she had been made of glass.

"You do know that I am unbreakable, no?" she asked him teasingly. He nodded and dipped her before pulling her up.

"I know that," he told her lightly. "Though the only ones who know that are your brothers and the girls-everyone else here believes you to be a human girl." She nodded and as he spun her, he grinned and cocked his head, giving her a boyish grin.

"How about we dance the same way that someone in 1864 Mystic Falls would dance?" he asked her. She giggled at him and nodded. He put his hands up and hers went to grab his but he gave a negative shake of his head. Understanding that he was more proficient in this type of dance, she allowed him to lead.

He had wanted to do this dance for the longest time but when he had the chance, he screwed up and went on to become a closet blood junkie when the pageant was happening. Damon had stepped up to become his brother once again before everything went to hell as John and Isobel had reappeared.

This time, there was no trouble, he wasn't gorging out on human blood bags and he was with the most beautiful woman in the world as her escort. Life, he realized, was meant to throw out curveballs and this one was the best curveball of all time.

They were two hours into the ball when they performed a standard waltz that began with a series of near touch moves at the beginning. Then men lined up opposite their partners and Bonnie smiled as her gaze met Kol's again. She was not usually one for being on display like this but the rest of the world had melted away the minute her eyes had met his from the top of that staircase.

Her gaze locked with his now and she raised her right hand. As they came together their palms almost touched but didn't as they circled one another. Then they changed direction and their left hands flirted with one another. Finally Kol took her hand into his and wrapped his other arm possessively about her waist. He pulled her a little closer than was strictly proper but she wanted him to hold her close.

"Are you having a good time BonBon?"

"I feel like a princess," Bonnie smiled.

"You are so beautiful and I love you Bonnie," he said tenderly.

"I love you Kol. I was falling for you in high school but now…I love you," Bonnie whispered tenderly. Kol smiled. He glanced to the other dancers and spotted Klaus with Caroline. He had not seen his brother this happy in a long time. Kol felt like he really had a family again. His brothers and sister were laughing and loving. There was a lot less bickering and the blonde in Klaus' arms had plenty to do with that. Kol hoped that Klaus wouldn't let her slip away.

Then he spotted Elijah with Elena. His typically stoic brother was smiling. There was no doubt about it. He was completely taken with Elena and Kol knew without a doubt that Elena was in love with his oldest living brother. He had seen that weeks ago. She couldn't help but share it with the world – it was in the way she said his name; the way she looked at him. He wondered what his brothers would think now.

As the song drew to a close and the couples began to leave the floor Kol held Bonnie in place and as he got down on one knee she gasped and her free hand went to her mouth. Elena grabbed Elijah's arm and stopped him.

"Oh my," she gasped. Elijah couldn't believe what he was seeing either. He noticed Klaus and Rebekah had stopped as well.

"Bonnie Bennett, you are my light. You have slipped into my heart so quietly and made me into the man I didn't think I could be. You are so beautiful inside and outside. I love everything about you and I don't want to imagine my life without you in it always. My beautiful darling would you do me the highest honor and consent to be my wife?"

Her eyes had never left his and he could see they were brimming with threatening tears. She was trembling as well and for the longest time she just stared at him. He couldn't believe how many emotions he could feel coursing through his mate. Overwhelmingly though the emotion was love to depths he had never imagined possible – especially not for him. He held out the ring then a two carat cushion cut framed by smaller stones with a platinum band.

"Yes," she finally managed and he stood up, slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her all in one swift motion as the ballroom erupted into applause.

"I love you Kol. I couldn't feel more like a princess," Bonnie said tenderly.

"That's actually a title I can't give you. How would you feel about Duchess?"

"I don't care. I just want you," Bonnie said before her lips met with his again.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	24. Chapter 24

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 24**

"Bonnie! I can't believe you're engaged!" Elena squealed and soon the four girls were hugging while the men fetched their capes.

"Bonnie welcome to the family," Rebekah smiled. "Now you really are my sister! Now I've only got to work on the other two!"

"I can't believe it…I just can't believe it…" Bonnie was still trembling.

"I think you should wear that for your wedding gown," Caroline suggested and suddenly Elena was nodding enthusiastically.

"It would be perfect. At least I'd get to wear it again. I love this gown," Bonnie smiled.

"Well then maybe don't let Kol rip it off you tonight," Rebekah said so softly only vampires could hear her. Bonnie gave her best impersonation of a blush.

The men had helped the women into their capes and escorted them out to the limo. After a short ride they were back at their apartment building and they took the elevator to their floor. Kol grabbed Bonnie's hand and tore off the elevator both of them laughing as they made for their apartment. The others walked to their doors.

Elijah led Elena inside and then as her eyes were still locked with his he guided her into his bedroom and his lips came down on hers tenderly at fist but growing hungry. As his mouth left her lips he kissed down the side of her neck and then on the back of her neck as his strong fingers pulled the tie at the bottom of the corset and then she trembled as she felt him working the laces. He bent his head and his hot mouth settled on the exposed back of her shoulders.

Finally when the laces were loose enough his hands started at the top of her shoulders and tenderly slid down her arms pushing the dress down as he caressed her until it fell away and puddle on the floor. He turned her around to him and he admired her in her silk hose, garter belt and white lace strapless bra and underwear.

"Belissima cara mia," he spoke in perfect Italian. His lips sought hers again. This time his mouth traveled down to the tops of her breasts and then he kissed onto her abdomen before his hands glided down the sides of her body to settle on her hips as he knelt before her. He unfastened her garter fasten with his teeth! First the right one and then the left and as his hands began to slip the delicate silk over her lithe legs his mouth kissed up her thigh and her fingers tangled in his hair.

Once the hose were removed he stood back up and his mouth locked with hers again as his hands grabbed her backside and lifted her. She locked her legs around his waist and his possessive streak kicked up tenfold. As they kissed her hands undid his bowtie. He had already removed his jacket and she undid the buttons of his shirt. Her efforts were interrupted as he settled her on the bed and then loomed over her.

She finished the buttons on his shirt and pushed it off of his well-built shoulders; the look on her face as she admired his bare top half made Elijah smirk. Her delicate fingers reached up to explore his chest and he groaned as she touched him so tenderly – reverently.

"Elena," her name fell from his lips in a husky whisper. Her mouth on his yet again silenced him. His hand reached behind her back and unhooked her lacy bra before he flung it across the room. Then his mouth came down on her nipple and Elena released a moan of pleasure that surprised Elijah with its intensity. He lifted his mouth and smiled at her.

"Don't stop," she pleaded. As he leaned down to explore the other nipple she released a similar moan as her fingers fisted into his hair. As she had almost grown accustomed to the rising fire within her at the heat of his wicked mouth on her breasts he began to kiss down her middle and then his fingers slipped her underwear down and his very talented tongue slipped between her legs.

"Elijah!" she cried his name and he lifted his head to look at her.

"No don't stop," she gasped as the pleasure-filled tension began to ebb. He returned to his previous seduction and a moment later a finger slipped inside her as well and Elena gripped the sheets as she began to writhe with pleasure. He was relentless – driving her higher and higher until suddenly her world exploded. By the time the magical sensations began to fade away her eyes opened and he was smiling tenderly at her. He caressed her cheek with the back of her hand.

"I love you Elena Gilbert," he said with loving reverence.

"I love you Elijah Mikaelson," she echoed and he savored the way his name fell off her luscious lips. As his mouth sank into her mouth once more he began to enter her. He went slowly and tenderly at first – letting her adjust. As she opened her eyes to him again she was shocked to meet an obsidian gaze and all of his veins out. Then she realized that she had lost control as well but it was okay because she loved this man – all of him.

In a dance as old as time they met one another – rise and fall; ebb and surge. They were immutable forces as he made love to her with every tender emotion he now felt. He had performed this act many times over his thousand years but only a few times had he considered it making love and never before had it felt like this.

"Elijah…Elijah!" she cried out as they reached peaks of pleasure. His name coming from her lips at such a time was almost his undoing but he held on and it was her shattering climax that brought on his own. Finally as they began to calm he rolled onto his back and curled her against him.

"You are mine Elena – only mine," he whispered.

"Then you are mine."

"Always"

Elena was smiling as she was curled up into Elijah's arms after that spectacular night they had together. Wanting to surprise him, she snuck out of the bed and slipped on his white button up shirt before she went into the kitchen to start making breakfast. Humming to herself as she got the pan out for pancakes, she heard a knock on the apartment door.

Curiously, she opened it and saw a bouquet of flowers again with a box in the shape of a heart. She took the box but this time, she didn't feel the need to take the flowers into her hands to smell them before she shut the door.

She wasn't sure of what woke Elijah up but he was right behind her, his muscular arms around her waist and his lips going up and down her neck.

"Did you find another note?" he asked her with a nip to her collarbone and she moaned.

Dropping the box, the smell of blood and white chocolate overwhelmed her sense of smell making her feel sick to her stomach. Elijah, noticing this, scooped them up into his hands and tossed them into the garbage.

"It was flowers again but with the chocolate filled blood centers." He growled but she managed to get him to become preoccupied by her as her lips went over his.

He flashed them back into his room to make her his over and over again.

"I thought we might have to call for help," Caroline teased as the four girls sat outside on the grass of the commons.

"I mean you left us Friday and we don't hear a peep from you until Monday?" Rebekah added in. "Bonnie just got engaged and even _she_ managed to make an appearance Sunday for brunch." Elena looked thoroughly embarrassed by this point.

"You didn't?" Caroline gasped. "Bonnie said but I didn't believe it!"

"We did," Elena smiled.

"Well? Spill I want details!" Caroline squealed.

"Ewww! I don't want to hear that! He's my brother remember!" Rebekah looked affronted. Elena reached over and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"He loves me like no other man has ever loved me Care and that's all you need to know," Elena said with a gentle smile.

"That's more than good enough for me," Bonnie smiled. "I'm so happy for you."

"I'm so happy for you…and a little envious," Elena admitted.

"Me too," Caroline grinned.

"The older they are the harder they fall," Rebekah sighed.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	25. Chapter 25

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 25**

Everything seemed to cool down once Henry was eliminated by Klaus and it seemed like it was the perfect time to move back into the dorms or at the very least get back to normal life. They were all wrong as one day when Elena was walking up to the apartment that she shared with Elijah, there was a note for her and a bouquet of those same flowers waiting for her.

With trembling fingers, she opened the note and screamed.

 _You will be mine again darling._

 _Do you remember how we met? It is one of the best memories that I have of us_

She wasn't sure who it was that was behind her but it didn't matter as Elijah suddenly came in front of her. He held her close, wrapping his arms around her. He could feel her body shake and shiver in fear which caused him to growl lowly as his mate was being tortured by some youngling. Pulling her face to his with his fingers, he laid his forehead on hers and whispered, "I will always watch over you. No matter what."

She nodded with tears stinging her cheeks.

Henry's sire was smirking as he watched the noble Original with his newest obsession.

Elena Gilbert-the doppelganger turned vampire-who was his most beautiful dream that came alive…in a way.

He smirked as the flowers and notes should have given away to her who he was but apparently he has to be more… _direct_ in his perusal of her and he knew just how to do it. Walking onto the campus, he found Elijah's class roster and grinned, finding the perfect puppet to bring his plans to fruition.

Whistling, he walked out of there with a smirk.

Elena had made it in time for Elijah's class and as she sat down, the boy in front of her handed her a note with a shrug.

"This guy came up to me and paid me five hundred dollars to give you this-I'm not sure what his name is but he wanted you to have it." Quirking an eyebrow at him, she opened the note and wanted to puke as it fell from her hands. One hand went over her mouth and she caught Elijah's eye. Curious as to why she was suddenly looking sick, he picked up the note and his eyes narrowed.

There were pictures of her with him-one was of them at the Debutante Ball, one was of them in the apartment kissing and the last one was of them at the café with the others. It was truly official now; her stalker was taking it one step further than he anticipated.

"Miss Gilbert," he said softly. "If you want-you don't have to be here at the moment." Nodding, she grabbed her things and left the classroom to head out to her apartment when her phone went off. Fumbling for it, she saw that it was a blocked number and as her mind raced with who it could be she answered it.

"I see you got my notes."

Damon was back.

Elijah wasn't sure of what was going on in Elena's head when she said that Damon was the one sending her those gifts (even though he thought they were better for the trash or to be burned) when he called everyone to come to their apartment after classes.

Once everyone was inside, Elijah got up and locked the door when Klaus asked, "is it safe to sit on the couch?"

Elena decided to smirk and looked at Elijah playfully. He knew what she wanted to do at the moment and smirked.

"It's best if you stand." He was enjoying the reddening of his brother's face. "The couch was _really_ comfortable."

"EWWWW! TMI! TMI!" Rebekah and Kol shouted as they covered their ears. Caroline, Bonnie and Stefan also looked a bit green.

Elena burst into laughter. "You are all so gullible!"

Caroline and Stefan caught on quicker than the others when they realized that the two just decided to joke around with them.

"Why call us here?" Stefan wanted to know why and once everyone else realized that the two were joking, managed to calm down enough to listen.

Elena's joyful attitude suddenly went away and Elijah's joy turned to anger.

"Damon is here-he knows where we are and everything." Elijah's voice was cold and biting as he spoke. "Those gifts that were given to Elena and Kol-they were from Damon." He was angry that Damon couldn't follow a simple demand but he was also worried as he had no idea about how long that Damon's been in the area. Did he find them when they first started going to this college or was him finding them recent?

Caroline was the first one to go over to Elena and hug her as Elena was fearful of the notes. Now knowing who it was, she was afraid that Elena would be forced to confront Damon and when she tells him that she's with Elijah…well, the blonde was afraid that Damon won't take it well and do something stupid to the brunette.

Bonnie and Rebekah also joined in on the hugging though each was afraid for Elena in different respects. Bonnie, knowing a bit of what Damon did to Caroline while she was human, was afraid that Damon would take Elena and try to do the same thing to her while Rebekah was worried that Damon would force Elena to be with him when she was happily in love with Elijah.

She and the girls happen to be 'Team Elejah' as Caroline called it.

Stefan, on the other hand, was wide eyed and hurt. All this time, his brother's been here and hasn't gone to visit him? Stefan wanted to drown his misery in alcohol as he realized that his brother most likely hated him.

Kol and Klaus each were angry that Damon somehow found his way to be near the girls. The things that Klaus wanted to do to Damon involved draining him dry and making him disappear for a century…hmmm…he has the perfect mausoleum already picked out to hide a desiccating vampire.

Kol, on the other hand, wanted to give him the same beating that he did back in Denver and this time, he was hoping that no one would stop him from doing that.

Bonnie was on her way back towards the apartment after her classes finished at noon the next day. She had been feeling a little on edge as she walked but she was a little on the hungry side so she picked up her pace and hurried along. Suddenly she was pulled against the little used side of a building.

"Hello witchy"

"Not interested," she began to walk past him but he grabbed her and thrust her against the wall.

"Look Bonnie I know you don't like the status quo these days anymore than me. The originals had no right to drive Stefan and I out of Elena's life. If you believe for one minute that Stefan is truly here for Rebekah than I'm going to assume that you're one of those sad college statistics that gets into recreational drugs," Damon smirked.

"I'm pretty sure a marriage proposal as an undercover assignment is not Stefan's style," Bonnie said. "Damon if you want to talk to Elena then go talk to her but my advice is don't try to come between her and Elijah. They're destined for each other."

"You know that's all nonsense," Damon scoffed. A moment later Damon was knocked clear of her and Bonnie watched as Kol took the baseball bat that he'd come with from practice and began to wail on Damon.

"Are you okay? I could feel you fear and anger but I was across campus," Kol worried between hits to Damon.

"I'm fine," Bonnie smiled. Damon got to his feet then and faced Kol.

"Ah, now you see Bonnie the tiger is showing his true stripes. He can pretend to play house with you and you can even dress it up with a ring but at the end of the day he's still just a monster," Damon said before his soliloquy was cut off by Kol striking him again with the baseball bat.

"Then what does that make me?" Bonnie asked. Kol stepped back a second with an almost malevolent smirk as Damon rose to his feet and stared at Bonnie.

"No!" he gasped.

"Kol's my sire," she said. "he turned me to protect me because I'm his mate and he loves me." With anger and more bravado than Kol had seen an arrogant young vampire muster against him in a long time Damon charged towards the original. Kol gripped him and promptly snapped his neck before releasing him to drop to the ground. Deciding a little more caution was called for he picked up Damon's limp body and settled him in the nearby wooded area where he was not likely to be disturbed or discovered before he awoke. Kol returned to Bonnie and stopped before her with a questioning glance. He smiled as he saw the now familiar acceptance and love in her eyes.

"I will never stop defending my family Bonnie."

"I know. Can we go back to our apartment now?"

"Of course," Kol smiled.

"By the way, I don't want to move back into the dorms," Bonnie said as they walked. "I rather enjoy 'playing house' with you." She leaned over and kissed him quickly.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	26. Chapter 26

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 26**

Elena was making her way out of the common when Damon decided to step into her path with a mocking smile that made her raise an eyebrow at him.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon." She told him lightly, edgily as the memories of those notes and gifts haunted her. She should be flattered but she was creeped out-especially with the photographs in the final note that he had some kid in her class hand deliver to her.

"Well…" he began slowly. "I wanted to see you and how you were doing. Did you like the flowers and the chocolates?"

"You should know that I hate white chocolate Damon." She sighed wearily. He scoffed.

"No you don't." He told her. "You only think you do because of Elijah compelling you to think that." She gave him a glare that was reminiscent of the noble Original who was out there, a ways away watching this little interaction and ready to go over there and defend her from the little monster.

"Really?" At his enthusiastic nod, she scoffed this time. "So you're saying that he found me when I was two years old, compelled me to hate white chocolate and then again, after completing the transition, compelled me to think the same thing?"

"Yes."

She couldn't hold it in anymore and she laughed.

"Bull. I've hated it since I was a baby and the last I checked-you really can't compel a baby. I'm not under any compulsion Damon. Besides don't you think if they'd discovered a human doppelganger they would have done something?"

"How do you know they're not – he's not? You know he has a thing for the Petrovas – all of you."

"This is different," Elena said gently, "he doesn't feel that way about me…"

"Then how do you know his love for you is strong?" she had the grace to look away from him and he was grinning. He just hoped that she would come to her senses about him.

"All I know is that whenever I'm around him…I feel safe and sound, perfectly content with him." She smiled as she recalled their nights together vividly. "He makes me come alive with the touches and trust me-he knows _me_ more than he knew _them_."

Damon shook his head. "I don't believe it! How could it have happened then?"

"How could love have happened?" she asked him sharply. "That's something that no one can answer-it's something that makes you feel like you're worth a damn and that's what Elijah makes me feel like-like I'm worth everything in the world! Everything I feel for him is real-no matter what you say, it is real!"

She side stepped him and ran from him, unknowingly being followed by the man who makes her feel truly loved.

Managing to make it to the apartment as she opted to stay in there with him, she scrambled for the keys when they were suddenly in a male hand and as she looked over her shoulder, she saw Elijah was there and he was smiling at her.

"I don't say this enough to you but I do really love you." He told her as he unlocked the door and allowed her to go in before himself.

She smiled and kissed him after whispering to his lips, "I love you as well my noble knight in shining armor." He scooped her up in his arms, shut and locked the door and carried her over to their room where they just laid on the bed and cuddled each other.

As much as Stefan wanted to say that yes, planning a wedding would be easy, he was wrong.

The second he opened the apartment door he took in the scene before him; flower petals were strewn over various pieces of furniture as well as fabric swatches, wedding books and magazines (he had even spotted a Disney book on weddings) and so many other wedding related material that he found the source of all this fast asleep with tear tracks down her face.

"Bex…" he whispered which made her sit right up. "What's wrong?" he asked as he sat beside her.

She looked stressed and he knew that when she was super stressed she tended to cry (which was something that he had prepared himself for).

"Everything needs to be perfect! Nothing bad should happen but what if something bad does happen or everyone believes my dress to be ugly! What if-" he cut her off.

"Nothing like that will happen," he told her as he held her in his arms. "I swear that it won't. Damon might but that's only if we get him extremely drunk and he begins singing Carly Rae Jepsen." He shook his head as he recalled his brother doing exactly that one-day. He had wanted to have that memory compelled away but Klaus was cruel, making him relive that moment for the rest of time.

"Promises don't mean much," she told him with a sniffle. "Especially in my family."

"They mean a lot in mine." He reminded her and just held her as he carried her into the living room and got more hands on in the process.

In the end, the invitations were 1920s looking with delicate black cursive writing, the flowers were all decided on (they were mostly roses and peonies) and the fabric swatches for the dresses had been declared though he wasn't allowed to know what was picked.

He would do anything for her to have the wedding of her dreams.

She inhaled deeply the smell that was uniquely him and her eyes fluttered open. His eyes were still closed and she took a moment to study him. She ran a hand over his six-pack abs and up to his broad shoulders. Then she tenderly caressed his cheek before fingering his slightly curly blond hair. He smiled and it startled her because she hadn't known he was awake.

His eyes opened and he smiled up at her as she nearly drowned in the pale blue orbs. His hand reached up and caressed her cheek before he gently guided her lips down to his own. The kiss was tender and gentle. Caroline smiled as they parted.

"I thought you were still asleep"

"I'll let you admire me while I'm awake if it suits your fancy," he replied with a wolfish grin and she rolled her eyes at him.

"You looked so peaceful."

"I slept well last night – when I slept," he replied and he smiled as she blushed as much as she could.

"Arrogant hybrid," she growled and his hands found that ticklish spot at her sides. She burst into laughter and he flopped her over onto her back before looming over her with a gentle smile.

"Caroline Forbes you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met," he said and has his tone been anything other than tender she would have laughed the words away but she didn't. Instead she lifted a hand and traced his jaw with her thumb before cupping his cheek and gently guiding his mouth to hers. "You are my light. I hated being away from you."

"I missed you," Caroline confessed. "I even missed being annoyed by you." They laughed lightly.

"I'm not leaving again," he declared. "To that end you can stop seeing that other guy. I don't share."

"I stopped seeing him a while ago," Caroline replied, "he didn't like your presence in my life."

"And you obviously did," he grinned. He exuded an air of confidence but in his eyes Caroline saw a hint of uncertainty. She loved when she could see his vulnerable side. It told her that maybe – just maybe – she really meant something to him.

"Obviously"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	27. Chapter 27

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 27**

"Okay Elena, I know I've been a dick," Damon fell on his proverbial sword as he had caught up with her on her way to English lit.

"You've been more than that," she growled and he gripped her arm to halt her progress. She turned to look at him.

"Don't you think it was a little unfair of him to just rip all the supernatural from your life – to send Stefan and me away; to leave you – without even asking you if that was what you truly wanted?" Damon asked passionately and she could see in his brilliant blue eyes the hurt he had felt.

"I did miss the two of you," she confessed with a sigh. "It did hurt at first and I wondered what I had done to make everyone disappear…but after a while I adjusted and it really wasn't so bad to have a couple of years where the worst drama was Caroline's break-up of the month. It was a nice change from all the life and death."

"Well they're the ones that brought all of the death into your life," Damon snarled. "Klaus killed Jenna right in front of you."

"You killed Jeremy right in front of me," Elena countered.

"Klaus killed you!"

"Elijah had a way to bring me back but in the end John had to sacrifice his life because of you. Damon you haven't been any better for me than the originals have. Once you and Stefan came into my life we attracted Katherine and then Rose who brought the originals into our lives. Good or bad I choose to believe that it all happened for a reason."

"So you could meet Elijah?"

"Yes, because I was supposed to meet Elijah. He makes me happy Damon. He makes me more than happy; when I'm with him I feel something come to life inside of me. I fought it at first because it scared me but now I don't want to ever stop feeling that way," Elena finished passionately.

"That's the way I feel about you, Elena"

"No that's the way you feel about Katherine, Damon. I saw it in your eyes from the first moments I knew she existed. The way you talked about her and looked at her picture. You want it to be me…I don't know if it was because Stefan moved on and wanted me instead of her or if it was because I was there and she wasn't; but it's always been her for you Damon," Elena said gently as they walked.

"What makes you think the same isn't true for Elijah?"

"My heart tells me. Everything I see in his eyes – everything I feel when I'm with him; that's him wanting me. I'm not some replica for him. He sees me for me. He loves me for who I am."

"Okay," Damon sighed. "Let's not talk about this right now. It's been almost three years since I've seen you. What have I missed?" Elena stared at him a him a long moment but it didn't look like he had any ulterior motives.

"Well let's see, mostly it's been classes and studying. Rebekah, Bonnie, Caroline and I have become a close group – we're like sisters. Before graduation Kol turned Bonnie apparently but then compelled her to forget thinking he'd give her a normal few years. Rebekah gave her daily doses of blood and everything else had been suppressed by compulsion. Bekah is here working on her fashion degree, I'm doing English and journalism, Caroline is doing hospitality in order to be an event coordinator and Bonnie is studying occult history though her heart hasn't been truly in it for some time.

"Yes well that's what happens when you get too close to an original; you get hurt," Damon said.

"Actually she seems to be coping quite well," Elena smiled, "and the change she's brought about in Kol – well that's nothing short of miraculous."

"You know they've been around for a thousand years; they can play a very long end game when time basically has no meaning for them," Damon said.

"You just can't let up can you? I thought maybe we were going to have a conversation like friends…I'm late for class Damon." Elena attempted to leave him again and he reached for her but a moment later he released her and as Elena walked towards her class she found out why. Kol was standing there waiting for her. As Elena met him he put his arm around her waist to usher her along safely to Elijah's class.

"Thanks Kol"

"Anytime Sis"

"Stefan…if it isn't the prodigal son," Damon greeted as he waltzed into Stefan's office and found the decanter of alcohol helping himself to a drink.

"Damon what are you doing?" Stefan asked with a sigh.

"Well I thought I'd come check on Elena and what did I find? Oh yes, the Mikaelson spy has been here with them all along and not only that but so have you! So the game was all on me right? They never meant to remove everything supernatural – just me!" Damon settled heavily into a chair with his drink.

"I haven't seen the girls before January Damon," Stefan answered firmly. "Elijah meant business. Yes, he sent Rebekah along to protect the girls…"

"To protect their interests in the girls! What is the end game Stefan?"

"They're in love with them Damon"

"That's bull Stefan! They're thousand year old vampires they don't love; they take what they want and move on! Is that what you want for Elena?"

"I want her happiness Damon. It's all I've ever wanted since I got to know her and after all the pain that we have caused her she deserves happiness more than a lot of us."

"What have they done to you man?" Damon frowned. "Stefan don't you hear yourself? You're under compulsion!"

"No, I can guarantee you I'm not. Trust me if they were going to compel me it would likely be to leave their sister alone," Stefan laughed lightly as he half-raised his glass in salute.

"That's another thing…you and Rebekah? You honestly expect me to believe that you've been here all this time – you haven't seen the girls and you're engaged to Rebekah?"

"You're finally catching on Damon," Stefan settled back in his chair with his own drink.

"Stefan everyone has had original Barbie including you, brother. You don't have to marry her to sleep with her!" Stefan was over his desk in a flash and stabbed Damon with a letter opener as he pinned him to the floor.

"Don't say another word about my fiancée Damon. I love her – something you don't really understand. If you mess with Rebekah it will not end well for you Damon and my advice to you brother is to cut your losses with Elena. She is not Katherine; she's not playing the Mikaelsons and their feelings for these girls are genuine. If you mess with them you know what can happen." Stefan walked from his office and closed the door leaving Damon pinned to the floor.

Caroline was looking over the short section of dialogue she'd been given for her Advanced techniques drama class final. Each student had been given a short one-person section of dialogue from various sources that they would be performing.

"I don't know why you even bothered showing up for the final," McKenna sneered.

"I know I heard she's totally sleeping with the teacher," one of the other girls chimed in.

"Slut" someone further down the group said ostensibly under their breath.

Caroline knew their dirty little secrets and if they want to spread a rumor about her, well she was a gossip when she was human and now she was going to make them all regret messing with her as well as starting up these rumors.

"Didn't you have a pregnancy scare from the Occults teacher while you were in his class?" she asked sweetly when McKenna paled. Caroline smirked and turned her attention to the others who had spoken. "Chelsea-how many men have you slept with? The last I heard was half the fraternities. Am I wrong?"

Chelsea blushed as everyone stared at her.

"I'm not a slut-you are." She smiled sweetly at them and went back to her section.

Klaus padded into the studio barefoot and in another fitted pair of jeans with a heather grey t-shirt. Caroline had to hand it to him he looked completely hot. He looked at her a moment as he took a seat in his chair in the middle of the stage.

"Caroline Forbes," he called her forward. As she approached him he frowned at her. "Your participation in Phantom will count towards your final but some rumors of a serious nature have reached me. That kind of thing is unsuitable in my classroom. Hand me your paper and please leave. You're not welcome back in this classroom!" Caroline stared at him in utter shock and looked like she might protest but she thrust the paper at him, gathered her book bag and left from the classroom amid a myriad of whispers.

"She's not the only one though-McKenna Scott your grades have slipped from Bs to Fs as have Chelsea Smith's. Both of you leave here now."

The two girls were horrified and left, angry that their easy class was now difficult.

Once discovering from his sister that Caroline was back in the apartment, he went straight there and as he began to turn the knob, he realized that it wouldn't budge.

"Caroline!" he called as he banged on the door. "Let me in! Please!"

"I'd rather not." She said and he hated hearing how sad she was. "I can't believe you did that! Do you know-"

"I did it to protect you from them! I didn't want them to hurt you with their words! Please!" He sounded like he was begging and if anyone said that he was, he would deny it.

He wasn't sure how long he stood at the door, his fist ready to bang on it when it suddenly opened and Caroline had tears in her eyes.

"I can take care of myself-I did it all the way through high school!" she told him and he nodded.

"I can't help it-you're my mate and I wanted to protect you." He whispered to her as he stepped closer to her, his lips on her cheek. "I only hope that you forgive me."

She looked at him and smiled. "I already have." She answered and kissed him on his stubbly cheek.

As the eight vampires that came out of Stefan's restaurant decided to walk back to their apartments later that night, they were intercepted by Damon who was walking towards them with his usual swagger. Elena looked at him as he stared at her with a mischievous glint in his blue eyes and she turned to see Elijah staring at her with such warmth and love in his eyes that she couldn't stop smiling at him.

Kissing him, she whispered, "I'm just going to talk to him okay."

The noble one nodded and kissed her back, smiling as she moaned lightly. "It will be alright my darling." She couldn't stop smiling and as she walked over towards Damon, she waved her hand. Elijah watched all of this carefully as he turned to the others and shook his head in the negative.

"She just wants to talk." He told them.

Elena reached Damon and greeted him with a hug, he moved in to kiss her but she dodged it.

"What are you trying to do Damon?" she asked horrified.

"Just stop denying this." He growled to her before he did kiss her. She pulled away and slapped him across the face. Tears were stinging in her eyes and she was glaring sadly at him.

"There is nothing to deny as I don't feel that way about you." She told him, watching as she broke his heart.

He didn't seem to care that the others were watching this and Klaus whispered to Elijah, "I hope you know that this-what Damon's doing-this type of torture will never end."

"It will end." Elijah growled lightly and knowing just how to end it. Elijah sped over there and held his mate in his arms as he was slowly calming her down.

"What you're doing to her is hurting her and I suggest you stop." Elijah's voice was dark and his eyes had darkened to obsidian.

"I can't stop! I've tried but I can't!" Damon shouted at him. "I can't stop feeling this way! Th- _She's_ all I need!"

Elijah caught what he was about to say.

They. They are all I need-not just Elena but her _and_ Katerina. Damon had fallen for the Petrova line and not the individual characteristics of each one. Elijah looked sadly at Damon and knew just how much heartache he was enduring.

Elijah had only three years of it-Damon had over a hundred. Elijah weighed the options in his head as well as how to word this.

"Damon…I had asked you nicely to leave the girls alone for a few years but you could not understand that so this time, I'm afraid the time for being nice is over and your only options are death or compulsion."

Elena's cries were muffled by Elijah's chest before she got out in a choked voice.

"You need to forget me Damon. As much as you claim to love me, you will always love _her_. I want you to find your happiness like I found mine." Removing her face from her mate's chest, her eyes were staring into his and he knew what she was going to say. "I want you to take the compulsion and forget all about me. This is the kindest thing you can actually do and it'll help the both of us. _Please_."

Damon nodded, his eyes misty from the unshed tears and as she let go of Elijah to hug Damon, she whispered softly, "goodbye Damon Salvatore." He nodded and as she walked over to her friends, the girls held her while Elijah made Damon look him in the eyes.

"You do not remember ever meeting Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett, Caroline Forbes and anyone with the last name Mikaelson. You never went back to Mystic Falls in 2009 and instead lived in New York. You came here to visit your brother and then you will leave again later tonight to go back to New York where you love your life there. You will find someone who reminds you what love is and can be. You will let go of Katherine Pierce and realize that life without her is what you have always wanted."

Damon said the same thing back to him, knowing that it worked as everyone except for Stefan decided to leave.

A few hours later after Damon and Stefan hung out at the restaurant, Damon left for New York and to go live his life to the fullest and without the memories of the Mikaelsons and the girls of Mystic Falls-actually, all of his time in Mystic Falls as well as everyone he had ever met there.

He was going off on a new journey and he was happy about it.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	28. Chapter 28

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 28**

"I can't believe we're finished with another year," Caroline said.

"Have you looked at your grades?" Bonnie asked.

"Nope," Elena said and looked to Bonnie.

"Too chicken. Caroline?"

"Four As and two Bs," Caroline smiled. "I'll take it."

"Wow it's nice to think about being out for the summer," Bonnie smiled.

"Yeah and I can't believe we're going to spend it in beach-front property – private beach front property."

Elena was looking for her favorite dress in the closet when Elijah's arms wrapped around her waist, kissing her throat lovingly, causing her to giggle.

"Elijah! I need to pack!" He shook his head and smirked.

"I wouldn't mind if you didn't pack anything." She turned and hit his chest playfully.

"Elijah," she began softly. "Do you want everyone to see me naked?"

His eyes blackened and he helped her pack. She rolled her eyes at him as they set to pack her things before going to do his.

Klaus was staring at Caroline's suitcases that one was packed with all of her makeup while the other was being packed with all of her clothes and even then it didn't look like all of her clothes would fit in it.

"My God! How did all of that fit into the closet?" he wondered and she gave him a look.

"It was all organized in the closet and now I need to re-organize them in the suitcase!" She huffed as she tried to pull out one of the shirts.

Chuckling, he went over and helped her free it from the hanger that it was stuck on.

"You're welcome love." She nodded and went onto try and organize the clothes while he just watched her before going off to pack his own.

"You do know we're coming back here right?" Stefan looked skeptical as he surveyed Rebekah's panicked packing.

"Flat iron, curling iron, blow dryer, styling gel…"

"I promise I checked everything off on your list – all three pages," Stefan sighed. "How do you travel all over the world like this?"

"Well usually we just go from one home we own to another and I have duplicates of all the essentials everywhere. As for my clothes I just buy another wardrobe when I get there."

"Well at least it's less suitcases," Stefan sighed. They got the luggage in the hall and locked their apartment door as they saw Elena and Elijah headed down as well.

"BonBon are you bringing everything you own?" Kol asked where he was sitting on the suitcase to close it. She also had another suitcase and a duffle bag.

"You have the same amount of luggage," Bonnie replied pointedly.

"Did you bring plenty of swimsuits?" Kol asked hopefully.

"Two for every day of the week," Bonnie smiled. "I can't believe we're all going to get to spend the summer at the beach."

"My darling little witch you haven't seen anything yet. Give us time and we will show you all the finest things the world has to offer." Kol said. They hauled the luggage downstairs and Bonnie's eyes grew wide as Kol opened the small trunk of a red Ferrari 458 Italia and put the essentials in the trunk. The rest of the luggage was going in an SUV that Stefan and Bekah were driving.

Elijah and Elena would be traveling in his black BMW roadster while Klaus and Caroline were taking his Lambroghini Diablo.

Once all of the luggage was loaded everyone settled in their vehicles. Elijah had the roof off the roadster convertible and they both had their sunshades on. Kol made sure Bonnie was settled in the Ferrari before he and Klaus got into a competition of revving engines.

"This is not Germany," Elijah said firmly before he dropped his roadster into gear and sped away leaving his brothers to follow. They made good time on the short journey out to Nag's Head. The girls admired the homes that they passed until finally the pulled up to a sizable two story completely surrounded by fence it looked like the compound it was. The gate opened by remote and the four vehicles followed the short drive to the paved parking area.

The house was a beautiful Mediterranean style. As they entered it had a two story entrance hall with a curved staircase. All the floors appeared to be marble throughout the open floor plan living spaces downstairs. The kitchen was state of the art and rather large plus there was a home-theater room. One of the best features of the home though was the large floor-to ceiling windows in almost every room across the entire back of the house including the four suites upstairs.

"Wow," Elena said as she took it all in.

"I feel like a movie star," Bonnie gasped.

"Wait until they see the villa in Italy or the country home in England," Rebekah replied offhandedly.

Once everyone had settled in and explored the house they decided it was time to have some fun on the beach. Elena giggled as she and Klaus were team captains for beach volleyball-she had Caroline, Elijah and Kol on her team while Klaus got Stefan, Bonnie and Rebekah on his.

The game was going good-his side was winning. Though volleyball wasn't her strongest suit, she tried hitting the ball but Rebekah kept spiking it and Caroline tried hitting it back only for Kol to hit it at the net.

It was quite the surprise to see Elijah get into the game but he, as well, also sucked at it until Stefan slipped up. When he went to hit it over the net, it actually hit the net and hit Bonnie in the face which made most people laugh and for some really weird cosmic reason, her team dominated them.

As much fun as it was playing in the sand on the beach, all Elena wanted to do was frolic in the water and before she knew it, Elijah swept her up in his arms and flashed them into the water where they actually played and frolicked without the family interrupting them.

As the moonlight illuminated the incoming waves Kol and Bonnie strolled along the beach. There was a fair amount of breeze and it blew the skirt of Bonnie's maxi sundress around her legs. They were both barefoot and her hand was nestled firmly in his.

"How are you doing really BonBon?" Kol asked.

"It's not as awful as I imagined it would be," Bonnie replied truthfully. "When it was hypothetical I completely detested the idea – after all I was a witch and that was probably the second lesson I learned; witches hate vampires. When it was something I had already been for three years…plus I regained the memory; I said yes. It's funny what love will do to you." He squeezed her hand.

"I couldn't leave you unprotected once I knew destiny had smiled on me and decreed you as my mate," Kol confessed. Bonnie leaned in and kissed him as they felt the waves splash over their feet and ankles.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	29. Chapter 29

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 29**

It had been an ideal two weeks of laid back vacation bliss. Once everyone got used to a house filled with lots of vampire love. Mornings had been early for some with jogging on the beach and lazy for others. Days were filled with playing in the water, volleyball and sunbathing. At night the ones that could cook took turns showing off their talents and typically everyone gravitated to the kitchen to help out and share conversation and laughter.

Today there was a marked change in the atmosphere however and Klaus growled into his pillow trying to ignore the early morning commotion outside his bedroom door. By the time he got up the house was silent once again and as he made his way downstairs Stefan was the only person he encountered.

"Did you kill them all? I have to admit the thought crossed my mind…"

"They're decorating for the wedding tomorrow," Stefan said. "I've got crab cakes and lobster rolls prepared for lunch in a little while."

"Maybe I should go see if Caroline needs anything," Klaus said. Now that he was up he didn't really want his brothers being helpful and everyone wondering where he was.

"They're up at the northern most end of the island. Apparently there's some sort of a pavilion…"

Klaus took the Lamborghini up to the end of the island where he discovered there was a country club. The back was an incredibly lush garden setting and just about the water's edge was a large pavilion. It was essentially a roof held up by as few wooden columns as necessary. The walls were tri-fold solid glass doors that could be opened and hidden away entirely if the weather was nice enough. At the moment the glass on the sides was in place while the wall facing the ocean was open.

Klaus noticed a van that seemed to be full of wedding paraphernalia and he grabbed four full-height silver candelabras and walked towards the pavilion. Caroline was standing there with a clipboard designating where everything needed to go while Elijah and Elena placed items. Bonnie was standing on top of Kol's shoulders while he held her ankles and she seemed to be attaching silk floral arrangements to the rafters.

"Be careful up there," Kol worried.

"Because I can what – break something for two minutes?" Bonnie scoffed.

"Klaus! Oh thanks!" Caroline beamed, "two of those go on the left front and back of the aisle and the other two on the right."

"You know there's not actually an aisle yet," Klaus motioned to the lack of any seating.

"Yes well…" Caroline said but before she could answer the reason became self-evident as Bonnie over-reached, Kol over-compensated, Elijah tried to help and three vampires landed on the ground.

"Chairs last, got it," Klaus smiled. He reached a hand in to help Bonnie up and then left his two brothers to fend for themselves.

"Are you alright?" Kol worried.

"Kind of unbreakable remember?"

"I still worry," Kol smiled. There were beautiful silk floral arrangements attached to the rafters and columns while the candelabras were treated to more over-sized white arrangements attached to their sides. The white theme from the Debutante ball had clearly spilled over to the wedding.

Once the rafters were all decorated and Bonnie was safely back on terra firma then they began to put the white wooden chairs into neat rows. The girls tied big chiffon ribbons around each chair with bows at the back. The chairs that lined the aisles had more oversized arrangements attached. In the end there was chiffon and silk ribbons and white floral everywhere.

"It's going to be a beautiful wedding," Elena enthused as they were admiring the pavilion while they ate lobster rolls and crab cakes.

"Oops, you've got a little…" Bonnie gestured to Kol's mouth but then decided the best fix was just to kiss it off. This led to another kiss and then another.

"Who's getting married tomorrow?" Caroline teased.

Klaus saw Rebekah smelling her bouquet that she had asked Caroline to create and he smiled, realizing that she was all grown up instead of seeing her the way that he had wanted to see her-a little girl with a big heart who never wanted to grow up.

"So tomorrow's the big day," he got out in a hoarse voice and she turned to stare at him. "I just…I wanted to see you one last time. Before you leave to go off on your own with Stefan…" he couldn't speak otherwise he would go mushy and he just couldn't do that yet.

She smiled and as she placed the flowers back in the vase they were in, she flashed right into his arms, her arms going around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"I'm not going to go off on my own with Stefan until after I know that you all are doing great and we will always come over for visits. I promise you."

He nodded gruffly as he held her in his arms and as he set her down, kissing her cheeks and wiping away her tears.

"Just know that the promise Elijah made us-always and forever-not only applies to you but to Stefan, Kol and the girls."

She gave him a watery smile. "Thank you Nik for bringing him back to me."

"Anything for you sister. Anything for you."

She was surprised that her next visitor was Kol and he was smirking.

"So you're getting everything that you've ever wanted-I just hope that he doesn't hurt you." She laughed.

"Still protective of me?" she teased. He nodded.

"Me, Nik and 'Lijah will always be protective of you as you're our baby sister."

"I love you Kol." He smiled and returned her sentiment.

"I love you too Bekah."

"So…" Rebekah said as she walked outside to see Elijah was preparing the grill in a pair of khaki shorts and a grey colored short sleeved polo. He turned and smiled at her. "You're going to barbecue tonight."

"I am." He beckoned her over and as soon as she got close, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her nose. "I am happy for you sister."

"I know you are." She looked up at him and smiled. Out of all her brothers, Elijah was her favorite one. "I was hoping that you would walk me down the aisle tomorrow?" She looked at him nervously as she nibbled on the inside of her cheek.

"I will be honored to." He gave her a kiss on her forehead and murmured, "I hope that you'll get the chance to see all the good in the world again."

"I hope so as well." Together, she watched him barbecue burgers, hot dogs and chicken skewers that were covered in a barbecue sauce that was on the mild side.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	30. Chapter 30

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 30**

From his spot on the deck Elijah watched as they walked along the beach. He knew he shouldn't listen in but given the couple he couldn't help it.

"So today's the big day…" she began with a smile.

"Yeah if anyone had told me that as a vampire I'd get married I would have laughed in their face…well until a few years ago."

"We had a good run," she said gently as she stopped to reach a hand up to touch his cheek.

"A part of me will always love you. You taught me to hope; brought me to life again when I had lost the desire to do any more than exist."

"I was going to say the same," she laughed lightly. She took off up the beach and he chased after her as she laughed. He grabbed her and spun her around as she laughed before he set her back on her feet and his face grew serious again.

"Elena, be honest with me, please, a hundred percent honest," Stefan said and this especially peaked Elijah's interest. "Do you love him Elena?" Elijah watched as Elena's whole face lit.

"Stefan you can walk down that aisle to her. You are so obviously in love with Rebekah and I am so happy for the two of you. Don't you dare worry about me; I was meant to meet you, Stefan and I was meant to love you but it wasn't meant to be a lifetime. It was meant to bring Rebekah back to you. I was supposed to find Elijah. Stefan I need him like I need air, like I need blood, like I need love. There is nothing that he wouldn't give me and there is nothing that I wouldn't give him and I hope that someday our places will be reversed and you will be walking me down the aisle to the one man who my heart beats for."

"Thank you Elena. I needed to know that you were happy," Stefan leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Am I going to have to kill him?" Kol asked as he joined Elijah and saw Stefan and Elena on the beach.

"No," Elijah smiled gently as he pushed away from where he had been leaned against the house and headed for the door to get more coffee, "everything is more than fine. That's the man we want to marry Rebekah brother."

Elena, Caroline and Bonnie entered Rebekah's room in the country club at Nag's Head only to find their friend super stressed out as she was pacing and looking ready to cry. The girls were already dressed while Rebekah was in a satin robe that ended at her knees with the words 'BRIDE' written on the back of it in crystals.

"Bekah! Bekah, sit down!" Elena told her as she walked over to the bride and actually made her sit down. "Everything will be fine! Bonnie is here to do your nails, I'm here to do your hair and Care's going to do your makeup and we'll all help you slip into your dress!"

Rebekah nodded meekly. As Bonnie painted her nails in a pale pink polish, Caroline was also using the same color for the makeup but had added sparkles on her eyelids and Elena was curling only two strands of her hair while braiding the rest to go down her back with flowers woven in between them. Looking around for some more flowers, Elena giggled and placed a white rose at the top of the braid.

One by one, each girl helped Rebekah slip into her dress and laced up the back with a blush-colored silk ribbon for her.

"I swear to God Stefan," Klaus growled as the groom was pacing back and forth while Elijah was sitting in his chair and Kol was ready to whack him with his baseball bat to get him to stop pacing. "Sit down! Everything will go off without a hitch and you will find that happiness with Bekah!"

"I've never done this before." Stefan growled out at him. "I've never been married in my entire life so let me be nervous for once!"

"You have been nervous more than once," Elijah said calmly from where he was sitting. He looked quite at ease as he spoke. "I believe you were nervous asking me to court her and again when you asked me if you could marry her."

It was at that point that Elena slipped into the room, wearing a cape that covered her body so they couldn't see the dress and Elijah stood up to greet her with a kiss. Her face lit as she smiled at him before her lips met his and Stefan smiled because he could see without a doubt that she was happy. Kol smiled because he could see a lot of these wedding moments in the future. He couldn't wait until it was his turn with Bonnie.

"She's ready-had a little meltdown because of her nerves but she's ready so boys-move it on out!"

Kol and Klaus saluted her before they dragged Stefan out of the room while Elijah kissed her again and led her over to where the girls were across the hall.

He smiled as he saw his sister's dress and a tear nearly escaped his eye. She looked beautiful in a white dress that was obviously heavily influenced by the 1100s but more modern in its appearance. All of her shoulders was bare but it boasted a bodice panel of white silk and handmade English lace. The skirt was a full a-line and there was a chapel length train attached to the back with more of the English lace and beautiful flowers embroidered on it.

"Bekah you're beautiful; perfect," he said and she blushed as much as she could.

"This is your day Rebekah. You're the bride – soak in every moment," Elena said as she kissed Rebekah on the cheek quickly and with a last glance to Elijah she hurried from the room.

"Ready sister?" he asked and as she smiled widely at him, he grinned as he saw the other girls getting ready to leave the pavilion, his Elena with them.

Caroline had been listening to every romantic thing Rebekah had said since she'd become engaged and Rebekah looked to Elijah with surprise as the song "Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran began to play.

"Caroline!" Rebekah exclaimed happily.

"Love you Sis!" Caroline said. Bonnie gave Rebekah once last glance before she left the Country club and made the very long, slow walk towards the pavilion. Kol was waiting with the other men just before the short bridge that entered the pavilion itself. As he saw Bonnie his heart clenched as he realized that one day she would be making this walk as a bride – his bride. He grinned as he couldn't think of anything more satisfying.

"That's your fiancée mate," Klaus grinned.

"She's so perfect," Kol said sincerely. Bonnie was wearing the palest pink gown – the same blush color that tied Bekah's dress. Bonnie's gown was silk, floor-length, a-line with a pleated strapless bodice and an empire waist. She had a double strand of pearls at her neck and her hair was pulled back and curly in a low bun adorned with pale pink peonies. As she finally reached Kol she could barely make her feet continue as she took in the way he was looking at her. He offered his arm to her and as a couple they walked across the bridge and up the aisle before they parted and took their places on the appropriate sides.

By this time Elena was making her way down the very long aisle. She made the trip across the bridge alone in the same gown as Bonnie's though her hair was in a French roll with flowers tucked all along the back.

Finally Caroline made the long walk and Klaus couldn't help the wolfish grin. She was smiling right back at him and he could see love in her eyes. How had he managed to win the love of a woman like Caroline? He didn't know but he was going to thank every deity and spend the rest of his existence loving her.

As they reached the front of the pavilion the music changed and back in the country club Rebekah gasped as "Thousand Years" by Christina Perri came on.

"How did she?" Rebekah gasped and she had to quickly wipe away a couple of tears before her make-up could run.

"That's Caroline," Elijah said. "My darling sister I love you and even though I am about to walk you down the aisle – an honor I wasn't sure I'd ever get – Klaus, Kol and I will always be here for you. You know that right?"

"I love you Elijah," Rebekah said and she hugged him tightly for a moment.

"I love you Rebekah," Elijah patted her hand and then they began the long walk. While everyone was staring at the bride Elena and then the others of the wedding party began to look at the groom. As soon as Stefan got his first look at Rebekah he began to shake and cry. It was priceless. There was no doubting how much he loved her. When they finally arrived at the head of the aisle Kol, Elijah and then Klaus hugged her tightly before Rebekah took her place with Stefan. Elijah slipped in behind Klaus and glanced to Elena.

The ceremony was touching, the vows were tender and when at last it was time to kiss the bride everyone clapped as Stefan dipped her and kissed her.

"Two can play this game," Klaus growled and he crossed the aisle taking Caroline in his arms as she gave a yelp of surprise before his lips were upon hers. Elijah was not to be outdone by his younger brother and extended his hand to Elena who came into his arms and was soon kissing him as well much to the amazement and amusement of the guests. Finally Kol pulled Bonnie against him.

"I love you my future bride," he said in a husky voice before he was kissing her lovingly as well. Rebekah and Stefan laughed as their lips parted and they saw what they had wrought as all of her brothers were kissing the women they loved.

It had been a high noon wedding and now a chamber orchestra played instrumental versions of popular love songs while there was more seafood that the guests could fathom and the bride and groom were sharing their first dance.

Everyone danced, ate, laughed and loved for the next three hours although Stefan and Rebekah left after two. Finally they bid all their guests ado. Klaus, Kol and Elijah bid the last of the guests farewell and then found the women they loved fingering the icing off the remaining wedding cake.

"Yeah I can't wait to marry her," Kol smiled. "The hell with one night stands."

"The hell with bachelorhood," Elijah smiled.

"The hell with cleaning this mess up, Caroline's in a romantic mood and I'm not going to miss out on that," Klaus growled and as quickly as he could manage it they were back at the Beach house.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	31. Chapter 31

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 31**

Klaus smirked as he saw Caroline start to push Kol into the water only for Bonnie to jump on her back. Kol grinned and manage to avoid being pushed but the two girls toppled over into the water. He started laughing only for Elena (who had been sneaking up behind him) got onto his back and they would have fallen over but Elijah took Elena into his arms when he saw her about to fall over.

"I'll make you pay Gilbert!" Kol shouted playfully at her as she laughed in Elijah's arms. The noble brother smirked and swam away.

He decided to go into the water and finding Caroline's ankle, he pulled her under and gave her a kiss before swimming in the opposite direction as she was chasing him.

Once they were all out of the water, Elena had grabbed tons of wood while Caroline grabbed the marshmallows and Bonnie the chocolate bars.

"What's this for?" Kol asked but Elijah knew instantly and grabbed some skewers while Klaus was staring at the four of them oddly.

"They want s'mores." Elijah explained as he ushered all of them outside. "I myself have never had one but Rebekah taught me how they were created."

"Basically," Elena continued after Elijah stopped and opened the door for them all. "We're having a bonfire on the beach and making s'mores."

Klaus wasn't sure what to be prepared for but as soon as the girls had the fire all started, each girl had a marshmallow on the end of each skewer before grabbing it with a piece of graham cracker that was broken in half and a piece of chocolate.

As soon as Klaus took a bite of the treat, he started making his own as they were delicious.

"You're not supposed to eat the marshmallow and chocolate pieces by themselves Kol! I mean," Bonnie said as she stared at him. "You can do that but don't toss out the graham cracker!"

Apparently, Kol loved only the marshmallow and chocolate pieces as his lips and hands were covered in marshmallow and chocolate.

"Those are the best parts of a s'more!" Kol told her before giving her a sweet kiss.

Elijah, on the other hand, was on his third s'more but he was sharing his with Elena who was cuddled up on his lap.

 _Best vacation ever_ Caroline thought as she saw all of this with a happy smile and took a bite out of her s'more.

Elijah couldn't stop the bubble of laughter from coming out as he watched Klaus and Kol trying to make sandcastles that would better than their mates with Elena being the one to judge them.

It was comical as Klaus was trying to build a moat surrounding it and Kol was trying to build the towers but apparently Kol fell on top of Klaus and basically smashed their castles.

"You idiot!" Klaus fumed. "You ruined my castle!"

"Your castle was crap Nik!" Kol retorted. "Mine would have been the winner!"

"Nah-ah!" Caroline and Bonnie sang. "Ours would have been!" Elena, when she was listening in, was trying to stifle her laughter in coughs but Kol looked at her,

"You're the judge! Who would have won? Me, right?" he asked her as he gave her a bright smile. Elijah had enough and went down there. Sweeping his arms around Elena, he gave her a sound kiss that caused her to moan.

"WILL YOU BOTH STOP ALREADY!" Caroline screamed, making them stop and to look at her. "We don't want to see the show so go back to your suite!"

Elena snickered at her. "You and Klaus are nearly as bad as Bonnie and Kol! Going at it like rabbits!"

Caroline and Bonnie squeaked and hid their faces while Klaus had a wolfish grin and Kol had a smirk on his.

"Enough with all the sex talk!" Kol got out. "We're supposed to be finding out that I won the sandcastle contest!"

Elijah laughed. "Well, how about I add myself into this contest." He looked at his mate with a smirk. "What do I get if I win?"

"More kisses." She answered.

Three hours later, Klaus' castle looked like their home in Mystic Falls while Kol's looked like his previous castle in Bucharest and the girls each had the traditional looking ones. Elijah's, on the other hand, was the perfect sand replica of his own castle in England. Elena was looking at each one and as she tapped her finger to her chin, she shrugged.

"All of them are awesome to look at and it makes it harder for me to declare a winner." She answered. Standing up, Elijah went over to her and gave her a kiss.

"I'll take you to England." She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you trying to bribe me?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No," his voice was soft and answer was blunt. "I'm not bribing you."

She smiled at him again and gave him a kiss while the others groaned.

Elijah won the sandcastle contest.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	32. Chapter 32

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 32**

The morning of June 22nd Elena woke with a smile on her face as she inhaled deeply. She opened her eyes and smiled as Elijah settled a tray before her.

"Breakfast in bed?"

"Happy birthday," he smiled.

"It seems kind of silly to celebrate them since I don't really get any older."

"Not physically but I like to think you get wiser besides each year is still a gift," Elijah replied as he settled on the bed next to her. "Besides this is your twenty-first and that is a very special one."

"I can't believe you made my favorite," Elena smiled as she pulled out a blueberry muffin. Then she split it and put the butter inside to melt. "So what kind of crazy birthday celebration does Caroline have in store for me?"

"She does adore her parties. Don't worry it's just…us…the group I mean," Elijah said.

"Okay that's fine then," Elena smiled. When they had finished her breakfast in bed they joined the others downstairs.

"Happy twenty-first, Elena," Kol smirked as he greeted her, "My you're getting old!" Elena gasped in utter shock that he would say such a thing. Kol merely smirked and shrugged, "I'm only twenty."

"That's a technicality if I ever heard one!" Bonnie said.

"I guess that means you're engaged to an older woman," Caroline grinned.

"No, by that way of thinking he's still the oldest one in the room – either way," Bonnie said as the four of them stood in the kitchen. "I…was eighteen remember." Conversation became instantly stilted and Kol reached over and squeezed Bonnie's hand. She smiled brightly at him.

"Now here's some real age for you," Kol said as his two brothers entered the room. Once everyone was up and going Caroline led them all outside where there were three horses being held by a groom.

"Wow," Elena smiled. "Oh Caroline they're beautiful…but I don't ride. Well unless you count the ponies that get led around at the festival."

"Kind of not a problem," Caroline smiled and Klaus easily mounted one of the horses and reached down an arm for Caroline pulling her up behind him. Kol mounted and helped Bonnie to settle in front of him before his arms went around her to hold the reins. Elijah mounted the last horse and held his arm out to Elena. She smiled up at him as she took his arm and he pulled her into the saddle behind him.

For a couple of minutes the guys gently walked the horses along the beach letting the girls get a feel for the movement. Kol got bored with the status quo and Bonnie yelped as they passed through the other two riders and galloped up the beach. Klaus smiled and urged Caroline to hold on before he nudged his mount to a gallop as well.

"Hang on my love," Elijah said and he smiled as he felt her arms tighten around his waist before their horse took off. He was overjoyed by the squeals of delight and the peals of laughter Elena emitted as they raced along the beach. After a while he ran his horse down into the surf and she laughed louder as the spray was thrown upon them. Finally they slowed the horses as they went out deep enough that the bottom of their legs got wet and the horses were actually swimming.

"Okay whoever put this together you guys are great! This is fantastic!" Elena exclaimed. They rode until it was time to change for lunch which turned out to be a nice little affair of seafood at Elena's favorite restaurant on the island.

Klaus gave Elena his gift that afternoon as she sat for a portrait which actually turned into a portrait of the three girls at Elena's behest.

Finally Caroline barred everyone from the back of the house as she decorated for the party. When it was ready there were balloons and banners all over the deck.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone cheered. Elena smiled with excitement. Elijah was tending steaks on the grill while Kol was poking the lobsters that were being boiled.

"How do you want your steak" Elijah asked around.

"Medium rare"

"Medium"

"Rare," Bonnie said as she licked her lips. Caroline and Elena frowned.

"She likes her steaks medium," Elena said.

"I've got it," Kol said and he opened his wrist. As soon as he gathered Bonnie into his arms her fangs sang into his wrist hungrily. Kol settled in one of the Adirondack chairs with Bonnie in his arms. "It's okay BonBon, I've got you."

Bonnie closed her eyes and savored. Soon everyone was enjoying steak and lobster with champagne.

"To Elena on her twenty-first birthday," Klaus began as he raised his glass, "you are as beautiful as you are kind. May you always find the trust and kindness in others that you demonstrate."

"To Elena on her twenty-first birthday," Caroline stood as she raised her glass, "may you always have the perfect outfit, the perfect shoes and the love of the perfect man." She raised a brow and smirked as she said the last part and Elena blushed.

"To Elena on her twenty-first birthday," Bonnie began, "may you always look forward to the future and its possibilities, remember the past because it made you who you are but cherish the present because every day is a gift that should be lived to its fullest." Caroline and Elena both sniffled.

"To Elena on her twenty-first birthday," Kol raised his glass and his usually playful expression became serious. "may you know deep in your heart that you have a brother in me and may you always know the warmth and love that you brought to The Mikaelson family by introducing us to your lovely friends." He kissed Bonnie quickly.

"Oh look it's time!" Caroline cried out and suddenly there was a loud bang and a moment later the sky was lit with a beautiful blue starburst.

"Fireworks? For me? You got me fireworks?" Elena squealed.

"For you," Klaus grinned. Everyone walked down onto the beach to enjoy the fireworks display. About halfway in Elijah looked to Elena.

"To my darling, lovely Elena on her twenty-first birthday," he began and then Elena began to shake as he dropped to one knee.

"OMG, no, no," Elena gasped, trembling and Elijah pulled out a beautiful two carat diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds with an antique sort of feel to the arrangement and set in a platinum band.

"Elena make me the happiest I've ever been and be my wife," Elijah asked.

"Yes, oh my - is this really happening?" she looked around teary-eyed needing confirmation from her friends. Elijah had to concentrate to get the ring on her finger as her hand and indeed her whole body was shaking. He returned to his feet and kissed her as the next big burst of fireworks went off.

"Welcome to the family, sis," Kol smiled where he had his arms wrapped around Bonnie.

"Best birthday ever," Elena said softly.

"Best birthday so far," Elijah encouraged.

"I'll never forget this one." After the fireworks they all had strawberry cake with strawberry icing since it was Elena's favorite and everyone took turns admiring her ring.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	33. Chapter 33

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 33**

A couple of days later the girls awoke to their entire luggage being hauled out of the rooms.

"What is going on?" Bonnie worried as she flashed from bed unintentionally but thankfully slammed into Kol's waiting arms.

"Surprise," Kol smiled.

"Elijah what's wrong?" Elena could be heard worrying.

"Niklaus Mikaelson put me down right this second!" Caroline squealed as Klaus carried her over his shoulder and down the stairs.

"Trust me darling," Kol said gently and he scooped Bonnie into his arms. Once the ladies were in the cars and the luggage was packed up they drove for a little ways until they came to an airport. Instead of stopping at the terminal though they drove around to the strip where a Gulfstream 450 was waiting.

Elena looked at the plane and then at Elijah.

"Is that for us?"

"Yes," Elijah smiled, "now will you relax?"

"Promise me you're coming with me."

"Elena you're my fiancée. Last night I made a promise to be with you for eternity," Elijah said tenderly.

"I can't lose you," she worried. Meanwhile Klaus helped Caroline out of the car and then removed her blindfold. A smile spread her face as she took in the plane before them.

"I promised I would show you the world Caroline. I think it's time we all started making good on that." He scooped her into his arms and carried her up the steps and into the luxurious private plane with its white leather interior and fully reclining seats and sofas. Kol helped Bonnie in and then Elijah brought Elena.

"Elena what's wrong?" Bonnie frowned seeing the leftover tear tracks on her best friend's face.

"She thought I was leaving her," Elijah said tenderly.

"You ladies are family now – Mikaelson family. You should start thinking of yourselves in those terms," Klaus said with a smile. "Now buckle up we have quite the flight ahead of us."

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked.

"Surprise, you'll all find out when we get there," Klaus smiled. A few minutes later everyone was settled, the captain went over the safety information and a few minutes later they were in the air. After a while Kol laid down on the couch and Bonnie fell asleep in his arms. Elijah helped Elena into his arms in one of the chairs and she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as he conducted business on the phone. Caroline laid her head in Klaus' lap and he stroked her hair as he helped Elijah manage their holdings – after all they had several extra Mikaelsons to provide for now.

The girls were all awake by the time the plane landed. It was nighttime outside and as they exited the plane Caroline looked to Klaus with wonder in her eyes.

"Well where are we?" Bonnie asked from back in the plane still waiting to get out.

"Paris" Caroline gasped as she turned to the Eiffel Tower in the distance.

"Paris!" Elena squealed as she finally managed to get out of the plane. There was a limo waiting for them and the guys could barely contain the girls as they looked out the windows. Finally, seeing all the excitement Elijah ordered that the moon roof be opened and all three girls stood up and looked out that way – squealing with excitement.

"I think you two could have saved on rings and just brought them to Paris," Klaus teased his brothers. Both Kol and Elijah glared at him in response.

"Just because you can't step up," Kol replied. When the limo stopped they were in front of a lavish looking building. The girls had already returned to their seats and as one of the doormen opened the limo door they were helped out. They entered and the men herded them to an elevator away from the other elevators. Elijah slid a card and the door opened. The elevator stopped on the top floor and the only thing outside it was a small entry way with a large set of double doors. Kol slid his key this time and threw open the double doors. Before them was a lavish open floor plan living space with French doors and large windows on the opposing wall, a large balcony and a priceless view of The Eiffel Tower.

"If I could faint I would!" Caroline declared.

"Welcome to the Paris house," Klaus grinned.

"Come on I'll show you to our suite," Kol took Bonnie's hand and led her along. Their suite like most of the rest of the house was decorated in deep blue, gold and white. In Kol's suite the walls were navy with lighter blue stripes in silk-satin. The comforter which looked like it belonged in a five-star hotel was navy with miniature Fleur-de-Lis patterned on it. The bathroom looked like it belonged in a spa.

He dropped their luggage, closed the door and brought his little witch into his arms. She kissed him and then smiled.

"I could really use a shower."

"Okay"

She fiddled with the controls on the deluxe steam shower until she was confident she had it the way she wanted. As the hot water sluiced over her skin she moaned with pleasure – closing her eyes to savor the sensation. The water was caressing her body almost like a lover. It felt so good. Suddenly her eyes flew open and she turned around in Kol's embrace. They stared at each other for a long minute and then he maneuvered her against a wall. His mouth was hot on hers and one of her legs hiked up against his. He grabbed her backside and a moment later her legs were wrapped around his and he was inside her. She groaned in pleasure as he balanced himself with one hand against the marble wall of the shower and the other wrapped around her. It was hot and heavy until both cried out their release.

"Wow," Bonnie gasped as she began to come back to earth.

"I love you Bonnie," Kol said where his forehead was still pressed against hers.

"I may never want to shower alone again." Kol quirked his head to the side and grinned. He took the shampoo and began to wash her hair. Then as she rinsed she washed his. They kissed and caressed until they were both clean. Once they had toweled dry he wrapped her up in the most luxurious robe she had ever seen and carried her to bed.

"This view is unbelievable," Elena said from the balcony.

"It wasn't much of a view in early 1889. The apartments were going cheap because of the construction nearby so we managed to secure all of them on the top floor. Then we had it renovated into this. Shortly after that the building became the place to be," Elijah said as he joined her – wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"I can't believe you watched the Eiffel Tower being erected," Elena marveled. "You have seen and done so much. What do you and I really have in common?" He felt her tense in his arms.

"Discounting for the moment that I love you and fate has decreed I am your one true mate and you are mine? I already told you some time ago that you possess many of the qualities I admire. Elena you've met my family – all of my family and few people meet more than one of us and live to tell about it."

"I didn't meet your family because you wanted me to! I met your family because you used me to lure Klaus and then I happened to be around when Rebekah, Kol and Finn were un-daggered," Elena argued.

"What is this Elena?" Elijah asked with a sigh.

"This is me being afraid," Elena sighed. "You came into my life like some unreal nightmare. Then I got to know you and at some point it became a dream. Now," she looked at the ring on her finger. "I'm terrified that I'm going to wake up tomorrow in my bedroom in Mystic Falls and it will all be gone." Elijah pulled her firmly against him and wished once again that he could feel what was really inside her like Kol seemed to be able to do with Bonnie.

"I'm not leaving you Elena," he whispered against her hair.

"You left before," Elena said gently.

"Oh excuse me, am I interrupting?" Klaus asked as he came out onto the balcony.

"No you're not interrupting," Elena said as she pulled from Elijah's embrace and passed Klaus on her way inside.

"Trouble in paradise already?" Klaus asked.

"She thinks I'm going to leave her. She's wearing my ring and she thinks I'm going to leave her…" Elijah looked confused.

"You did walk out of her life once before," Klaus pointed out. About that time there was giggling from Bonnie. "It doesn't seem like Kol is having any problems."

"No," Elijah replied and he brushed past Klaus for his study. He began trying to find any text that might tell him more about being mated.

Elijah walked inside just to see her storm into the suite and he was angry as well as depressed. Going over to the wet bar, he grabbed a club glass and poured a scotch before downing it. He was trying to understand why she was sad and angry at him for wanting to make sure that she was not just protected but had that perfectly normal life that she longed for when Kol appeared behind him.

"Bonnie's in with Elena." Kol looked at his brother who was on the verge of losing his cool when he led him over to a chair and sat him in it. "What's wrong 'Lijah?"

"She thinks I'm going to leave her like I did before." He whispered in a weary voice. "She thinks that I'm just going to up and leave her."

Kol knelt down in front of him and looked up at him with a small smile. "Bonnie felt the same way until I managed to get her to realize that I was in it for the long run."

"How did you manage that?" he asked as he got a good look at his usually psychotic brother. This was a side of him that he had longed to see-him actually caring.

Kol and Niklaus were the same in that aspect-both with no humanity and disregard for love.

Kol tried to remember when… "I guess that once we were mated and she could feel my emotions-"

"But how," Elijah asked. "obviously it wasn't sleeping with her…" Both brothers stopped to think about it.

"Blood - she has your blood in her system and she could feel your emotions as if they were her own." Elijah marveled. The two brothers realized that Kol's blood exchange with Bonnie Bennett back when he first changed her was now in full effect.

"Thank you Kol," Elijah said. "I know what I need to do now."

Elijah entered the suite to find Elena writing in her journal. She put it down when he entered and looked at him expectantly.

"Elijah"

"Elena"

"I'm sorry. The last thing I want to do is fight with you."

"I don't want to fight with you either," Elijah said as he settled next to her on the bed. "You're my mate Elena and I think it's time we took that step."

"You know how the bond works?"

"Blood – you have to have my blood in your system," Elijah said tenderly. "We're meant to bloodshare. I don't know if you know anything about that…"

"I know it's deeply personal more so than sex according to Stefan," Elena said.

"He's right," Elijah replied. "Once we do you will be able to feel my needs and emotions as I will be able to feel yours…" anything else Elijah would have said was halted as Elena grabbed his wrist and bit him. He closed his eyes as the most wonderful sensations began to flood his body. As he was savoring the intimacy he remembered he had to share as well. He had never done that before. Timidly he leaned in, brushed her hair to the side and sank his fangs into her neck as he held her tenderly. Elena moaned as the most wonderful sensations imaginable began to flood her and not only that but beautiful glimpses of Elijah's memories – of what made him the man she loves. Elijah was flooded with Elena's memories as well as love.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	34. Chapter 34

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 34**

The next morning Klaus was the first one up and he was shortly joined by Caroline in only one of his shirts. They were feeding each other croissants at the dining table when Kol passed through.

"Okay, keep it PG-13 a minute. I haven't even had coffee yet," he said as he passed by. A couple of minutes later he passed back through with a tray laden with two mugs of coffee and a basket presumably with some of the fresh croissants Klaus had gotten not a half hour ago.

"You missed," Caroline giggled as Klaus smeared butter on her nose.

"No I didn't," Klaus smirked. He leaned in and kissed her on the nose before his mouth dropped lower and covered hers. "How would you like to see The Louvre with me today?"

"I would love to!" Caroline enthused and he smiled. "even if they don't have one of your paintings." Klaus smiled – his Caroline was easy on the eyes and good for the ego. What was stopping him from proposing? If Elijah could do it he certainly could. He hadn't even bonded with her as his mate his baby brother Kol had done that and he was famous for not wanting to be tied down. Klaus certainly couldn't argue that Kol was anything less than insanely happy with his little witch turned vampire. Rebekah had left single life behind and his brothers were soon to follow. Not to mention if the alternative was losing her he could not fathom such.

Even before Elijah opened his eyes he knew something was different. Elena was curled against him still sleeping soundly. He smiled as he watched her eyelids flutter; she was dreaming. He could feel her hunger, her bloodlust and waves of passion. Apparently it was that kind of a dream.

Suddenly she jerked in his arms and sprang awake. She frowned and then looked to him. She seemed confused and then a moment later she tried a smile.

"Good morning, are you okay?" he whispered.

"You're not"

"I'm not?"

"Don't do that?" she frowned.

"What?"

"I can feel…I feel and it's so…confusing," Elena sighed and he felt her frustration.

"Are you always this hungry in the morning?" he marveled.

"Yes, I love breakfast, sorry," Elena apologized.

"It's okay," Elijah said gently. Elena sprang from the bed, donned a robe and then hurried from the room. Elijah dressed with a sigh and made his way to the study.

"Your fiancée looks like a flustered jackrabbit this morning," Kol observed as he was casually leaned against the doorway to the study. Elijah glared at him a moment before pretending to return to his book with a sigh.

Kol poured a glass of bourbon and lingered. "Of course it's not surprising since she's probably trying to figure out what to do with all of your anxiety this morning."

Elijah put the book on the side table and turned his attention to Kol.

"How do you do it?" he asked. "You and Bonnie have been so calm."

"You have to accept it and learn to use it," Kol replied. "You can separate your feelings and desires from Elena's?" Elijah nodded. "Then you just have to grow accustomed to the extra sense and treat it like a window to her soul. It's a free clue to exactly what she wants and needs. If you're being overwhelmed by bloodlust then satisfy her. If she's hungry bring her breakfast in bed. You have to be more open with her Elijah…you're going to have to accept that you have given up having secrets with her."

"Wow this is extravagant no wonder the French people wanted them beheaded," Bonnie gasped as they followed the tour of Versailles.

"That and Louis fifteenth was crazy about chasing skirts while his son was the most boring prude I've ever seen take the throne," Kol whispered. They stepped into a lounge and Kol kept them to the back while the tour guide waxed on about the contents of the room and its purpose. Kol remembered the room quite well actually. He wrapped an arm lovingly around Bonnie's waist and then pulled on the wall sconce behind him. In a flash they were in a dark hallway and Kol's hand was over her mouth.

They listened until all sound had faded from the room and then Kol took her along the passageway. He stopped a ways down and slid open a panel. The view looked down into the King's bedchamber.

"Some of the wildest things ever to take place in France could be viewed from here," Kol said. He slid the panel closed and contined on. Finally he opened another door and they were in a sumptuous bedroom. The walls were French blue panels with white inlays. The furniture was all period but the room looked like it hadn't been touched in three hundred years.

"This bedroom looks like it was made for seduction," Bonnie said as she imagined the gold-gilded bedroom in its prime.

"It was," Kol smiled. He felt her hesitation. It was sort of a clenching feeling.

"Was it your room?"

"Sometimes," he replied honestly. He backed her against the wall then and suddenly the room was candle lit. Everything was shiny and new - all the height of fashion. When her gaze turned to Kol she realized that he was in period dress with his hair tied back. She looked down and noticed she was wearing a lavish French blue silk ballgown in the style of the period.

"What happened? Where are we?" Bonnie worried.

"We're right here in about 1729," Kol said. "It's part of one of my memories. I thought you might want to see what it was really like."

"Hello 18th century," Bonnie purred as one of her hands deftly pulled the ribbon from his hair before her fingers sank into his locks. He looked at her through half-lidded eyes and felt her tremble where his body was pressed against hers. One hand was anchored at her waist and the other was propped on the wall just over her right shoulder. He smirked at her before his lips descended on her hungrily.

Bonnie moaned as his heated kisses left her lips and trailed down to the hollow of her throat. He had sandwiched her between the wall and his body. She released a small yelp as he deftly managed to free a nipple from her bodice and her legs grew weak as his lips closed around it and he flicked it with his tongue.

"Kol...oh, oh...Kol, Kol..." Bonnie cried out in response to the waves of pleasure she was experiencing. Kol smirked with satisfaction.

"That's right darling - I love the sound of my name falling from your sweet lips." Bonnie moaned again as she felt his hand on her thigh and realized her skirts were hiked up. He slipped his very talented fingers inside her and watched as she wound tighter and tighter under his attentions.

"Kol, damn Kol!" she called out with her climax. When she finally could see again the instrument of her pleasure was licking his fingers clean and smiling like the cat that ate the canary.

"You are beautiful Bonnie and I love every inch of you - inside and out."

"I love you Kol. This is amazing that we can be here like this." Suddenly she looked around and realized they were back in the present. She squiggled her hands in his stylishly modern hair.

"You're welcome," Kol replied. "Don't tell me you're wishing it was still long?"

"Oh no I love it - you - all of you just like this," Bonnie grinned and she could feel his love for her like fireworks inside. Suddenly another wall in the room opened and Bonnie was scared until Elijah stepped through with Elena in tow.

"Elijah you still remember the back way," Kol smiled, "now how would you have felt if you interrupted me?"

"I believe we've had this conversation before," Elijah replied. "You missed the rest of the tour."

"I wanted to show Bonnie something those historians don't even know about."

"It's beautiful in here," Elena remarked as she looked around.

"You can't even begin to imagine," Bonnie smiled.

"What was this place?" Elena asked again.

"Kol's home away from home for a time; he was very popular at the court of Louis fifteenth," Elijah explained. When the girls had finished plundering they finished seeing the rest of the palace before returning to the penthouse.

Elena smiled as she twirled around on the grass in her powder blue strapless knee length dress while Elijah watched her with a grin on his face. Once he set the blanket on top of the grass, the basket he had been carrying was beside the blanket and he was taking out cheeses, grapes, wine glasses, red wine (that he had mixed with blood) and Elena found the roses.

Cupping the red rose in her hands, she delicately sniffed it and her smile widened. Turning, she saw that Elijah was staring at her with such love and adoration, it makes her heart melt. Dropping her hands from the rose, she walked over to him and kissed him deeply.

"I planned for us to have a picnic Lovely," he told her to her lips before giving her a light kiss again. "Let us not waste the day and the food." Taking her hand in his, he led her over to the blanket and as he helped her sit down, he sat across from her.

After pouring the wine in her glass, he handed it over to her and poured his own. Clinking their glasses together, she took a delicate sip and could taste the blood in it. She couldn't stop the giggle in her throat from bubbling forth and as she took a bite of a grape from the clusters that were in front of her, he just popped one into his own.

"Have you had a date like this with any other girl?" she asked and he nearly choked on his wine.

"No-no, you're the first one." He coughed out and she smiled before she made her way over to his lap.

"That's good." She purred as she leaned into him and one arm wound itself around her waist. They looked up at the sky and smiled as doves flew overhead, chirping and cooing. This was by far the best date they both had ever had in their lives. It was even better because they were with the one that they loved the most.

Stefan sighed as he pulled all of the bags out of the car and Rebekah was smiling while she was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Stefan come on! Hurry up!" she told him. "I don't want to miss my brothers and sisters before they leave for London!"

"I know Bekah." He groaned out. He was about to call the girls-or even his brother in laws-when Klaus and Kol were opening the door for them.

"Caroline and Bonnie decided that we needed to be the ones to help you with the bags as we're about to go to London." Kol sighed. "They're packing and checking things off a check list that Caroline made them."

Rebekah's brows furrowed. "What about Elena or even Elijah?"

Klaus shook his head. "He took her out on a date somewhere." He looked at the bags and he groaned as well as Kol and Stefan. "Please tell me that you are leaving most-if not all-of these bags here." He nearly begged.

Rebekah laughed and nodded. "Pretty much!" she was glowing and they could see just how happy she looked.

As soon as they entered the building, the men dragged the bags up the stairs while Rebekah ran up them to look at her sisters.

It was hours later when Elena and Elijah came in and the second Rebekah took a look at the ring on Elena's finger, she squealed out loud.

"I'm getting another sister! I'm getting another sister!" Elena laughed and hugged Rebekah back while Elijah patted Stefan's back.

"What else have we missed out on while we were on our honeymoon?" the Salvatore boy asked wearily.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	35. Chapter 35

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 35**

"So then there were fireworks and he actually got down on one knee…" Caroline enthused as the girls were in the private train car on the way through the chunnel headed for London.

"My brother?" Rebekah arched a brow.

"Oh please I would be more shocked that Kol did it," Elena giggled. Rebekah grabbed her hand to admire the ring again. Bonnie got up and walked back to where Kol was enjoying a blood bag near the back of the car. Wordlessly he opened his arms to her and she settled on his lap. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"It was dark by the time the train arrived and they took a limo. As they paused before large gates they took in the large mansion for the first time. The house was definitely stately as were the grounds. When they arrived several people were just exiting the house. Elena looked to Elijah.

"We enlisted some people to open the house for us," he explained.

"Oh I thought maybe there was a staff," Bonnie said and Kol could feel her discomfort. He squeezed her hand and smiled.

"No, just family darling…" he whispered against her ear. "besides you're doing fine. Trust yourself; I do."

"I just like it better when I don't have to pretend. Now I understand why you're all uncomfortable around mixed company. It's much easier to be around those who know exactly what you are," Bonnie said and Kol nodded. They entered the house and everyone quickly took the tour. Of course there was a red room here as well. Bonnie and Elena quickly holed up inside and imbibed.

When she finished Kol was waiting to take her by the hand and the two of them flashed up to his suite. Elena looked after them still trying to work it out. Bonnie Bennett – hater of all things vampire – was engaged to Kol Mikaelson the most volatile of all the originals.

"He truly loves her," Elijah's gentle voice spoke from behind her and Elena came to his side smiling up at him. "He would defend her until there was nothing left of him. I have never seen Kol like this in a thousand years. I have to admit it is somewhat startling to us as well."

"They have made each other a little different," Elena observed. "He's become a little calmer and more reserved while she has become a little more outgoing. They have balance."

"Do we?" Elijah asked.

"I don't know…" Elena said gently. She rose up and kissed him with a gentle smile, "what I do know is that I love you. I love you Elijah Mikaelson."

"I love you loveliest Elena." That said he tenderly scooped her into his arms and flashed them up to his suite in a deep green with gold accents. He laid her on the bed and followed her down as his lips met hers hungrily. Her hands traced over his chest through his shirt and then she began to undo the buttons while his tongue invaded her mouth and drove her to wild desires. Once she had gotten the shirt undone she pushed it off his shoulders and then ran her hands over his beautifully sculpted chest.

His mouth left hers and he kissed along her jaw and then down her neck. His hands pulled her blouse up and she adjusted so he could pull it over her head. Her bra was off in a flash and his mouth seized one of her nipples causing her to emit a deep groan.

"Like that do you?"

"Can't you tell?" she moaned as he shifted to the other teasing it to a taut bud.

"Oh yes, I can tell…" Elijah smirked and Elena gripped his hair and brought his mouth back to hers. Her hands struggled to get his pants undone and he flashed from her to remove them before returning. The look in his eyes told her exactly how cherished she was. The back of his fingers tenderly traced along her cheek. He contrasted it a moment later by pulling her shorts straight off. He grinned as she gave a little yelp in reaction. His fingers slid inside her and he stifled her groan with his mouth.

"Elijah! Elijah!" Her name sounded sweet on his lips as she cried out while he brought her to orgasm several times. Experiencing it through the bond only served to drive him even crazier. No wonder his brother and Bonnie could hardly keep their hands off of each other. Being this close to the person that you love most in the world is intoxicating and addictive.

As she began to come back to earth Elena moaned and gripped the sheets as she felt him enter her. Elijah was a masterful lover and Elena arched her back trying to meet his every move with one of her own. Finally she cried out as her climax slammed into her again. Elijah followed her over the precipice and then drew her safely into his protective embrace.

"I love you Elena. If I had known it was going to be like this I would have been prepared to wait another thousand years…"

"I love you Elijah; always and forever."

The next morning when everyone finally got out of bed Kol had cooked an entire English "fry-up". It met with rave results from everyone. The kiss that Bonnie gave him as thanks was all that he needed.

"Okay, now let me show you one of my favorite cities," Kol smiled to Bonnie.

"This is fantastic," Caroline grinned.

"Now please just stick close to an original," Klaus stressed, "there are a lot of old vampires here…"

"Oh yeah," Kol grinned, "you left this place hot last time didn't you?"

"Hot?" Elena frowned.

"When we have to drop everything and leave because of a threat," Rebekah said.

"Mikaelsons fleeing in the face of danger?" Caroline scoffed.

"Not generally," Elijah replied, "but we didn't make it a thousand years by being stupid. Typically it is because they have come too close to something else of interest to us."

"You for instance," Kol looked to Bonnie. "So just stick close at least until we can find out exactly who is in the area."

Everyone agreed and once they were ready they made their way to the London Eye. The girls enthused as they could see everything from the top. Klaus pulled Caroline to him for a long kiss as they reached the top. Afterwards Caroline started running and giggling across the millennium bridge. Bonnie and Elena soon followed dragging Rebekah along and the boys were chasing them playfully. Kol caught Bonnie first wrapping his arms around her waist to bring her up short from behind. He turned her in his embrace both of them laughing and smiling before his lips met hers.

Rebekah slowed and let Stefan catch up to her before she kissed him deeply. Klaus caught Caroline and she yelped as he tickled her. Elena turned around to look for Elijah who turned out to be smiling as he leaned against a post not that far back.

"You're supposed to be chasing me."

"I am"

"You're supposed to catch me."

"If I did that the game would be over," Elijah grinned. She walked back and leaned against him. He dropped a gentle kiss onto her forehead.

Today they had seen Big Ben and the Tower of London before they had stopped for traditional English tea. Elijah had been surprised to run into an acquaintance of his – William Parker. The other man had approached with obvious caution until Elijah had offered him a seat.

"Will, I see you did make it out alright after all," Kol grinned.

"No thanks to you or your brother," Will laughed as did Elijah and Kol.

"I seem to remember Elijah, Klaus and I were doing our part with our swords," Kol said. The girls were obviously intrigued.

"Forgive my manners," Elijah said a moment later. "Allow me to introduce you to our fiancées, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline." He motioned to each in turn and William's astonishment was almost laughable.

"Did I hear correctly? All of the Mikaelson brothers off the market?"

"Yes" Klaus replied.

"I suppose it had to happen sometime. So finally caught her hmm Elijah?"

"This is not Katerina," Elijah frowned. "She is a doppelganger but there the resemblance ends."

"I am sorry. The last time I saw you in France you were hot on her trail still and Kol was playing with the Dauphin's by-blow Evangeline," William reminded them. They took a long tea and caught up. Afterwards they went home and all got ready for an evening at the opera.

The next day Rebekah and Stefan took the girls shopping while the guys looked into things. As they shopped their way through the better part of London Rebekah couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. In the end it turned out to be a five year old vampire who had smelled what they were. Everyone had relaxed and followed Stefan and Rebekah's lead. No one mentioned originals or how old they were. After about a half hour they were on their way.

They stopped by 221B Baker street at Caroline and Bonnie's behest and Stefan laughed as the girls snapped pics. They had tea and then went to a huge farmer's market. The girls bought some vintage clothing while Stefan and Rebekah had picked up fresh fixings for dinner. It had been on the table by the time the Mikaelson brothers had finally returned.

"Can we see your castle?" Elena asked. She had been fascinated when she'd read Elijah's journal entries.

"Of course but I'm afraid it's fallen into disrepair," Klaus said. "We decided to build something a little more modern." He gestured to their surroundings.

The next day they had met in the courtyard where Kol had bundled Bonnie into a little red sports car while Stefan and Rebekah took a Land Rover. Klaus had a Maserati and Elijah showed Elena to a vintage Bugatti convertible. They traveled three hours north towards the Scottish border and then turned off into some woods before finally stopping before a still rather impressive structure.

"Wow…okay I know someone that actually owns a castle," Caroline marveled.

"Yeah," Elena agreed. They wandered through the castle and the guys were right it was rather run down at this point but such a piece of history that it was fascinating. Elijah, Elena and Caroline were wandering the great hall while Elijah shared what it had been like. Klaus had wandered off – presumably to see if his rooms were intact and held anything he might still want.

Bonnie had been walking along a hall when she found a door that seemed to open into a courtyard. There were fragrant trees and flowers in bloom and with a smile Bonnie stepped out into the garden. That proved to be a mistake as a moment later an arrow pierced her shoulder. The force knocked her flat onto her back as the pain ripped through her shoulder.

In the main hall Kol suddenly dropped to his knees with a look of agony on his face. Elena and Caroline frowned in concern.

"Bonnie," Elijah gasped. "Where's Bonnie?" Everyone began to flash around looking for her. It was Kol that found her however. He followed their bond out into the courtyard still grappling with her searing pain. It took him a moment to get over the sight of her with the arrow through her shoulder.

"Bonnie, did you see anyone?" Kol worried as he dropped to his knees beside her and quickly yanked the arrow out so she could heal.

"Oh what a pity; it seems she's already succumbed to your charms. I was hoping I could spare her," a delicate voice broke the silence.

"Kennadie," Kol sprang to his feet taking a protective stance over Bonnie.

"Hello love," the breathtaking redhead greeted as she emerged. She flashed over to Kol and pressed her lips to his in a hot searing kiss. Kol's arms wrapped around her and he kissed her deeply. He was still doing so as the others arrived in the courtyard.

"What the hell?" Caroline gasped.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	36. Chapter 36

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 36**

Abruptly Kol pushed her away and then stared at her. He tried to return to Bonnie but Caroline and Elena were blocking his path. They were still staring in shock at the lithe woman with the vibrant red hair and piercing green eyes before them. Her hair was in a high ponytail and still fell a third of the way down her back.

"I ought to snap your neck for that," Kol glared.

"What the hell?" Elena gasped this time. Finally both Klaus and Elijah emitted a low growl surprising the girls but it had the desired effect. Kennadie backed away quickly.

"Elijah," she paled and then even more so as she noticed Klaus was also there as well as Rebekah.

"Kennadie allow me to introduce you to Elena, Caroline and Bonnie, my new sisters," Rebekah said a little stiffly, "and my husband Stefan." A moment later things took another turn much to everyone's amazement as Bonnie flashed Kennadie against a nearby stone wall. Her eyes were dark with her anger. She held Kennadie by the throat. Bonnie was crazed by the fact that she could smell Kol all over this stranger.

"Elijah, Klaus, Bekah…is one of you going to do something?" Kol looked to his siblings.

"Absolutely," Klaus grinned and he pulled Caroline into his arms and kissed her before he held her lovingly.

"Does someone want to explain this to me?" Elena groaned.

"Kol sired her," Stefan deduced. "Kennadie is one of his sires; apparently one of the few that he hasn't ended."

"He may not have to," Elijah observed as Bonnie had shifted her hold and now one hand hovered over the redhead's heart.

"Let go of me!" Kennadie finally managed to push Bonnie off of her.

"Enough!" Kol growled and he flashed in between the two of them. Kennadie pouted.

"Now darling I was only having a bit of fun. I had heard there were Mikaelsons back in England. I thought I would see if I could get you out of your box for a bit of fun. How about we ditch your stick-in-the-mud siblings and go paint the town red," Kennadie said and as she spoke her eyes turned midnight dark and her veins appeared.

"Things have changed Kennadie," Kol said firmly. "I don't do that anymore."

"Oh my; what have they done to you?" she pouted further.

"Klaus," Kol said and the rest of the request must have been understood because Klaus appeared before the redhead a moment later. His eyes dilated and hers responded.

"You will forget who sired you and anything you know about the Mikaelson family. You did not meet any of us today. Further you will stop mercilessly killing humans; you will be respectful of human life. Now leave this area and do not return." She repeated what he had said and then took off.

Kol was quietly introspective as they returned to the cars. He put the car into gear and began to drive aggressively north. They had promised to show the girls Scotland so Edinburgh was there next destination. Finally after a few minutes Bonnie put her hand over his on the stick shift.

"Kol I want you to make me one promise please," Bonnie said gently. He didn't say anything; couldn't even take his eyes off the road. She could feel his anxiety and worry coursing through her. "If you ever decide we need to part ways please promise me that you will not erase my memory of you and your family. Don't let your siblings do it either."

"Bonnie you're my mate. I love you. I'm not going to leave you, ever," Kol was adamant.

"Did you make the same promise to her?"

"Never" he said vehemently.

"You're lucky," Caroline looked to Elena. "Elijah's the only one who doesn't have a bunch of sires running around out there."

"I wonder what it would feel like…" Caroline mused between bites of her dinner. Stefan was keeping an eye on the girls while the Mikaelsons had all gone off together. Kol had barely spoken a handful of words to Bonnie the rest of the journey.

"I told Kol that if it ever came to that I would go but I didn't want to be compelled to forget him," Bonnie said. "I…I want the memories if nothing else."

"He's not leaving you," Stefan finally interjected. "Would two of the three of you please look down at the rings on your fingers? That is not something a vampire takes lightly. Vampires don't typically get married because very few share strong bonds outside of family. None of you are under a sire bond – you are not controlled by your sires. Caroline and Elena in your case Katherine is dead but I know neither of you had any love loss for her. What you feel so strongly inside of you is your mate bond. I can assure you from experience that is the most powerful force I have encountered. I don't think even an original could break it. I can also tell you by the looks in their eyes that they don't want to."

Everyone was silent for a moment and then all three girls started sobbing and excused themselves to their suites on the same floor leaving a flabbergasted Stefan in their wake. It was a scant fifteen minutes later when the originals returned to a floor full of crying women. Three brothers glared at Stefan.

"What did you do?" Elijah growled. Stefan shrugged.

"I told them that you loved them and you weren't going to leave them."

 _Earlier in the Evening_

"Okay that was fun," Klaus opened as he took a long sip of his whisky. In Scotland there was nothing better and of course they had ordered the Glen, "Kol when are you going to learn how to clean up your messes?" He grinned and Kol growled easily taking the bait.

"Niklaus, Kol," Elijah chided.

"Why am I here? I do have a husband that I left on babysitting duty…"

"We're here because I don't want any more close calls where Bonnie, Caroline and Elena are concerned," Elijah replied. "Now has everyone been able to locate your lists?"

"Mine are all accounted for," Rebekah said. "The closest one is in Monte Carlo screwing a count."

"Those two Russian witches are still actively looking," Klaus said, "plus there's the Shanahan clan in Ireland but no one's heard any movement from them. Plus there's Cecily and I forget the other one's name – Rose's sires…"

"Okay," Elijah cut in, "let's cut to the chase is there anyone we need to be worried about?"

"No"

"I don't know where Katerina is but that's about as bad as it gets. Of course given her history with Stefan and the girls she could prove to be a problem." Everyone looked to Kol.

"I've taken care of most of my list over the years but I'm not concerned about any of the remaining ones," Kol said.

"Yes well it was your sire today that shot your fiancée in the shoulder," Klaus pointed out. "We may be untouchable but they're…not quite." Kol glared at his older brother.

"Excuse me while I use the loo – please feel free to continue the pissing contest without me," Rebekah said.

"Speaking of fiancées," Kol cleverly incorporated the segway, "when are you going to fish or cut bait Klaus?"

"That's none of your business," Klaus replied taking a very long drink.

"What are you intentions with Ms. Forbes?" Elijah asked. "You know the girls are very close…" Klaus took another long drink and looked away. "Okay let's make this simple. Do you love her?"

"Yes" Klaus admitted.

"Then what is holding you back?" Kol shrugged. "She's your mate and you're in love with her; though I'm going to guess you're not bonded…" Klaus took another long drink and Rebekah was making her way back to the group when Elijah was overcome by sadness. Elena was very upset. He noticed the expression on Kol's face was one of deep concern.

"Elena?"

"Very upset – Bonnie too?" Kol nodded and everyone hurried to get back.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	37. Chapter 37

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 37**

Two days later they were in Ireland having enjoyed a brief tour of Scotland the girls were now determined to kiss the Blarney stone. Klaus smirked as he held Caroline in place so she could lean upside down and kiss the stone. His hands were on her thighs and suddenly his thumbs began to caress the inside of her thighs. She trembled and released a small moan. By the time he pulled her up he could smell her desire and he grinned.

"Nik you're such a tease," Caroline growled.

"My turn!" Rebekah enthused and Stefan carefully held her as she leaned over.

As they each finished they wandered the rest of the castle. Caroline wandered down a deserted hallway and stopped to read a plaque. She smiled as she felt the caress of hands from behind but was shocked as she turned around and found herself pinned against the wall.

"Kol, what are you doing?" she gasped.

"I'm helping you out," Kol said before his mouth descended on hers. Caroline resisted but Kol had timed it correctly and made his point. He was brutally ripped away from her and thrust into the opposite wall.

"What the hell Kol?" Klaus growled.

"Well I thought I might better get there before someone else does," Kol shrugged. He could tell by the sudden shift in Klaus' eyes that he had gotten the message.

"You didn't feel anything?" Bonnie marveled as he rejoined her.

"I didn't want to. I only did it to wake Klaus up; better me than someone that might actually want her," Kol shrugged. He grinned then before he pulled Bonnie to him and kissed her tightly.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Caroline was clearly upset. "He's engaged to Bonnie."

"He was making a point to me is all," Klaus said as he wrapped his arms around Caroline.

"Tell him to use a PowerPoint presentation next time."

"Caroline, I know you wanted roses and candles or fireworks or…and you deserve all those things but I don't want to wait another hour," Klaus began. "Will you marry me love?"

"What?" Caroline's gaze flew up to meet his.

"Marry me Caroline and let me spend an eternity loving you," Klaus requested.

"YES!" Caroline yelped. "Yes, yes, yes" she punctuated each yes with a kiss. Klaus' grinned and even from a distance Elijah could tell that his brother was truly happy.

"I was wondering if we could go to Disneyland." Caroline phrased it like a question to Klaus as everyone was in the living room of the London house. "I've never been there and it was the first place that Walt Disney himself created…" she trailed off and the other two girls nodded eagerly.

"Before Isobel died she told me that Disneyland itself was a beautiful and magical place." Elena added as she looked up at Elijah with sad, puppy dog eyes. Elijah sighed, nodding as he wanted her to experience the happiness that the place would bring out.

"I'm game!" Kol sounded enthusiastic about going and Bonnie was happy with the decision they all came up with. "I've never been there-been daggered and all for a century." He added with a glare at his hybrid brother who held up his hands.

"I've never been and neither has Elijah!" Elijah nodded. He had heard of it but had never had the perfect time to go there until now.

"I'm afraid that we will only have a day to spend there and then we will be off to New Orleans before going back to the apartments." Klaus said, making the ultimate decision for them not that any of them disagreed with that.

They hadn't planned to go to Disneyland-that was a spur of the moment decision and if they all loved it, they will plan a few more trips there.

"I AM NEVER GOING ON THAT RIDE AGAIN! IT WAS ANNOYING!" Klaus shouted as he and Caroline disembarked off of the 'It's a small world' ride. Caroline rolled her eyes at him.

"The ride was made for cute little tiny kids." She told him when Elijah appeared with Elena on his back and Kol right beside him with Bonnie on his back.

"The best ride of all was the Indiana Jones one." Kol had a wide eyed look on his face. Bonnie nodded enthusiastically.

"You've never gone on the Haunted Mansion one then!" Elena chirped at them. "It was amazing and this one girl-probably four years old-went on it and she was laughing the whole way through while some lady with her was staring at it with fear and excitement!"

"Next ride we all go on as a family should be Space Mountain." Elijah told them. Caroline, by that point, got on Klaus' back and was smiling widely.

"After that we need to go over to California Adventure!" Elena and Kol said with enthusiasm. "Hollywood Tower of Terror, that rapids ride and maybe California Screaming unless you all also want to do California Soaring as well."

"All of them sound wonderful but we should also do the Matterhorn and Splash Mountain, the Pirates ride and Star Tours!"

The guys were each looking at their girls who had found perches on their backs and shook their heads. It was a good thing that vampires don't get sore feet otherwise with all this walking they were doing, that's what would be happening to them.

"At least the girls' feet won't bug them." Kol groaned before Bonnie hit him in the head. "Sorry but it is true!"

"Don't care-just keep on moving!" Rebekah ordered from her perch on Stefan's back. Elena rolled her eyes at Bonnie, annoyed as this was supposed to be a happy place and she was acting a bit grumpy as Space Mountain was closed (the only reason she wanted to come in the first place) while Caroline clicked her tongue at Klaus.

"How do you like this place so far?" Elena asked Elijah. He grinned as he looked into her eyes.

"I love it and it's even better with you." She smiled and kissed him.

Once they were all on a log for Splash Mountain, at part of the ride they saw all the fake animals looking sad.

Apparently, they went past the many signs that said 'Fifty foot drop'.

"What's wrong?" Caroline questioned but she didn't get an answer as the log went down a fifty foot drop, causing her to scream bloody murder, Bonnie screaming along with her and Elena just laughing all the way.

The guys, on the other hand, were drenched to the bone. Kol was staring at Elena who looked to be half wet and half dry while Caroline and Bonnie were shivering as they were nearly soaked as well.

"I'm all wet!" Rebekah complained as she was completely drenched.

"You okay?" Kol worried while Klaus and Elijah were making sure their mates were okay.

"I'm fine-nothing bad is gonna happen to me." She eased his fears while Elena was jumping up and down and Caroline was in Klaus' arms.

Another good vampire perk-they can't get sick.

"THAT WAS AMAZING! OH CAN WE GO ON IT AGAIN?" Elena got out as she was jumping up and down in her hyper state. She'd never done any of these rides and they were awesome. Elijah was staring at her and realized that she was an adrenaline junkie.

"Kol!" Bonnie whimpered in fear and Kol held her as much as he could as the ride was going up and down six times already-Caroline had been counting in fear but Elena was smiling widely.

She was truly enjoying herself.

Once it stopped its drop after the thirteenth one, they all disembarked and to commemorate the event, Elena had bought a few of their pictures to be placed on key chains and what not.

Needless to say, Bonnie wasn't thrilled about it.

"Let's go again!" Elena encouraged.

"I think once was enough for me," Bonnie groaned and even though vampires couldn't get sick she looked pretty green. In the end everyone had found something they totally loved about Disneyland and they had all expressed a desire to try Disney World sometime.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	38. Chapter 38

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Chapter 38** \- Epilogue

"This is our first ever happy family Thanksgiving and so help me Niklaus Mikaelson you will follow this chart right down to the bottom!" Caroline Mikaelson demanded as Klaus gave her a nod. "Good! Elena's gone to pick up Jeremy from the airport while Bonnie is meeting her mom at a café and I am going shopping with my mom." She smiled at the four men and Rebekah; who offered to help her brothers with preparing the meal. "Any questions?"

"Why are we doing this?" Kol asked, wondering why they were celebrating Thanksgiving.

"This is my mother's first ever Thanksgiving with everyone here and I want her to be surrounded by family." Caroline told him. "I want her to be surrounded by all of us so that she can see everything that's happened has turned out good."

Elena smiled as her brother found her near the baggage claim. She didn't care as she ran (at human speed) to him and he caught her.

"Hey 'Lena!" he said as he kissed her cheek. "How's married life treating you?"

"You know that my married life treats me amazingly well. How are you coming with everything?" She asked as she remembered the message she had gotten from him just a year ago.

He had been seriously wounded in a car crash and as he was in the hospital, before Elena had even gotten a phone call Klaus who had been in the right place at the right time had taken matters into his own hands. Klaus gave Jeremy his blood and Elena helped him through his new phase in life once he transitioned and since then, the two either Skype or call each other every day much to the annoyance of some of the other people in the household while Elijah just listens to her with his amused smile.

"Please tell me that the three Original males know how to cook a traditional Thanksgiving meal." He pleaded and she laughed.

"I believe they know how." She said while also hoping for the same thing.

Elijah had just put the turkey in the oven that was wrapped up in bacon while Kol was staring at the potatoes weirdly.

"How in the world do you peel it?" he asked, as he hasn't ever had mashed potatoes since 1914. Klaus was aggravated and took the peeler from the counter.

"Go start on the green beans and the salad-Elijah and I will take care of everything else."

"Aye aye captain." Kol mock saluted him and started on the salad.

Bonnie and Abby smiled at each other as Abby appeared at the café near the college. This was her third time ever going to see how her daughter was doing after she had found out Bonnie had transitioned.

"How are you? Still married?" Abby asked and at Bonnie's nod to the last question, Abby breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm doing great mom! Graduated and I'm teaching a bit about Occults to beginners." She told her happily.

"That's good."

Caroline and Liz had gotten the biscuits, cranberries, strawberries-well, every kind of berry imaginable-as well as some chocolate and pumpkin pies for everyone.

"You didn't need to get all of this." Liz told her as she saw all the food that her daughter was buying.

Caroline shook her head. "I got enough for everyone to have. We eat food mom. I promise it's not going to be weird."

Rebekah was watching her brothers work in the kitchen while Stefan was setting the table when Kol tried sautéing the green beans which ended up them nearly burning up.

Stefan managed to save them and Kol was kicked out of the kitchen after that.

Elena and Jeremy arrived first, followed by Bonnie and Abby and ending with Caroline and Liz. The four other vampires helped Caroline and Liz carry the bags inside where Kol and Rebekah were playing Tekken 6. Kol was playing as a bear and getting beaten up by Rebekah's character-a blonde girl. They all began laughing while Kol was trying his hardest to win but ended up 'KOed' for the second time.

"Victory is MINE!" Rebekah cheered.

"I can take you anytime Blondie!" Jeremy teased.

"Oh really?" Rebekah asked and everyone cleared a path as she flashed him against a wall and they began scuffling vampire style. Kol smiled at Elena and she returned it. They had all taken to Jeremy almost as soon as he had turned and started 'playing on the right team' as Kol had put it.

Once all the food was set on the table and family gathered around it, Elijah made a toast.

"To family," he said simply with a smile as he looked first to Elena and then around at all of the others who had become official or honorary Mikaelsons by extension. His once lonely and broken family had definitely grown.

Everyone raised their glasses and tapped them together with everyone and began to dig in.

"Wow this is good," Liz said her surprise obvious and nearly the whole table burst into laughter. Elena reached under the table and squeezed Elijah's hand offering him a gentle smile which he returned.

Kol could feel Bonnie's elation; not only that it was Thanksgiving but that her mom seemed to be enjoying herself. Kol was doing his very best to charm the elder Bennett and make her feel welcome.

Stories and funny moments were exchanged while everyone smiled and laughed, all realizing that the members around this table may be thousand year old originals and their mates – plenty of vampires all the way around. They were an odd mix but no one at the meal would call them anything other than family.

Finis


End file.
